


Divertimento of Ye Werewolf

by Gloryofluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Triangles, Multi, No prophecy, Sadness, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack, alternative universe, badass Hermione, bitten, curiosities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 76,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloryofluv/pseuds/Gloryofluv
Summary: After what was a lifetime ago, Sirius and Remus are settled into their way of life. Solace in each other was all they sought... at least until a third party started speaking its mind; Moony. What will happen if the werewolf's tastes aren't as domestic as Remus's heart was set on? What is going on with the newest version of a long-ago pupil and why is she so volatile now? Will her secrets be their undoing?
Relationships: Regulus Black/Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58
Collections: Good Girl Hermione





	1. The Overture

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had decided to stab my hand and cause my right hand to be near functionless for long amounts of typing. That leads the way to me posting more of my long time works from FFN to Ao3. Here's a gem that I need to finish.
> 
> Notes: This is an alternate universe where there was no Prophecy—just good old-fashioned ingenuity and figuring out about the Horcruxes. Dumbledore sacrificed himself to save the wizarding world, fitting for him in a world without an answer. Unnecessary deaths were prevented, and the world was righted before damage could ruin so many lives. This leaves tons of room for different scenarios, so if you are not a fan of non-canon content, I am sorry. Oh, and for you Wolfstar lovers… this one is for you. I might throw in a few wrenches to ruin tradition for you, fair warning, don't get too attached to a typical love song.

** Oh, Yes, the Overture... **

A muscular arm was lying on his back when he slowly woke up to the morning light peering through the crack in the curtain. "Pads, what time does the alarm say?" The man groaned and buried his face in the crook of Sirius's neck.

"Half-past eight, wanker," Sirius grumbled and tugged him closer.

"You know I have to get up and make breakfast for my son."

"Just lay there a bit longer, Moony. I don't want to be left in the cold so soon," Sirius muttered, and the werewolf laughed and patted his chest.

Remus stretched and kissed the lounging man, "A child waits for no one." He said softly after their lips parted.

"Get the fuck out of here then. I want more sleep," the dark-haired man growled and tossed an unused pillow at him.

Remus stood up and sleep a pair of boxers before rolling his neck. He was about to throw on his shirt when Sirius hemmed, "Happy Anniversary, Moony."

The werewolf tossed him a smirk and sighed, "Happy Anniversary, Padfoot."

Remus couldn't complain about life. He was remarkably lucky. The werewolf went through hell and back only to discover that friendship was just as crucial as companionship. He and Sirius were always friends, but he wasn't sure when everything changed. When the animagus made his heart knot in his chest, maybe after almost losing him. The werewolf was extraordinarily happy that Sirius felt similar, but there was one thing.

Something was missing. No, he wouldn't tell Sirius that. He couldn't bear to harm him with the concept that he wasn't enough. Remus, if he was honest with himself, missed his wife. Shagging Sirius had been fun and enjoyable, but a part of him missed feminine whims… especially when his wolf got grumbly for a screeching witch. He wasn't sure if that made him flexible or greedy, but he wasn't about to tell his partner about his wolf's feelings on the subject.

He walked into the kitchen and scratched his bare chest as he dug for breakfast and started the tea. As if summoned by the sounds, Teddy bounced into the kitchen with a broad smile. "Good morning, dad!"

"Good morning, son. Happy Birthday, Mr. Eight-year-old. Did you have any wonderful dreams you want to tell me about?" Remus questioned as he poured the child a glass of juice.

"I had a dream about Ginny flying for the Quidditch World Cup! It was wicked," he exclaimed and accepted the cup handed to him.

Remus smiled and rustled his hair, "Sounds like a good show. I wish I could have been there."

"Dad, do you think we will see Harry and Ginny tonight?"

Remus padded back over to the fixings for breakfast and sighed, "Well, hopefully. Uncle James and Aunt Lily will be there."

The party was supposed to be a secret, but nothing ever got past his son. It was a birthday party for Teddy, and the boy was elated that it was at the Burrow. He could visit all his cousins and be the center of attention. Remus was more than happy to see his son getting spoiled by everyone they knew. His mother would have wanted that.

"Oh, maybe George and Fred will bring me more tongue-tied taffy."

"Maybe, you never know with those two."

"I am so excited!" Teddy cried while clapping, and Remus couldn't help but chuckle; it wasn't every day that his son turned eight.

* * *

She eyed the familiar building and let loose a large breath of air. Did she dare come back after this long? She knew it would only get worse the longer she waited, and five years was probably more than enough time. Tapping her fingers on the fence, she debated what to say. There was no excuse that she had to run away after her and Ron's break up. It mortified her and sent her into a spiral, falling off the grid as far as her friends were concerned.

"You know the longer you stand here, the longer it is going to take to explain your lateness," a familiar accent sounded.

She did not turn to the wizard towering next to her, "I know, but I am not sure I want to go in there."

"You do. You are just worried about it. Come on; we will go in together. If you don't remember in my letters, I am a bit of an outsider myself."

The dark-haired wizard took her hand and escorted the witch to the door, "Welcome home, Hermione." Harry murmured and invited her inside.

The rush of scents and sounds hit her like a bludger as she shuffled indoors. She wasn't sure if she would be recognized, after all, she did do some changes while she was away. "Not all that bad, wait until dad sees you again," Harry said merrily as he tugged her along.

There were a bustle and clatter nearby. "Oi, Harry, who is the hot date!" Hermione could tell it was one of the twins. It was a cringe-worthy moment because she was quite sure they would not be asking if they recognized her.

The pair traveled through the sitting room and into the warm kitchen, where Molly sat at the table with the Potters. They did not seem to let time hold them captive because they had not aged since she left. Her nerves were getting the best of her as she gulped and let Harry lead her over.

"Guess who decided to show up before school starts," Harry sounded with a jovial tone, and everyone's eyes gazed at the stranger.

She was wearing a simple black dress with small quaint heels, but that wasn't the distracting part of the witch. Her once honey spun hair was now an auburn with beautiful wavy locks. Her neck was marred with tattoos, as well as her arms and the portion of her legs that were revealed.

James and Lily glanced at each other before smiling at the young witch, "It is lovely to see you again, Hermione. You have changed quite a bit since your last visit…" Lily murmured, and Hermione smirked.

"Yes, I felt it was most appropriate. I was in America for a long time, and it just seemed to fit."

Before the conversation could go any further, a dark-haired woman came rushing into the room and tackled the redhead, "Mione! Oh, Merlin, it has been too long. Look at what you did with your hair. Bloody hell, you got remarkably better looking if that was even possible!" The young Potter girl screamed with delight, and all the while hugged and doted on the witch.

"Dorea! Don't make the girl uncomfortable, darling," James growled, and the green-eyed witch sighed heavily.

"I am just so happy to see her. It has been ages since someone as witty and lovely as she has been around." Dorea whined pitifully, and Hermione hugged her before parting.

"We will have tons of time to catch up. I need a place to stay before school starts, so maybe I will spend some time with you." Hermione declared, and her face paled. "Good evening, Professor." Hermione murmured without turning as Remus walked into the kitchen.

Remus was about to ask why everyone was shouting, but smelling the overpowering scent of the oh to familiar witch gave him the understanding. "Good evening, Hermione. How was teaching in Ilvermorny?"

She finally twisted toward him, and his cheeks flushed at her features. Something was completely different about her, and he wasn't sure what. It was on the tip of his tongue, but his mouth went dry at viewing the smirk she now wore.

"Very pleasant. I was told I would be missed, but when an opportunity arose to teach at Hogwarts, who am I to deny my guilty pleasure?"

"I never deny guilty pleasures!" Sirius's voice boomed as he pranced in and wrapped an arm around Remus's shoulder. "Your nose is working just fine, who is the witch?" Sirius teased his companion.

"It's Hermione, you wanker," Remus retorted with a smile at the animagus who's jaw dislocated.

"Hermione? Little bookish, never going to be a bad girl, Hermione?"

Her eyebrow arched, and lips tugged lopsided, "Never say never, Pads. You haven't changed at all, neither of you has."

Sirius kissed Remus's cheek before reaching for Hermione to hug her, "Too kind, but we indeed have."

She was about to ask for more information as to what he was eluding, but she was tackled and nearly fell to the floor when the animagus let her go. "Hermione, oh, Hermione! I read all of your stories, and Harry has all your books for me when I am old enough to read them! I missed you so much," Teddy was tugging on her hands as he spoke in a frantic manner.

The witch ducked down and ran a hand over his cheek, "I missed you more times infinity. I promise I won't live out of the country so long as I have you." The witch paused and riffled through the bag, slung over her shoulder. "Happy Birthday, darling Teddy Bear." She said to him, then kissed his cheeks before handing him a package.

The boy glowed with excitement as he gingerly opened the lid of the box and saw a book, "Is this…" he trailed off and gasped, "Hermione, you gave me a book on Ilvermorny! Oh, I cannot wait to read it!" He hugged her with his free arm, and she kissed his hair.

"I felt it was most appropriate for you to learn about other wizarding schools too. Mostly because I lived there so long," Hermione said with a playful tone, and the child gave her a nod.

"Most certainly," he agreed, and she beamed.

"Tell me something, do you avoid your friends on purpose or just out of habit now," A stern voice entered the room, and Hermione stood up.

"Ginny Potter, you have turned into a baby-making crone," Hermione snickered and tugged the witch in for an embrace.

Dorea was slightly annoyed to be ignored by Hermione and hemmed, "Let's go have some wine and sit on the porch, Mione. I want to catch you up on the latest goings-on."

"Are you still with that awful witch?" Hermione started as she tucked the two witches under her arms.

"No, that ended in a fizzled dud. She wasn't as intelligent as I thought she was…" Dorea murmured, and the ladies disappeared outside.

Lily chewed her lips and swiveled to her husband, "Do you think she and Dorea would be cute together?"

James gave her a sympathetic smile before answering, "No, Lily. I think that Dorea would get her heart crushed to know that Hermione Granger will never be interested in her."

Harry swayed his head in agreement. "No, Hermione is interested in wizards, mum. Lately, not so much, but she hasn't ever spoken about an interest in witches to me."

Molly folded her arms and huffed, "Alright, I did not say one thing the whole time, Harry. Are you happy now?"

Harry bobbed his head and sat down next to the matriarch, "Yes, thank you. It took plenty of courage for her even to show up. I promised her that no one would gripe at her for being gone so long and what she did with her appearance."

Sirius scratched his chin and ducked down to the child who was listening too much to the conversation, "Go find James outside, kid."

The boy placed the box down and stomped off, apparently put out that he wasn't going to hear more. When he left the room through the back door, Sirius shook his head, "He is more like Dora than you, Moony. Not a sulker that one."

Remus was still frowning slightly and sent Harry a scrunched grimace, "So, why did she change?"

Harry was visibly ready for the question, and his face released any strain. His eyes were the only tell signs that what he was about to say wasn't going to be an answer, "She changed because she changed, Remus. You out of anyone knows what that is like."

Sirius shook his head and turned to the werewolf, "Come on, let's go see what the twins have planned for our new investment."

Remus let it go and smiled before taking the animagus's hand, "Alright, Pads. I am curious about how a new branch would be beneficial."

The two marauders left, and Lily smiled, "You know it is their third anniversary today?" She asked her son, who chuckled.

"No, I didn't. How funny to think that they took so long to get there."

James snorted and rubbed his face. "What you don't know, Harry, is that your uncles have always been special to each other. When I had your mother, they had each other. At the end of the day, that's all that really matters."

Molly was rosy, and her lips were curled in a grin, "They are quite perfect together."

"Why don't they ever throw a party for it?" Harry mused, and Lily waved a finger.

"Because despite it all, that is the only thing they can keep private from the world, why share it? Remus told me something last year when I asked. He told me that regardless of how much he can find self-loathing in his darkest hour, Sirius will always be the one he finds that light. Some things are meant just to be shared with your partner."

Harry's eyes glazed slightly, and his smile turned soft, "Yes, like how Ginny and I feel. The world likes to watch in anticipation of what is to come, but sometimes it is important to save it a bit."

James took Lily's hand and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Most certainly, son."


	2. Chapter 2

The witch found herself nestled next to a Weasley, not a great start in her opinion. She wanted to avoid the family as a whole, but Fred would not see it any other way. He twirled her hair and was chuckling at her story of how she decided on tattoos. It was utterly false, but he didn't have to know that.

"Funny witch, you made yourself entirely unique in every way now," Fred said with gentle tones.

She glanced at him, and her head slanted. "You have no idea, Freddy," she replied, and she could see the soft pink paint under his freckles.

Hermione seemed a bit clueless to the two marauders speaking in the corner of the sitting room. "What do you think she did?" Sirius whispered against Remus's cheek. "It makes me itch for another tattoo."

Remus saw the small blush and could smell the evolution of her scent as realization struck her. The witch may not have been watching them, but she put two and two together quickly. "Pads, something is off about that girl," the werewolf breathed, and Sirius chuckled.

"Should I be jealous? Is a cute little naughty witch going to steal you away from me?" Sirius murmured and ran his fingers over the werewolf's side.

"No, Padfoot, not now, not ever. I love you, you silly twit," Remus chuckled and nuzzled the animagus.

Hermione chewed her lip and nodded at the Weasley next to her, "I have to say, I am happy to be home."

"My brother was an idiot; he should have married you as I told him to do. Oh well, I suppose you have washed your hands with the lot of us?"

She smirked and folded her arms across her chest, "Well, wouldn't you? He told me that he was bored with me. Not a very great start to marriage anyway."

"Frederick, your mother needs you," Arthur grumbled, staring at how cozy his son had been with the unusual witch.

The Weasley twin planted a tender kiss on the woman's temple before climbing off the couch. He waved at his father before passing by him and into the kitchen. "Hello, dad. How are you?" Hermione questioned as the older man strolled over to the witch.

"I couldn't be any better. How are you? I know that things are always rough in routine."

Her hand went to her neck subconsciously, and she bobbed her head, "Yes, but a bit better now. Severus had made sure of that."

He rubbed her back and smiled at her. "Well, I am glad he takes care of you. Not often, I can be thankful that he isn't as easily provoked any longer."

Hermione exhaled and bunched her shoulders in a noncommittal gesture, "Not much to say on the subject. He is bookish and impossible to converse with but treats me well. He offered me the job despite my past."

Arthur gave her shoulder a sympathetic squeeze, and his face gave way to an amused smile. "A friend is often the only thing we need."

Hermione slumped a little and closed her eyes, "I think I need some alone time. I am going to go up to Ginny's room for a nap. Tell mum I will be down for dinner."

The father gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran his fingers over her hair, "You are a good witch, Hermione. We missed you."

She let a tired smile reach her lips, and her eyes heavy-lidded. "Thank you; sometimes, I need to hear that."

When the witch started climbing the stairs, Harry and Ginny came out of the kitchen. Harry gave Arthur a small look with a question that wasn't entirely clear to anyone else, but Arthur gave him a nod. When they sat down near him, Ginny hummed lightly, "How is she, dad?" she asked softly.

Arthur chewed the inside of his cheek with a grimace. "Well, she seems to be exhausted."

Harry snorted and waved his hand, "Well, that is to be expected. This is the first time she has been here in five years and for a good reason."

Ginny let loose a heavy breath. "It isn't like we couldn't handle her." Ginny's voice echoed tones of guilt.

"No, she couldn't handle us, Gin. She couldn't deal with all of us, and that is why she stayed away."

Sirius was finally aware of just how morose everyone seemed at the witch's departure. He walked over with Remus trailing him, and the werewolf wrapped an arm around Sirius's hips. "Tell me, what is this little witch up to these days?" His voice interrupted their quiet conversation that Remus was spying on.

Harry smiled up at him, "Well, she was teaching Charms in America for the last five years. Also, Hermione spent a great amount of time learning about the lore of magical creatures that live on that side of the world."

Sirius made a face at Remus behind him; it was clear that there was more to this story. "So, she just up and left for America after she and Ron broke it off? I remember that, but why?"

Ginny was about to respond but was saved by George and Angelina walking in the door with a large box. The party was going to be starting soon, and everyone was going to preoccupied with the children. The marauders glanced at each other and knew they were not going to get any answers from them. Remus patted Sirius's shoulder and breathed, "I am going to go get us drinks."

The animagus watched him wander off and tilted his head in wonder. There was an edge to his partner's feelings he wasn't allotted too. He turned back to the Weasleys greeting each other, and all seemed reasonable, aside from the small face leering down from the stairs. Something was unusual about the witch who they hardly knew anymore.

0o0o

Remus woke up to hands running over his chest hair lazily and facial hair skirting his shoulder. The werewolf reached out for the warm flesh, and his fingers journeyed into the curled mass of hair. Sirius hummed lightly at the touch, and Remus chuckled in the dim light.

"Love, do you think we could go on holiday? Before school starts?" Remus grumbled, and Sirius snorted.

"We have been through this, Moony. You always ask me, and I always tell you that we wouldn't last two days. You will miss Teddy too much." Sirius murmured, and they laughed together.

"We can see if Lily and James will watch him for two days. Go to Belize and enjoy some time in the sun." Remus grumbled and tugged the animagus closer to him.

"Well, we can. I will miss you during the week and won't have you to keep me warm," The werewolf murmured, and Sirius huffed.

"Is this because you know I am still grumpy with you for last week?"

"Pads, I told you I was not drooling over some twitchy witch," Remus growled, and Sirius smirked, knowing he could see it.

"I don't blame you, she is tasty, isn't she? Something almost naughty about how she looks." He continued his jabbing.

Remus was surprised that his partner would voice such things. "Don't be so crass," he said and moved to get up.

"I am not, I am honest. If we weren't together, I would have shagged her silly. Fred had the same idea, trying to make moves on her pathetically. I suppose being a divorcee tends to make someone a bit desperate."

The werewolf stood over their bed and stared down at Sirius lounging under the sheet with a smug smile. "Do you miss it?" He asked critically, and Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"Shagging is shagging, Moony. I never had a preference as you remember from school. Witches… you… it didn't make a difference, only the content of what followed. I would depart from the witches, but you and I would snuggle. That is the prime variance for me."

That made the werewolf bristle a bit, but he rested his hands on the bed and kissed the man in front of him gently. Sirius ran his hands over Remus's cheeks and moaned softly before the werewolf relented his attack. "My playboy, try your best to behave yourself."

"How long have we done this, Remus? Don't you know that I am not letting you leave this room without what I want?" Sirius's voice was hoarse with heady need as one of his hands trailed down Remus's chest.

It traveled to what it sought, making both men groan at the same time. It was a moment that was stroking their passion, creating a thick feeling in the air. It would have likely continued to some early morning dalliances, but there was a knock at the door, breaking the tension in the room.

"Dad, Uncle Sirius; Dory, and Hermione are here," Teddy called through the door.

"Teddy, come sit with us in the kitchen and let your dad wake up," Hermione's voice was almost pleading in Remus's ears.

"Merlin, Hermione, it isn't like we don't know what they are up to," Dorea declared with a teasing tone as they walked down the hallway.

"What are they doing here?" Remus questioned, and Sirius stretched.

"James told me that Hermione wanted to take Teddy out but was scared to ask you herself. She apparently took Harry and Ginny out with James last week after the party. Bought Ginny stuff for when the baby comes. She probably feels guilty for being gone for so long. So, I told Lily to offer her an invitation for breakfast."

Remus glared down at Sirius, "Wait, you knew about this and didn't tell me? How do I know she isn't going to steal him off to some other country? Pads, what were you even thinking? Why wouldn't you at least let me know?"

The animagus gave a chagrined expression and pouted his lips, "But Moony, I just wanted to make it easier. If I told you, you would think I was sweet on the odd little creature."

There was a flare of anger in Remus's eyes as he grabbed his partner's chin, "Don't do it again. You know I hate surprises. Sweet on a witch or not, I don't hide things from you."

Sirius swayed his head to the side, and Remus leaned over and nipped at the man's neck, "I promise Moony." He grumbled through the lovely feeling of teeth on his skin.

The werewolf took his time to nip and lick at the welcoming scent of his partner. He had closed the gap and pinned Sirius to the bed before assaulting him in a forceful kiss. It was primal and addressed the need to possess the object of his affection. Remus was not tight-fisted or jealous, but in his dominant nature, it reminded the animagus of his importance.

When the werewolf rose from his attack, he panted with a smile, "Good. No more surprise visits from anyone, Padfoot."

"Sadistic werewolf," Sirius groaned and rubbed his face. "Now, I cannot even climb out of bed for a good few minutes."

Remus ran a hand over the other man's face and spoke, "Good boy, now I am going to make sure my son is still in the house."

He climbed off the bed entirely and dug for something suitable to wear in front of two young women. He decided on simple slacks and a green buttoned shirt. Sirius viewed him from the bed and smirked as he watched the feral beast turn back into the polite man he fell in love with.

He wasn't sure when he fell in love with Remus; he remembered always having affection and unconditional loyalty for him. Love wasn't a natural feeling for the damaged Black. His mother made sure of that a long time ago as she tortured her children mercilessly. He may not have let the werewolf wander so far away from him had he believed he was good enough for love. It wasn't until Remus begged him never to leave him after the final battle at Hogwarts that left him in a coma.

Sirius wasn't there when Remus lost his wife. He felt guilty for such a thing because, despite the animagus's love for the man, he only wanted Remus happy. He lost her and had a newborn child to care for, but he waited for the man.

When Sirius finally came to after months, Remus asked to move in with him. It was subtle and sweet, but completely Remus. Sirius spent the better part of three years trying to console his friend and help raise Teddy.

"Hey, Moony, you look quite dashing in that," Sirius finally said as the werewolf moved to leave the room.

Remus's lips curled into a smile. "You always tell me that, Padfoot."

"I always mean it."

The werewolf glanced at the door and sighed before returning his view to the handsome animagus. "I have to go. I don't want to, but I want to see what these witches have planned."

Sirius waved him off. "I will wait, I always do, Remus. If there is anything I learned about living with you for eight years, you set the pace, and I follow."

Remus gave him a warm smile and sighed. "You are an excellent friend and wonderful companion, Pads. I don't deserve you, but here you are. I love you."

"I love you too, Moony. More than I could ever express with fancy words."

The werewolf gave him a sheepish smile at Sirius's declaration. "I will cook your favorite this morning."

"Great because I am starving," Sirius snickered and flopped on the bed. "And someone was rough with me last night, so I am tired."

"Big baby," the werewolf growled and left the room with a full smirk.

"I heard that!" Sirius hollered through the door.

Remus grinned boyishly and shook his head before padding off down the hallway. There was a reluctance that he was shoving down. Just one more hour in the dark? The werewolf let out a heavy sigh and straightened his shirt. He was going to have to confront the day sometime… witches or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was sipping her tea and listening to the boy, chatter about his books and lessons. Dorea was reading the Daily Prophet, and Remus was cooking breakfast. Dorea had her uncles in her life since she was born, so the evolution of their relationship was not new. Hermione, however, was very new to this development, mostly because Harry left that out of his letters. She knew why though neither of them would ever admit it.

"Ginny said that she is going to have me another nephew soon." Teddy mused, and Hermione smiled and hugged the boy.

"I know, isn't it fantastic?"

"Mione," Teddy glanced over at her and crossed his legs much as his father does.

"Yes, lovely little Lupin?" Hermione questioned, and the boy sipped his glass.

His eyes seemed to flicker with a question as he set the cup down. "Are you going to have a baby too? Dory told me she doesn't want a baby."

The woman looked wholly stuck by his question as she paled. "Oh, well, Teddy. I don't think that is going to happen. At least not for a long time."

"Oh, okay," he sounded dejected and grimaced.

Remus tried not to pry, but he smelt the discomfort coming from the witch. Actually, he could feel so many different things from her. She was foreign and emanated of forests and nights under another sky. It was exhausting as he tried to place it. What was that underlined pine smell mixed chocolate? He knew she wasn't a wolf; he has smelt other werewolves, and none of them had that texture. It was like he woke up one day, and there was a flower sitting at his table. A scent he wasn't sure was poisonous or lovely, but all the same alarming to not know.

He realized they were looking at him, and he tilted his head. "Oh, I was in thought. What was the question?"

Dorea placed the paper down, and she had a scrunched face. "Teddy asked you if you could come shopping with us."

"Oh, well, I have some errands to run. Maybe Sirius would like to go."

Hermione bit her lip and gave him a nod. "Of course, how silly to assume you would be available my apologies."

Dorea sent daggers in her direction and hemmed. "To be fair, Teddy asked, so you don't need to fall over yourself."

The werewolf knew it was cowardly to decline and make up an excuse, but he couldn't do it. Her doe eyes, her scent even her red hair sparked something in him. His partner would be less than amused by the invitation. Remus was placing the plates on the table, and Dorea reached over and patted Hermione's shoulder.

"We should get you some pretty clothes to show off your tats, Mione." The girl leered, and Hermione shook her head.

"If I am going to be a professor, I need to dress professionally. Ilvrmorny was a bit different, and most of the professors out there had tribal tattoos."

Remus accidentally grazed her arm when he set a plate down in front of her, and her breath hitched. The werewolf wanted to ignore her reaction, but he felt the stirring of his more animalistic side perk up and sniff the air deeply. That was never a great sign when the wolf woke long before the full moon. He pulled away and sat down next to his son just as Sirius walked into the room.

"Good morning, witches and wankers alike. I have decided to grace your presence!" Sirius bowed deeply as he spoke.

He was wearing a tank top and pajama pants, which were gold and maroon. "Good morning, handsome," Hermione snickered, and his eyes lit up as he gazed at her.

"Oh, aren't we just oozing with flattery. What do you want from me?"

Dorea feigned flutter eyes and sighed, "Oh, Uncle Sirius. The only thing we want from you is your time."

Sirius walked up behind Remus and kissed his cheek while rubbing Teddy's hair before answering. "Depends. I prefer payment by the hour."

Hermione sneered and waved him off, "I am not paying a hooker." She couldn't stop herself and covered her mouth as she glowed beet red.

"Dad, what's a hooker?" Teddy asked, noting that Hermione was quite red from her remark.

The werewolf glared over at the woman who cleared her throat in recovery. "Well, Teddy. It is an odd goblin that guards bridges over in America. The only way to get by them is to pay them, so that's where the saying comes from, but don't use it because it means something completely different around here." Hermione explained and even used her arms and fingers to make the story more believable for the eight-year-old.

Teddy held up a finger and nodded, "I think I remember reading about them. Okay, Hermione, I promise I won't say it."

Sirius grinned wickedly over at Hermione and walked over behind the witch, "I am so glad you are back," he said through his teeth and hugged her.

Hermione beamed at him and tousled his hair, "I missed you, wanker. You were my favorite part of Christmas parties."

He grinned against her cheek and sighed theatrically. "I never knew I could get a woman to make those sounds."

Dorea furrowed her brow and spoke. "What? I don't know this story."

Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes. "That's because I swore your uncle to secrecy. He drunkenly tongued my ear before knocking me into a giant snow pile. My vocal tones ranged from absolute disgust to frantically freezing fast."

"When was that? You haven't seen him in five years." Dorea pursued, and Hermione huffed.

"It was right after Ron broke up with me and Sirius offered his 'services,' in a drunken fashion. Let's not forget what Padfoot acts like when he's drunk," Hermione sniggered, and Sirius squeezed her before seeing his partner glaring at him.

The animagus pulled away from his cozy embrace and sat down, visibly acknowledging he was in the doghouse. "You were always prim and proper, Hermione," Sirius snipped while pouring himself some tea.

Teddy cleared his throat and took Hermione's hand, "It is alright, Hermione. My dad tells me all the time it is better to be smart than it is to be favored. I like you just how you are."

Hermione beamed at him and swallowed a bite of her food. "Thank you, Teddy. Your dad is right, I am sure he always is right."

Dorea tapped the table and smirked, "So I have gossip, Uncle Sirius."

Sirius gave her an impish grin and waggled a finger, "Tell me. Does it have to do with the Malfoys or even Snape?"

The young Potter shook her head and produced a letter, handing it to him. "Someone received a letter this morning."

Hermione glared at the witch and tried to snatch it from the animagus. "That is none of his business! Sirius, I demand you unhand that letter!"

"Sit down," Sirius ordered and moved the letter out of reach.

She sat and folded her arms as her lips evolved into a giant pout with furrowed brows. Remus was amused at first but watched as the witch sat and listened. A twitch beyond his more human side was curious if it was incidental.

Sirius cleared his throat and read the letter out loud:

"Dear Hermione,

I hope all is well, and Dory doesn't sneak into your room and smell your clothes in the middle of the night. I wanted to thank you for having the courage to come back even though my mental brother made another scene at the party about you. Trust me, he is more the redheaded stepchild these days… get it?

I know that you think it is unwise of me to invest anything into this and with Romilda out of the picture, I find it a bit easier to do. Come by and see me today? I have this whole plan, but it probably won't work, and we'd end up getting ice cream and laughing about it…

You really should think about it. It would be quite… Up-lifting. I wrote it that way on purpose. Just get your arse to my shop sometime today.

Fred."

Sirius finished and stifled a laugh as Hermione groaned. "Stop it… it isn't funny."

"It is hilarious, Hermione. He thinks you are going to shag him. Told me so himself," Dorea declared with a nod, and the older witch glared and tilted her head toward Teddy.

"We aren't going to talk about this here," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"I want to see Fred today," Teddy declared with a nod, and Remus was smirking.

"Well, I think you should. In fact, all of you should go to Diagon Alley today…" Remus trailed off, and Sirius grinned wickedly at him.

Hermione stood up and glared, "I am not going. End of story. Now, if you will excuse me." She growled and walked off toward the restroom she remembered was on the second floor.

Remus chewed the inside of his lip and rubbed his face. "We went too far. She is still getting used to being back." He said, and Dorea shrugged her shoulders.

"It is good for her, Uncle Remus. She needs to know that despite her years of being gone, she is still one of us."

Sirius saw the look on Remus's face and groaned, "Okay, okay, I will apologize, Moony."

"Uncle Sirius, are you going to come with us today?" Teddy inquired as he pushed his empty plate from in front of him.

"I wouldn't miss it, kid."

"I am going to run some errands," Remus declared before Sirius could offer him up.

The animagus had a silent conversation with Remus as they did quite often. There was a realization that Sirius had bloomed across his face as they were gazing at each other. He realized that something about the odd witch has snuck under his werewolf's skin. He would have a reprieve this year; it was his year to stay home with Teddy.

"Are you looking forward to the school year, Uncle Sirius? Last year Uncle Remus taught, so it is your year, isn't it?" Dorea questioned as she had found interest in the paper again.

"Oh, yes. Teaching again will be nice. As fun as it is to hang out with Teddy all week, it is great to have a bit of fun. It was wonderful that McGonagall let us trade years off until Teddy goes to Hogwarts. She also admitted if I were a full-time teacher, she would retire, so it works in her favor."

Remus chuckled and hugged his son around the boy's shoulders with one arm. "Just us Lupins during the week this year."

Hermione reappeared and sat down as nothing had happened, "I heard that Neville is taking my advice and bringing in some of the American plants I told him about. It should be most interesting."

"Think you can handle a whole year of us working together, Professor Granger?" Sirius said with a snide tone.

Hermione's face contorted to confusion. "What do you mean? I thought Remus was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Professor Black! That's what Uncle Sirius makes us call him all year he's at Hogwarts." Teddy announced, and Hermione's jaw fell toward the table.

"What? How? You… you aren't even teaching material," Hermione replied with sarcastic tones.

"He follows my syllabus, not to worry, Hermione," Remus said before sipping his tea.

"You mean to tell me that he took over your position?" Hermione sounded quite offended by that.

Sirius leaned back in his chair with a smug expression. "We trade years. It is so my wonderful werewolf has a chance to spend time with his son before Teddy goes off to Hogwarts. I only trade with him because he wants to teach, he just cannot every year. McGonagall was quite content with that."

Hermione shook her head and rubbed her face. "So much has changed. I am completely out of the loop." It could easily be seen as her misunderstanding, which she was working with, but Sirius noticed her mild notes of agony.

"Any surprises you still have for us?" Sirius baited, and she paused her fingers, brushing against her cheeks.

"No, none that I know of," her face was completely flat when she spoke.

"Oh, pity. I do love a good story." Sirius simulated disappointment and sighed. "I suppose I should get ready for our outing."

Teddy grabbed his empty dishware and ran it over to the counter. "Come on, Uncle Sirius! I am so excited I can hardly stand it." The boy and animagus walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Dorea glanced over at her friend and watched as the woman rubbed her neck. "You going to make it with us today? You already look bushed."

Hermione turned her vision to the Potter and smiled. "I will be fine. I cannot disappoint Teddy, or he will hold it against me for years."

Remus cleared his plate and placed the dishes from his son in the sink. "You have fun today." He left without a proper goodbye.

Dorea slanted her head, and her lips thinned. "I am not sure what is wrong with him lately. He used to be so affectionate, and now he is brusque."

Hermione rubbed her arm and attempted a shrug. "Who knows, Dory. He is and always will be strange."

"Both of them are." The Potter agreed, and Hermione closed her eyes; she knew it was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to fill the story with unneeded chapters of back and forth between everyone in the story. It might be a little fast-paced, but I will hit all the important plot points until we get to where things are going to be really good… I promise you I will add in more fluff between our favorite dog Animagus and his werewolf.

James was sitting with Sirius in the kitchen; last night was the full moon, and James was oddly missing. It was the first time since the war that James did not join them for the moon. Sirius hadn't asked yet, but he could sense something difficult. He was exhausted and a bit worn-looking, but very tight-lipped about what he was doing.

"You know, you can tell me, Prongs. Moony is asleep, and he won't be here to argue." Sirius sipped his cup, and the Potter exhaled.

James glanced down at the remains in his cup and shook his head. "I am sorry, Padfoot. I cannot tell you, or I would. Harry begged me to keep it between him and I. No, Harry is not a werewolf, and he is fine. We just had something to do, and I had to teach him a few things."

Sirius was more than a little put out by him keeping secrets. It wasn't usual for any of them to hold back things between their Marauders. His gray eyes glinted as his lips thinned dangerously, but James gave him a look of sympathy. "I want to tell you, Pads, I do. However, this is not my secret to tell, and Harry would all but kill me if I told you or Moony."

"Why is he so reluctant to tell his favorite marauders a secret? Harry tells us everything. You tell us about your big shits still. Why is this such a secret?"

"Lily said the person involved would decide when they want to go public."

Sirius's face scrunched in frustration as he tapped the table. "At least tell me who's it about."

"I cannot tell you, Sirius. Honestly, it isn't a big secret, nor is the person in a difficult situation. I will be back with you both for next month, and Harry will do just fine."

"Someone is a werewolf, and Harry is now an animagus." Sirius clarified, and James moved his glasses so that he could rub his face.

"Stop, you are just guessing at this point, and you don't understand anything."

"Is it Hermione? She has a weird thing going on with her." James moved to stand, and Sirius waved him off. "Alright, alright. I will stop."

James sipped his teacup and slumped a bit. "I am sorry, Padfoot. I know this is difficult for you."

"Prongs, it isn't like Moony would judge another werewolf. Is it Ron? Someone Harry loves, he wouldn't need your help for anything else."

James slumped against the table and groaned, "I am going to go home. Lily told me this was a bad idea, and yet again, I didn't listen."

"We could help them; Harry doesn't have to do it alone. We could formally induct him into our outfit and help his friend get through transformations. They are a werewolf… it is Hermione?" Sirius prodded again, and James glared at him.

"Why are you fixated on that witch? Is Moony not satisfying you lately?"

Sirius's cheeks tinted the color of cherries as his eyes narrowed. "He always satisfies me. When we took Teddy out, I could sense something. Skittish little thing she is now. She was warm, but standoffish at the same time. There is something not right about her."

James stood up and reached over to pat Sirius, "I love you, Padfoot, but you just need to let it go. There are reasons that things are the way they are. I wanted to argue with Harry about it, but when it was explained to me, I understood why there are so much cloak and dagger."

The stag animagus heaved a sigh and moved for his jacket. "James, there has to be a reason why we are in the dark." Sirius insisted then chewed his lips.

"Most definitely, Sirius. That is the whole reason why they asked for my help. They needed to make sure they could do it without you and Moony."

* * *

Hermione was packing up her things, and Dorea was scowling at her. "Damnit, Mione. I didn't mean to be forward with you; I just was pissed out of my mind."

The older witch shook her head and sighed, "I am sorry, Dory, but I cannot do this. It was a bad idea to stay here this long and not expect you to do something. We talked about this years ago; I am not interested in women. I need to give you time to get to know this new person I have become."

"Where are you going?" Dorea snapped with a bright blush.

"I filed the paperwork for a cottage out in the country. It will be perfect when I am not working. Severus will feel more open to visit, and there will be solitude. You can keep the shirt as a gift..." Hermione murmured, and the young Potter was fuming.

"You are telling me that Snape is your new boy toy? Does it make you feel naughty or excited to flirt with such a horrible person?" She spat at the redhead.

Hermione closed the distance between her and Dorea, pinning the girl's shoulders to the wall and snarling. "Don't you ever assume that I am sleeping with someone who is giving me kindness, Dorea Zinnia Potter! I worked hard to get to where I am, and if someone values that, then I let them." Her voice was feral and aggressive, causing the girl to flinch.

"I- I- I am sorry, Mione," Dorea sputtered with a breathy tone.

Hermione bared her teeth at the witch, and her lips quivered as she spoke. "Don't you ever think you can speak like that to me again." She released her hold and straightened her blouse. "You may come to visit me soon." Her voice was melting back to her normal, soft tone.

"Okay," Dorea's voice was pathetically small.

Hermione stuffed the rest of her things into her bag and closed her eyes. "I am sorry, Dory. I know I can be a bit forceful at times."

"I understand, Harry told me you were going to be a bit of a wreck, but I didn't know."

Dorea chanced to place a hand on the other witch's shoulder. "I love you, Dory. Don't mistake my abruptness for dislike. You are a sister of mine and Harry is like my brother. Without you both, my life is difficult to imagine."

"Why were you gone for so long, Mione?"

Hermione turned to her and tugged on a lock of the Potter's long hair. "I had to be able to know I could do this. The Headmaster at Ilvermorny was wonderful and quite the wizard, but he wasn't family. He knew I had to come home now that I was able."

"Why is it that you sound like you were chained up?"

Hermione leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I was, in a way tied to America. It took quite a bit of effort to let me come home. Now, I am going to go see my new home."

The Potter watched her leave without another word and felt hollow. She knew she screwed up, but Hermione had never acted like that before. Dorea glanced around and noted that Hermione's room seemed too neat… she had planned to leave today regardless. Dorea sighed heavily and checked the clock; she knew who to speak to about this.

She rubbed her face and went toward the fireplace, tossing floo in it as she called out, "Number twelve Grimmauld Place."

The sitting room appeared before her, and she huffed heavily. "Uncle Sirius? Uncle Remus?"

The little Lupin bound into the room and clapped, "Dory, you are here!"

Remus soon followed and looked tired but smiled. "Dorea, what are you doing here?" he asked gently, and the Potter sniffled.

"I got into a fight with Hermione," she replied pitifully, and Remus sighed and shook his head.

"Come and have some tea. You can tell me what happened. Sirius is in the shower, but he will join us shortly."

The boy tugged her into the room further and patted her hand. "It's alright, Dory. I am sure Mione wasn't trying to be mean."

They soon descended to the kitchen, and Teddy dragged her to the table before sitting down himself. Remus prepared a pot of tea and smelling the air. The hair on the back of his neck had not rested since she came into the house. He could smell it now; the scent of another werewolf covered her. It was alien, but the underlined smell could not be ignored. It was a wolf… yes, he could be confident now. The flower was promptly identified.

"Dorea, isn't that Hermione's shirt?" Remus mused carefully.

The Potter glanced down at the band shirt, and she nodded. "Oh, yes, I suppose so. Hermione must have left it in the living room when she decided to help Harry and Ginny for a few days with James. She dropped by to grab a few things and must have left her shirt out." The Potter looked embarrassed; she wasn't telling the full truth.

"You mean you stole it?" Remus questioned, and Teddy folded his arms, glaring at her.

"Dorea, it isn't nice to steal. Isn't that right, dad?"

"That is correct, son." Remus set the cups and pot of tea on the table and spoke. "So, are you going to tell me about this fight?"

She launched into an explanation of what had happened last night when she invited over the twins. George and Fred were trying to get Hermione to drink, but Dorea volunteered to be the frivolous witch. Fred had decided to vie for the older witch's attention, which made the drunken Potter insanely jealous and surprise attacked Hermione with a very aggressive kiss. Hermione was so angry by her actions that she locked herself away in the spare room and not come out for the rest of the night.

"So today I tried to get her to forgive me, and she started packing up her stuff. When she told me she was moving out to a small cottage in the country so Snape could visit her… I kind of- well- I accused her of sleeping with him. She restrained me to the wall and snarled at me like a dog, Uncle Remus. I have never seen her so angry before in my life."

The werewolf tried not to seem as interested in the conversation as he was. "So, she left? Dorea, we all told you that she wasn't going to take your affection. She loves you like a sibling, that would be the same if Harry tried to advance on her. She grew up with you both."

She rubbed her face and sighed heavily. "I know, I just didn't listen."

"To make you feel better… she won't ever sleep with Fred either, so don't be jealous of that prat." Sirius entered the conversation and walked over to the Potter. "Hello, darling. You got into a fit with Hermione?" The Animagus asked her, and she nodded with a pout.

He kissed her forehead, and she took his hand. "Uncle Sirius, I feel like I ruined my friendship with her."

He chuckled, and his voice was filled with amusement. "Not even close. Hermione sounds like she just needs some space, Dorea."

"Pads, you were right," Remus murmured and sipped his cup.

Sirius turned to him with confusion on his face only to see an intense gaze. "Oh? How do we know this?"

Dorea glanced between her two uncles, carefully trying to figure out what they were talking about. "What was Uncle Sirius right about?"

"Something we were debating having to do with Fred," Sirius said evasively and rubbed his face. "I wouldn't worry about Hermione. She will come around after she gets comfortable in her new home."

"Dorea, did you want to see how Teddy decorated his room? It is quite the display now." Remus offered and beamed sympathetically. "It might make you feel better."

The witch gave him a nod, and Teddy grinned brilliantly. "It is so amazing! Hermione gave me some of her pictures of America, so I made a- a collen?"

"Collage, Teddy," Remus corrected him, and the boy nodded.

The Potter let the boy lead her from the kitchen, and Teddy started telling her all about how he planned it out. Sirius gazed over at Remus with an arched eyebrow and patiently waited for them to get out of earshot. Remus tilted his head, and then when they were far enough up the stairs, he gave Sirius a nod.

"She is wearing Hermione's shirt that she wore before the full moon," Remus remarked and drained his cup.

"James lied to me," Sirius sneered, and Remus exhaled.

"Pads, there is way more to this story than we think. Why couldn't I identify it before the full moon? That isn't how we work."

Sirius scratched his chin and sat down in the empty chair next to him. "Do you think that American werewolves are different?"

Remus tapped the table and chewed his lip in deep thought. "Quite possibly. I am still trying to figure out why she is so deceptive with us. I understand I am another werewolf, but she could use the help, I am sure. Things cannot be that different for her…" The werewolf grumbled, and Sirius furrowed his brow.

"Moony, do you think she is dangerous?"

The werewolf shook his head and lounged in the chair. "She is passive unless provoked. Not dominant at all and listens to far more dominant forces. There could be a possibility we haven't acknowledged…" he trailed off, and Sirius slanted his head. "She could be protecting herself from us."

"Me?" Sirius questioned with sarcastic tones.

"Yes, you, Padfoot. Like it or not, you are a stick in the arse when you demand something of someone. That is why we work so well together. Sometimes Moony likes to entertain your whims. I couldn't imagine the difficulty of being a submissive werewolf."

"Why not tell us?"

Remus's expression was trying as he huffed. "What is your first reaction to this news?"

"Well, I would want to know what we are dealing with."

"Exactly, Pads. I would want to ask about why I couldn't smell her scent before now. I would want to know what happened, and then there is another problem; Moony."

The animagus sighed and shook his head, "Well, this is all cocked up."

Remus rubbed his face with both his hands and exhaled. "Not something I looked forward too."

Sirius poured himself some tea in an empty cup and raised an eyebrow at his partner. "Well, you won't have to deal with her, thankfully. Maybe this is why Harry kept it quiet; he didn't want us to worry. Another werewolf… a she-wolf would be hard enough to deal with."

The werewolf parted his fingers and stared over at his smirking companion. "You are enjoying this mess?"

"Of course, because she has no clue that we know."

Remus groaned and shook his head. "Merlin, Pads. Thank the stars that I love you so much."

"I am going to invite Harry over for an afternoon drink," Sirius replied with a wink, and Remus waved at him with a scowl.

"You do that, but remember, he is her only ally in this. Behave yourself, Pads."

"I promise I will be a good boy." Sirius snickered and drained his glass. "I have to be if I am going to get into your bed later." He erected himself as he spoke and leaned over Remus. "I love you, Moony. Just remember that, alright? I would never do anything to jeopardize you or us."

Remus closed the gap and kissed him with a firm demand. His arm curled around the animagus, pulling him closer as his other hand traveled under Sirius's blue shirt. That produced a loud moan of enjoyment from the animagus as he ran his hands over the werewolf's sides. Even after all this time, Remus remembered the buttons to set Sirius on fire. It made him smug and tugged the long curly hair roughly as they parted. "I love you too. You are mine, remember that."

Sirius gave him a mischievous smile when Remus released his tresses. "No doubt, Moony… but don't forget you are mine as well." He nosed the werewolf's nose, and they chuckled together.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry reluctantly agreed. If only it were to find something to do before he went to see Hermione's new home. The last few weeks have been trying with his best friends. Ron was very up in arms about Hermione's return and her evasiveness towards the Weasley. She wouldn't speak to him, write him back, or even acknowledge that Ron caused a scene at the Burrow.

Harry was caught in between his friends, one of which was now adjusting to a new life within her old setting. Unlike everyone else, Ginny and Harry were acutely aware of Hermione's life for the last five years. Harry even secretly visited her two years back when things started to settle. Hermione was bitten four years ago, and since, she has been fighting a losing battle.

"So, how is work? I heard about your promotion," Sirius murmured as he sipped his drink.

That shook Harry from his thoughts, and his vision turned to his godfather. "Yes, it has been pretty decent, I have to say."

Sirius's lips curled, and his eyes wandered the room. "I knew you would do well, Harry. It is in your blood to rise to all occasions."

The young Potter gave Sirius a questioning glance. "Something on your mind, Padfoot?"

"Yes, I was speaking to your dad about your activities lately, and something was mentioned about this last lunar phase…"

Harry's face hardened, and his fingers clenched his glass. "Sirius, I am sure he told you why we are so tight-lipped. Is this the only reason you invited me over?"

The sitting room felt smaller as Sirius thought carefully of his next words. "Can you at least tell me why she isn't receptive to Moony and me?"

"My dad is right; you are obsessive. You just need to know it is handled. I am doing what I can for those involved."

Sirius ran the inside of his bottom lip between his teeth before sipping his glass again. "Well, we are here if you need us. More so than anyone can Moony be of service."

"Padfoot, that is the problem. She doesn't want Moony to be of service. She doesn't want anything to do with him. Think of it like this; she knows that he would be the reason she could never come back. It took her this long to agree to it. I had to beg her for the last two years to come home."

Sirius physically looked struck by his words. "Why, Harry? Remus finds her to be an equal of intelligence and enjoys her company. How did she come to dislike him so much?"

Harry set down his cup and tilted his head, his eyes tracing the old piano in the corner. "It would be best to just leave it at that. Her life has not been sweets and sun for the last five years. Hermione will tell everyone differently, just so that there is no pity." His eyes returned to his godfather. "I am telling you because I don't want you to hound her at Hogwarts. Leave her be, Sirius. It is better this way."

"Then why go out of her way to dote on his son? Tell me something of merit, and I will yield." Sirius said with more force than he intended.

Harry scowled and pointed his index finger at him. "Sirius, she is allotted her privacy. This is the whole reason we did not tell either of you. I swore my mother and father to secrecy. Hermione only agreed to come home if you both were not a part of her monthly changes. She even hesitated to have my father involved this month, which was a relief that he was there because I have no bloody clue what to do when she gets like that." Harry's voice was stern as his eyes glinted.

"Get's like what?" Sirius asked with curiosity, and Harry groaned loudly.

"Sirius, please? I am asking you as your godson to leave it be. Hermione won't stay if she feels like you and Remus will try to get involved. Especially now. I did not tell her that you both have been together for this long." Harry's voice was worried, and he closed his eyes while rubbing his temples.

"Oh, did the little witch have a wee crush on me?" Sirius's voice was mocking as he fluttered his eyes.

"No, you prat, she had a crush on Remus. One of which was purely unrequited and never voiced. Don't forget that they spent more time reading than you ever had spent with her."

Sirius's expression morphed to an amusing frown. "That would have made a funny story. We are old sods anyway; she is entirely ridiculous to assume a girlish crush would make a difference to us."

Harry smiled for the first time since the conversation began. "Oh, Padfoot… the crush isn't the issue. She knew long before her return that it was unwise to invest in some man twenty years her senior. She is concerned with herself and making it through each month now. I am telling you what little I can to convince you to let her be. Please, behave at Hogwarts. Severus promised me he would make sure she is alright. He isn't the most stable person for conversation or even companionship, but he has made it a task of his to make her better."

"Better?"

"Yes, better. Here," Harry responded by handing Sirius a small book. "These are her symptoms during the month. I am imploring you to be a secret keeper of mine if you aren't going to leave this be. Take care of her without her knowledge if you are going to do anything for her. She won't take your help willingly, but if she believes you are unconsciously doing so, she might just accept it. Hermione listened to my dad at length instruct me, so she knows you, and he understands more than anyone. If she believes you are doing it without knowing what she is, she might just befriend you."

"And for Moony? What do you want me to say to my husband?" Sirius snickered with a roll of his eyes.

"Tell him the truth; you invited me over with knowing what she is already. Tell him she doesn't want anything to do with you both because of what she is. Simple as that. He is a werewolf so that he might understand."

Sirius looked down at the scratchy notes Harry had on his friend. "Is there a reason?"

"Yes, and one I am not at liberty to ever tell you. That is a secret I am not willing to confess."

Sirius gave him a nod with a sympathetic smile. "Okay, Harry. Now that I understand what is going on, there isn't a need for a why. I will respect her wishes."

"This isn't a Sirius Black thing, is it? You aren't telling me what I want to hear and going to disregard it deliberately, are you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Sirius, promise me you aren't going to pester her."

"I promise you that I won't reach out to her without her extending her hand first, Harry." There was truth to his tone, and it assured Harry.

"Thank you, Pads. I was worried you weren't going to listen. I don't want her to disappear because she feels our lives would be best without her again."

The Blacks lips pursed after he drained his glass. "Was that why she stayed away after she was bitten?"

"Yes, Sirius. She wasn't just bitten… she was forced into a tribe of these fiendish werewolves. However, that is a story for another day. My wife is going to be needing my assistance, and I am not going to deal with an angry pregnant witch tonight." Harry finished and stood up.

"Thank you for telling me," Sirius said with a smile as he erected himself.

"You are welcome, Sirius," Harry replied and hugged the older wizard.

Sirius pulled away and smirked at him. "What is your animagus form?"

Harry chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I am a wolf. I suppose I was so concerned with my friend and her plight that it makes it almost easier."

Sirius's eyebrows crept to his hairline. "A wolf? Not a stag, dog, or lion. You are a bloody wolf?"

"I am a bloody gray wolf, Padfoot," Harry repeated with a bright smile.

"Impressive. You never cease to amaze me. Must be your mother's side."

Harry laughed and patted the older man. "I hope so. I will tell her you said that."

"Please do. It has been too long since she was given a compliment. Merlin knows your dad isn't the sharpest." Sirius teased, and Harry moved to leave.

"I will see you at dinner tomorrow. Remember, if Hermione does show up, please don't say anything."

"I won't, I promise."

"Thank you."

* * *

The Potters were all sitting together across the larger table from Remus and Sirius. Molly took the children for the evening so the adults could have dinner and celebrate a belated anniversary dinner for the two marauders. Three years of marriage after years of friendship may not have seemed like anything but a blink in time, but it took Remus and Sirius a long time to decide it was the best thing to do for each other. No longer would either one of them have to live without the other out of self-doubt.

Ginny rubbed her stomach and sighed, "I wish I could just have one glass of pumpkin juice, Harry." Her voice was wistful, and Lily gave her a sympathetic pat.

"I know, dear, but last time it made you sick." Lily reminded her, and Harry nodded.

Dorea took a large gulp of her wine and shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes, I wonder what that would be like, and then I realize I don't want the after-effects."

Remus placed his fork down and tilted his head. "It is a life choice, Dorea. Not to worry, you will have time to decide. You aren't even in the middle of your twenties yet."

There was a roar of the fireplace, and everyone froze; they were in the belief she wasn't going to show up. Hermione came into the room with a small gift in hand and a chagrined expression. "I am sorry I am so overdue. A meeting with McGonagall ran late, so I was in a rush to get suitable after."

She made her rounds for kissing the older Potters and Ginny before holding out the box and handing it to Remus. "For you and Sirius. Happy belated anniversary. Teddy helped me pick it out."

"Thank you, Hermione," Sirius said politely, and she gave them another nod before setting herself at the far end of the table, away from the marauders.

Dorea chewed her lips before turning to Hermione. "Hey, how is your new home?"

Hermione smiled, but her eyes seemed dark and weary. "Very well, thank you for asking. It has a nice study with a good size area for a library. Nowhere near as roomy as Sirius's house, but it will do for just me."

Harry gave an agreeing motion and spoke carefully. "It is charming. I can imagine you will enjoy plenty of summer nights on the porch with a good book. The small coppice nearby is a welcomed treasure."

Lily clapped and smiled. "That is wonderful, Hermione. I am so relieved it is too your liking. I will let Marlene know that you are satisfied with your investment."

"So, Miss best selling writer, what is the next book about?" James asked, and Hermione paused while dishing her food to her plate.

"Well, dad… it is- er- it is in the working. I had decided to make my heroine a bit less… virtuous. She will have to choose between what is right and what is smart. I want the reader to bite their nails in anxiety over the final book in the series but not be to cliché."

"Wolf clans and witchdoctors… sounds pretty cliché to me," Sirius teased with a smile, and Hermione bit down on a smile.

"Someone had been reading my books?" she asked him, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"It was something to do when I was bored. Your little nature witch is entertaining."

"Naturalist, Sirius. She conforms to the magic of nature." Ginny corrected him, and Remus folded his arms.

"Wolf clans? Why did you make them skinwalkers in the first place? A Native American piece of lore?" Remus questioned, and Hermione paled as she stared at him.

"Well, yes. Supposedly they were witchdoctors that did evil to become wolves and other animals, which is why when their tribe captured her, she found out that was not the case. A birth rite was given to them by the spirit of the forest."

Harry cleared his throat, "Hermione spent the first two years during the summer with one of her coworkers on his tribal land. She had plenty of influence on their culture in her stories."

"So, three years of marriage. Have you learned anything?" Dorea questioned her uncles; she was unamused with the topic.

"Tons. How to make your Uncle Remus throw things at me. How many ways to get him to ask me to stop being a wanker… it has been riveting." Sirius said with sarcasm influencing his voice.

The male werewolf laughed and rolled his eyes. "He has quite the learning curve. We have known each other longer than you have been alive, Dorea."

"I think that it is quite fitting…" Hermione said simply and sipped her glass. "No one else would want Padfoot after they knew he snored so loudly."

Sirius gaped with a wide grin. "Hermione Granger, you shady witch."

"What can I say, you did leave it open for debate."

Remus watched the two of them, and his brows knitted in slight confusion. From what Sirius had said, she wanted to do with neither of them. Now she was bantering and prodding at Sirius's expense and ignoring Remus completely.

"Harry and I decided that we want to throw a huge party at the end of the summer." Ginny declared, and the table engaged with the new subject.

Hermione, however, was focused on her eating as she noticed Remus was watching her with critical eyes. She had not planned on engaging Sirius as she had, nor was she planning on Remus staring her down with a glare. It was an awful, disturbing feeling that bubbled within her at the concept that he was angry with her.

The older werewolf could smell her distress on the air and mentally shook himself; she wasn't in control of her feelings. The more influential voices in the family influenced her… Remus cleared his throat and kissed Sirius's cheek before moving to go to the bathroom. He heard her following him down the hall and turned once he was next to the bathroom door.

"Can I help you?" He asked gently, and she scowled.

"Remus, I was not flirting with Sirius."

He raised an eyebrow at her and slanted his head to the side slightly. "Well, not intentionally, Hermione." He corrected her, and she chewed her bottom lip.

"I am sorry," she declared softly. "I- this was a mistake- I am sorry." Hermione was moving to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

"That wasn't a jab. I don't worry about Padfoot. He would never leave me for anyone else. I cannot quite figure out why you are avoiding me." His voice was steady, and Hermione's eyes grew to the sizes of snitches.

He was trying to offer her an opportunity to start a dialogue, but he could visibly see her anguish. "I know that, Remus. I am not ignoring you," Hermione's voice shook, and he could see her anxiety.

"You aren't? You seem to be to me. I have quite the instinct to sniff things out." He rumbled, and she ducked her face down.

"I am not. We are fine, you know. There isn't anything to concern yourself with, Moony."

"Why do I smell fear coming from you?" he asked quietly, and she yanked her arm away from him.

Her eyes snapped to his as she tried for a glare. "You do not, now if you will excuse me," She retorted and pivoted to leave.

He watched her walk away and stood there in silence a moment. It wasn't in what she said that made the werewolf so pensive. It was in what she did not say that made him contemplate. What was she hiding that she was so desperate to keep them at arm's length? How did she mask her scent so well? So many different variables that made Remus curious of the new werewolf.


	6. Chapter 6

She was gasping as her legs had coiled with a lock grip around him. The sandy brown hair… the feral smell of forest and dirt… in her mind, it was so much more exotic and pleasurable. His body was pressed roughly into her as he held her against the bathroom wall. "Fuck… how do you feel this good?" He hissed into her ear, and she huffed.

He was breaking her fantasy. "Shut up, Weasley, just shag me," Hermione growled and dragged her nails roughly against his shoulders.

He shoved her crudely and bit into her neck, causing her to tighten her closed eyes, and a scream of relief was swelling in her. She wouldn't tell the substitute that he wasn't what she was imagining, but she wasn't sure he cared much anyway. They had agreed that there wasn't more than just this that either of them wanted.

Fred wasn't interested in relationships, and Hermione was just looking for a quick fix. The full moon had taken all of her reserves from her. She needed her itch scratched desperately, and the Weasley offered. It was stupid, at least in Hermione's opinion. She couldn't believe that she had fallen so far that physical contact was what she needed to run off her wolf's agitation. After tonight's dinner, it was more than necessary.

Hermione wasn't getting the angle she needed from him, so she made him grow unbalanced. With that, she climbed from his grasp enough to make him have to bend to the toilet. Once he sat steadily, she pulled away enough to give him a breathy laugh and roll her hips. "So much better. Now, let's see if we can finish with a bang, Freddy."

The witch became heady and aggressive as she snarled and pressed into him roughly. Her hand went to his neck as the other used his arm around her for leverage. He was panting, and she wasn't complaining as she could feel the tightening of her peak. She needed a brief moment of it even if it was to her detriment.

When it sprang loose like a tautened rubber band that was released, she howled and bit into her arm as they rode it out together. It was wild and passionate, but she could sense it still threw the Weasley off. Ignoring his surprise, she closed her eyes and heard the howling of another as she let it apex and fade.

Fred waited for her to become less passionate before he sighed. "Merlin, Hermione. When did you get great at this? All these years wasted on shitty shags when I could have just fucked you."

Hermione pressed her forehead to his chest as she caught her breath, "You were married, and I was in America, shagging my boss." She climbed off his lap and stretched her limbs. "That wasn't as bad as last night, Freddy."

"I am a fantastic shag, I don't know where you get that from," the Weasley snickered and ran a hand through his hair.

"You are, but you haven't gotten to know that side of me yet. Once you do, it will be better," Hermione murmured and brushed the hair from her face.

"You know, we can talk about your condition without you making it sound like a different aspect of you entirely."

She turned to him, and he saw the massive bites she didn't cover with tattoos in the bathroom light. "Don't break the rules, Fred. I don't want to have to kick you out yet."

"My apologies, I forgot I needed to act like it doesn't exist," he teased, and she rolled her eyes and reached for her robe.

"I am going to grab some water, did you want something to drink?" she asked, and he stood up, grabbing his boxers.

"Yes, I would love some whiskey if you got it."

The young werewolf padded into her kitchen with her robe wrapped tightly around her. There was a small part of her that felt that she brought this upon herself as she felt the high subside. She wanted much to ignore what was going to be an emotional crash later of self-loathing and darkness. No winning in this way of life now, just finding ways to cope.

She was lost in thought after pouring the glass of firewhiskey for Fred when her door opened. The familiar smells of someone she wasn't expecting, invaded her sensitive nose. "What are you doing here, Severus?" Hermione inquired before he stepped inside.

The potion master was sneering at the young witch. "Miss Granger, you apparently do not answer letters within a proper time when they are marked urgent."

Hermione sighed and waved him to set the box he had on the table. "I was occupied. What is it this time?"

"I need more samples if you are expecting me to modify the Wolfsbane Potion further. Your lack of success with a conscious transformation this full moon caused me to ignorantly suspect you would desire to make haste for another attempt."

Hermione groaned and waved, "Yes, yes, I understand that. Let's make this fast."

"Hey, Medeina, how about we have our drink out on the porch," Fred called out as he entered the room.

Hermione's cheeks bloomed as Snape gave her a look of disgust. "Seems I had indeed interrupted you being occupied. However, I am quite confident that you would prefer to finish our business before I take my leave?"

Fred thinned his lips and waved her off as he went back toward her bedroom area. "Let's finish this…" Hermione growled and sat down at the table with her arm extended.

Snape opened the box as he sat down and pulled out several vials and a needle kit. He unceremoniously felt for a vein and started to fill the bottles without a sound. Hermione scrunched her face at the faint smell of blood, and his gaze softened. "We can only try." He told her, and she gave him a small nod.

"I know, Severus, I apologize for not answering your letter."

Snape let down a few more of his abrasive shields and sighed. "Hermione, we need to talk about the possibility of not being able to change the potion after this time. We have been trying for a year."

She gave him a nod and exhaled as he pulled out the needle gently. "I know. I appreciate your hard work and giving me the opportunity to return home. It hasn't been easy, but at least I will have some time before…" Hermione paused and rubbed her face.

"We will make an effort to end it before that sentence is something to concern ourselves with." He patted her arm, and she smiled.

"You are like the horrible uncle I never had," she snickered, and he rolled his eyes before placing the items back in the box.

"Compliment or not, Hermione… I am not your uncle." He stood up and pulled out his wand and a small vial. "I would hate to fathom the type of instability that would cause if I were."

He waved two fingers at her, and she pursed her lips before handing him her other arm. Snape uncorked the vial and dashed the contents of it on her bleeding bite she caused earlier. He waved his wand over it, and it disappeared below her tattoo. "Let's try to avoid any self-inflicted wounds before the full moon, Hermione. It isn't healthy for you to overexpose yourself to the concealment ink."

She stood up from her seat and took his hand, "Severus, thank you. It is a relief to have your help."

Snape ran his free hand over her cheek, and his eyes glinted. "You must find what makes you and I different and embrace who you were. It takes courage to accept your instincts, no matter the hardship involved. You were a Gryffindor once; you best find out why." Just as quickly as he had unstiffened, his steely demeanor returned as he let her go. "Good night, Miss Granger." He tucked the box in his arm and left her house swiftly.

Hermione let out the breath she held and rubbed her face. "So when did you and Slimy Snape bump uglies?" Fred asked as he came back into view.

The werewolf shot him a heated expression and folded her arms. "None of your damned business, Weasley."

"So, you did?"

"No," Hermione spat and waved her hand. "Do you think I would be asking you over if we had?"

"I am probably a better shag. He is what, ancient now?"

Hermione curled her lips in a deadly snarl as her eyes glimmered. "You don't understand anything, Fred. Just get out if you are going to be a twat. I have my reasons for having him come over. None of which have to do with heated shags nor ill attempts at feeling normal."

"Okay, I am sorry. It is just strange that he can come and go, but you aren't allowing me to do so. If this is something without attachments, the least you could do is meet me halfway."

"My business is my own. If you don't like my rules, you can leave as well." Her voice was curt and cold, very unlike who he used to know.

"Alright. I am just going to have my drink on the porch. Did you want to join me?" He asked carefully, and she gave him a small motion of agreement.

"Just as soon as my anger has settled. I need a moment alone," Hermione replied, and Fred took the glasses off the counter.

"Don't be too long, beautiful. We still have a few more hours before I have to knock out for work."

She waved him off and covered her face. "Of course. Let's make the most of the time when I have recovered." He moved to leave, and she hemmed. "I am sorry, Fred. I am sorry it has to be like this."

He smiled, even though she still had her face covered. "It isn't a bad thing to need someone, Hermione. Even if it is just for moments just to feel normal."

Hermione released her face and glanced over at the lengthy Weasley. "I know, Freddy. I do wish I was better. Thank you for understanding."

"Not a problem. We all seek the same thing in the end; Belonging." Fred left her to her own devices so that she could calm and enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

**_Later that night, when the world was quiet…_ **

Hermione was pacing the floor as she felt the anger build. How disgusting was she that she could not touch her sanity? It was waving a flag of peace at her as the wolf snarled and snapped at her while she sat on the island alone. There was nothing she could do to reach out and communicate to it... to relieve her of her pain.

Throwing her arms up and snarling, she ran outside to her porch to be in the fresh air. Hermione's voice bellowed over the barren lands in front of her as she roared in aggravation. It was savage and hoarse as it filled the rolling sea and forest in front of her full of the sound.

Hermione jumped to the grass and felt the moist land sink below her weight. Her fingers ran through the soil, and it called her to smell the ground below. The trees in the distance waved in the breeze and sung to her as she let her eyes connect with the infinite sky above. Her heart wanted to howl in the loneliness, but she was able to comfort the wolf enough to subdue it this time.

When the witch finally retook full control of herself… she wept. Her crying was loud and pitiful as she let it reach out to the stars. Never had being so isolated wrenched her heart in such a way. It was a poison that seeped to her core and caused despair like nothing before it. Somehow, someway, she needed to find out how to soothe her wolf before it tore her stability apart.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The months flowed… and school was going to start; a week before the full moon.** _

Harry was visiting 12 Grimmauld Place before things were going to change for the year. He hasn't seen them due to work in a couple of months, and they were all sitting down having tea. Neither Remus nor Sirius mentioned the silvery scar that was along Harry's jawline. It could pass as a scuffle with a wizard duel, but the Marauders knew better.

"How are things, Harry?" Remus questioned before sipping his tea.

The young Potter ran a hand through his hair and smiled. "Pretty well. Gin is going to pop before Christmas… hopefully."

Sirius had out a few books for some last-minute reviews and glanced over his reading glasses at him. "That's fantastic. I am proud of you both. How is your lupine friend?"

Remus arched an eyebrow in curiosity, and Harry glanced between the two of them. "She is fine," Harry said slowly.

"We are going to be using the Shrieking Shack. It is convenient for me, so I don't have to worry about being late to classes, and then Teddy can stay home with Lil." Sirius declared firmly, and Harry gave him a nod.

"Of course, Sirius. We both have plans for other ways to help my lupine friend cope. McGonagall also made sure Hermione had coverage those days, so she doesn't have to worry about returning to the grounds right away." Harry declared, and Remus tilted his head.

"How?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, and he cleared his throat. "Well, she doesn't do well with cramped spaces, so I usually run with her."

Remus furrowed his brow and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Harry, does she not take Wolfsbane Potion?"

"She does. Just don't worry, Moony. We have a system down now. We practiced the last few months, and we know what we are doing."

Sirius leaned over his books and frowned. "Then why does she hate cramped spaces. Even when Moony was at school, he didn't mind them."

"Because, Padfoot, the first several years of being a werewolf, she ran forests and howled at the moon. She hunted and enjoyed the footfalls of her companions as the moon rose and fell for them."

The marauders glanced at each other and frowned. "So, what does that mean for you?"

"It means I have it handled until she thinks I don't, marauders."

They both saw it now; he wasn't even sure if he had it controlled. It made Sirius place his glasses down and cross his arms. Remus thinned his lips and leaned closer to his partner. "Harry."

The Potter snapped his vision to a fiery stare. "Don't, Remus. Don't even start with me. If I say I cannot do this, then she leaves for America and never comes home. Those were the options I was given, and she won't stand for them any differently. My dad is worried, you both are, but I am telling you, Hermione Granger is adaptable just as she was before."

"How is she outside of the lunar phase?"

Harry paled slightly and rubbed his face. "I don't know, Sirius. She doesn't talk to me about herself or how she is coping, but Fred keeps me updated. Since they started their whole business together, he has been opening up to me about what she is like behind closed doors. She never hurts him, but she has had to nurse wounds from self-inflicted injury. I am not sure, Remus wasn't ever like that was he?"

Sirius scowled and snorted. "She is shagging Fred Weasley?"

Harry nodded slowly and slumped. "I don't get it either."

Remus, however, raised his eyebrows and shifted his posture. "So, does he sleep with her after?" He asked, and Sirius glared over at the werewolf.

"What does him sleeping with her have to do with her shagging him?"

Harry waved them off and scoffed. "I don't know, Moony. He says all they do is shag."

Remus exhaled and sipped his tea before speaking. "She will do better at Hogwarts. Hermione's other side is lonely. Once she has something to focus on, her wolf will be a bit more subdued. Right now, she is living in an isolated cottage and focuses on that when she doesn't have a reason for someone to be with her; she hasn't a reason to be Hermione. It is quite a juggling game. If you said she had a pack to run with during the full moon, the likelihood is that she knew one or two of them outside of the transformation."

Harry braided his fingers together and pursed his lips, not looking at the marauders. "Well, I know it bothers her that we don't speak the same language when Hermione is her wolfy self. She tries to communicate and gets nowhere with me. Picking up on things here and there has been a guessing game, but she tries all the same. I have learned just to follow her lead when we are out there."

Remus frowned and swayed his head. "She is a beta, Harry. She isn't one to lead, not anymore. Some of her frustration lies in the fact that she doesn't have someone to follow."

"From what Fred says… you have her wrong, Moony. She is quite aggressive." Harry replied, distinctly uncomfortable by the conversation.

Sirius bellowed out a stream of laughter and shook his head. "Just because she gets twitchy in the sheets doesn't mean she likes to boss other werewolves around. The proof is sitting next to me in the opposite effect."

The werewolf smirked, and Harry could see the wolfish personality he rarely uses was seeping through. "I will make you an offer, Harry. If you feel like she isn't doing well after this full moon, have us join you for the next one. You wouldn't be openly speaking to us about it if you weren't concerned she was going to leave or worse."

"If she leaves because of your ridiculous plan, Remus, I will skin you alive," Harry said with a severe tone.

"I will have Sirius do it for you, Harry." Sirius frowned over at him, and the werewolf waved him off. "I promise you."

"You believe you are that correct?" Harry asked after gulping audibly.

"Yes, I believe that one hundred percent."

Harry chewed his lip and rubbed the back of his neck. "I have been worried lately. She isn't herself; well, her post bitten self. She doesn't even let me stay to help her after."

Sirius covered his face and shook his head. "Why doesn't Hermione just bloody listen to those that know more."

"I don't know, Pads. She has always been like that," Remus replied, and Harry made an agreeing gesture.

"I will keep you posted after the full moon."

The older animagus tapped his finger on the table. "Dorea told me something a couple of months back, and I had forgotten until just now. Did Hermione ever mention who she saw out in America?"

Harry chuckled and swayed his head comically. "She told Dorea she was seeing the DADA professor, but there is more to the story. He was the one who took her out to meet his tribemates. Eventually, he was the one who got her bitten because he didn't want her to leave for London. When she told the headmaster months down the line after she couldn't handle running with his tribe, it turned even more mental. The headmaster fired him and found her a few safer friends of his to run with. It was a huge disaster, but she handled it well. One of the female werewolves still writes to her."

"You mean to tell me there are tons of werewolves out in America?" Remus sounded doubtful, but Sirius covered his chuckle up with a cough.

"There is a bit more awareness of them out there because many tribes were exposed to them. It is considered an affliction, but there is actual tribal land dedicated to some of the various werewolf packs. It made Hermione quite emotional to witness such awareness."

The Marauders both seemed awestruck by such an idea. "So, if you happen to be bitten during a full moon, you would have tripped on tribal lands? They don't go into the cities or countryside and kill or injure people?" Sirius asked with a firm glare.

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he sipped his teacup. "Hermione made it sound like when you get bitten. You are assigned a location for which you meet the pack you will run with during your transformation. Most don't use Wolfsbane Potion because they have the lands heavily warded and sealed properly. If a werewolf attack happens outside of them, I am not sure what happens."

"That's mildly comforting to know that it isn't looked at like a death sentence in the states…" Remus grumbled and raised an eyebrow.

"She said one of her packmates told her it was rare for someone to induct a witch or wizard into a pack. The wizard who handles the werewolf division out there sent her a formal apology and a stipend for what happened to her. Quite odd if you ask me." Harry finished with a head shake, and Remus laughed.

"Maybe they were afraid she would send Kingsley after them. I am sure he was livid when he found out what happened."

"He was… truly livid. That was why they took such good care of her. Kingsley fought for her to come home after he was notified, but she couldn't travel. Things are… well, I suppose it is different to run with a pack. She told me for the first year she wasn't allowed to work weeks at a time because of the transformations."

"Hermione was with werewolves in America?" Teddy's voice interrupted the powwow and made the wizards jump.

Ginny walked into the dining room and waved. "We have returned. Anything important being spoken about?"

"Just Hermione and her adventures lately with me," Harry murmured, and Teddy sat next to his dad.

"You mean with the werewolves? Hermione told me they are mostly nice. One of them even helped with all of her drawings." Teddy said matter of factly as he reached out for a biscuit on the table.

Remus narrowed his gaze at his son. "What do you mean, Teddy?"

The boy glanced over at Ginny, who gave him a shrug. "News to me, kiddo. You and Hermione were chatting up a storm today, so you tell them."

Satisfied with that, Teddy swallowed his bite and smiled. "Hermione told me the reason she got her drawings on her skin was that of her werewolf friend. She said it keeps the ugly scars away. I told her she was pretty no matter what she looked like, and she called me a Lupin."

Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "You are a Lupin, Teddy boy. A sly little Lupin."

"She also told me that I needed to take care of my dad and make sure to go over and feed her cat. He came up to her when she was crying one night, and she liked him so much she kept him."

"A cat, well, that is good," Harry replied, and Teddy nodded with a smile.

"Hermione told me Cornelius keeps the bad dreams away. He has pretty orange and black fur."

The older animagus patted Remus on the shoulder. "I am going to go finish packing up. You bunch come say goodbye before you leave if I am not back down here."

"You mean you are going to start packing, Pads?" Remus corrected him, and Sirius leaned over and kissed the werewolf.

"Yes, but only because I know you hate it when I leave." Sirius rumbled, running his fingers over his partner's face.

"Of course, I would come with if I could."

"Me too, Uncle Sirius," Teddy echoed, and Sirius reached over, patting the boy on the shoulder.

"I will be back, just want to make sure I get it done now, so the rest of the evening is relaxing."

They all bid Sirius a quick goodbye and continued to listen to the boy talk about his day. Remus was still musing over what was spoken about the female werewolf. There was so much going on; he wasn't sure what she was doing. He stashed his thoughts aside as he enjoyed the afternoon with the Potters.


	8. Chapter 8

She had the jitters like it was the first day of first year. Her wolfish side was rather excited as well, which could be noted as unusual for Hermione. She had taught so many students over the years as a werewolf, but this was the first time that her lupine aspect, she had taken to calling Luperca, was stirring. Her robes neatly covered her vast arm tattoos, and she wore a delicate necklace to draw away from the intricacy of her neck.

The students were shuffling in slowly, and she was gnawing on the inside of her lips, seeing the Dining Hall again after all these years was quite splendid. The werewolf was trying her hardest to block out the random chatter, but it came in waves as the children talked to each other.

_"Did you see that new Professor? I heard she was in America."_

_"She went here too, didn't she?_ "

_"What an odd outfit, she must be as batty as Trelawney."_

_"Did you know she used to dance naked with some of the savage tribes out there. My mum said she is a bit insane."_

Hermione sighed and shook her head slightly; this was bound to happen.

"Hey gorgeous, how is the gossip tonight?" Sirius's voice interrupted her spying.

She turned to see him in a beautiful set of robes and wearing a smile. "Sirius, you are as incorrigible as always," Hermione replied and kissed his cheek as he leaned over to her.

"Oh, what is that smell? It is fantastic," Sirius declared and sat down with a grin.

"It is called 'not a chance in your life.' My own personal scent," she teased, and he chuckled.

Severus slid into the seat next to her and passed her a bottle, "For the long night ahead, Professor." He murmured while sneering at the children in front of him.

"Ever the charmer, Snape," Sirius grumbled, and Hermione tossed her red hair behind her. "You know if I was not married…" he trailed off, and the witch gave him a disagreeing gesture.

"Seems Mr. Weasley took your idea, Black." Snape hissed, and Hermione turned scarlet.

"This isn't going to be something we talk about between any of us, understood?" Hermione was trying to wrangle in the situation, not knowing Sirius had that knowledge already.

Sirius arched an eyebrow and tilted his head, "Well, he is an easy meal for any woman who just needs a stand-in."

Hermione groaned and rubbed her face. "How am I going to survive this year with you, Sirius?"

"Very happily if you just listen," Sirius snickered, and McGonagall appeared with the sorting hat.

The Headmistress set it on the empty stool, and it started its song. Hermione smiled not at the children already sorted, but watched the young first years, nervously waiting for their chance to become sorted. It was a lovely experience, and one of which was different at Ilvermorny. She did not mind their odd spirit shroud, but this was what home was to her.

Sirius was watching her face light up with love and affection. He did not realize how much he enjoyed her wonder and tenderness, but seeing it so plainly made him feel lonely for her. He knew there was a deep part of her that missed feeling whole. She had been fighting a losing battle much as Remus had before finding his pack with the marauders. It must strike her as cumbersome to have lost hers so that she could come home.

The sorting was short, and Sirius had not remembered much of who went where. Minerva took to the podium and cleared her throat, making the students hush.

"Good evening, students and staff, and welcome to another wonderful year. We are celebrating not only a year of good fortune and wonderful peace but as well as a few warm greetings to familiar faces. As most of you remember, Professor Black will be returning to join us this year for Defense Against the Dark Arts." She paused, and there was clapping, as well as a few hoots and hollers from the Gryffindor table.

"Welcome back, Professor, and I hope this year, you will maintain the same decorum as Professor Lupin…" she trailed off, and Sirius gave her an embellished wave.

"We also have Professor Granger joining us this year for Muggle Studies. After teaching abroad at Ilvermorny, it is an honor to have one of our very own former students back to teach." McGonagall paused and gave Hermione a polite clap with the rest of the hall.

It shocked Hermione a bit to hear enthusiastic cheering to go along with her introduction. She wasn't sure, but maybe some of her stories from way back when she went here still lingered among students. Hermione waved courteously to the room, and the students settled.

Minerva turned to the room again and hemmed. "As most of you are all aware, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to students. I am also going to urge all students to not terry after hours."

 _"The werewolves in the forest might gobble you up!"_ hissed one of the students to a first year.

Hermione discreetly poured the potion into her glass and gulped it. She has had quite enough of the prattle of young minds. Severus was always keen on applying her former routine with elixirs and potions she would take while teaching… it was something a few coworkers imparted her at Ilvermorny. Hermione was convinced he just enjoyed the concept of perfecting them.

Sirius watched through the side of his vision as she relaxed and lounged from her straightened posture almost immediately. That was something different. He was convinced if she had tricks that Remus could use, she wouldn't hold out on them… or would she?

The rest of McGonagall's speech went unheard by the werewolf as she enjoyed the numbing effects of the potion. It was like it slowly silenced her more sensitive senses and gave her the chance to regroup. Food started to appear, and she could feel herself salivate over it. Quickly gathering what she could, her mouth was overjoyed to be tasting the exquisite dinner.

"So, Albus will be born in December," Sirius was attempting small talk with her.

Hermione sipped her glass and turned her attention to the animagus. "Yes, how wonderful. I am looking forward to it."

"You know, Harry made you godmother of James with the full intention of you coming back? That Potter with his blind faith in everyone." He snickered and gave her a gentle smile.

Hermione slanted her head to the side as her brows knitted. "Sirius, is something on your mind?"

"Join me for a nightcap after dinner?" he inquired, and her eyebrows shot toward her hairline.

"I suppose, but won't your husband have something to say about you inviting women back to your quarters?" She retorted with a puckish smile.

Sirius closed the gap between them and whispered. "He knows good and well, I wouldn't do anything without him there," his voice was full of playfulness and Hermione blushed brightly.

"Don't start with that, Sirius. I won't be able to look at him straight if you do." She warned him and turned back to her dinner.

"Are you coming home this weekend?" Sirius said while straightening his posture enough to eat.

She shook her head as she finished chewing. "No, not this weekend. I have to finish some sprucing of my office and other little bits around here."

Sirius secretly wondered how much she rehearsed these short answers to make them so flawless. It was unusual for him to see her do it. Remus was never great at lying, and neither was Sirius, but Hermione made it seem like it was something she had been doing for a while. He did not know the young werewolf any longer.

"Well, I will be preoccupied here. Too much work to get done," Sirius murmured, and Hermione made a sound of amusement.

"Work," Hermione snorted and turned to him. "You and work have never been companions." Her voice had an edge to it that sounded almost hurt.

Sirius noted the desserts at the table and then shook his head, "Come on, let's take a walk. Dinner is almost over, and we have tons to catch up on."

Hermione turned a bit toward Severus, who gave her a mildly amused expression. "I suggest holding your wand at the ready. Black likes to attract trouble." He told her, and she patted his arm.

"I will see you tonight, Sev," she replied, and he winced at her nickname.

"Hermione, I have repeatedly announced my displeasure to such a childish nickname."

Stifling a wide grin, she restrained enough to simulate a thoughtful gesture. "Alright, I will try to remember that."

Sirius and Hermione rose from the table at the same time, making McGonagall give them a perplexed expression. The young Professor maneuvered over to her and whispered about them catching up on family, which made Minerva's eyes soften. She gave Sirius a knowing expression in which the male animagus gently nodded. Hermione may not have known that Sirius knew her secret, but now the Headmistress was aware that he did… the relief was substantially more significant.

Hermione soon joined Sirius as they strolled the halls, awkwardly both of them not knowing where to start. There was a part of the werewolf that wanted to tell him if only to have another confidant, but it was too strained. If she admitted it to him, then she would have to confess why she had to stay away from his husband. It was muddled, and the more lupine side of her growled at her in disagreement.

"What's that line of writing on your neck? The one low, by your collarbone?" Sirius inquired as they neared the Defense Against the Dark Arts Quarters.

"An old saying from out there. 'Give me the eyes to see and the heart to understand,' it seemed wise to have a prayer etched on my skin."

Sirius opened the classroom door, raising his eyebrow in curiosity. "Seems that you embraced living in America."

Hermione stepped inside, and Sirius followed, he was contemplating many things as she glanced around. "It seems like a blink of an eye, and I was sitting at the desk right here." She said and ran a hand over the table in the front row. He watched her glance around, and her eyes grew sad. "I missed this place so much." Her voice was airy.

He approached her and rubbed her shoulder. "Come on, love. Let's get something to warm our blood."

The young werewolf followed Sirius into his office, and he flicked his wand to light the candles and fireplace. "A bit different in here since Moony and I share over the years. A bit of both of us here."

"Why did you start teaching?"

Sirius lounged in the chair at the desk and groaned. "After years of him missing his son, I told Moony he should take a break and spend time with Teddy. Since then, we have been switching off years. I enjoy it, and Remus is entirely thankful to be able to have the best of both worlds."

Hermione's cheeks flushed with color as she hemmed. "That is beautiful, Sirius. It is nice that you have each other."

He reached under the desk and waved his wand, revealing a hidden cabinet. He pulled out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. Hermione unbuttoned her robes to expose the dress underneath. She shed the outer portion of her outfit as Sirius slid the glass across the desk. Sitting in the armchair, she sighed and gave him a sincere smile.

"You just never change, Padfoot," her voice was full of affection.

Sirius swirled his glass while gazing at the contents. "So, Weasley, is it?"

Hermione weakly nodded as she sipped her drink. "Yes, Fred and I shag." She confirmed, and Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Is it more than that?" He questioned further, and she snorted.

"Merlin, no. Neither of us is interested, and I have my reasons before you ask."

He drained his glass and set it on the desk with a loud thump. "Well, is it loneliness?"

"Yes, Sirius. Of all the things I could worry about, I was concerned with someone warming my sheets." She grumbled before draining her glass.

"There is nothing wrong with that."

Hermione poured herself another drink and shook her head. "Pads, you have no clue. You don't understand what it's like."

"Well, that's true." Sirius murmured and ran a finger over the rim of his glass.

Hermione huffed and downed the contents before folding her arms against her chest. "Listen, when I was in the states, I had my own life. I didn't have to explain why I wanted to sleep with someone. I allowed myself to enjoy the motions of just being who I was without the expectations of others." She said with a frown that pierced.

"Who is expecting you to be any different?" Sirius asked, running his fingertips through his beard.

"Harry wants me to be normal, but I am not, not anymore," Hermione growled and stood up. "I am going to excuse myself. I am no longer in the mood to be regaling."

Before Sirius could argue any differently, she snatched up her robes and shifted into them in frustration. It was an action that he could recognize as a retreat. Hermione felt shamed by not only her condition, but whatever was keeping her from speaking about it. He watched her eyes flicker before she turned to the door, nimbly connecting the buttons on her robes. She left in two steady strides, leaving the animagus to scowl intensely.

He wanted to let her know it gets better, and she won't feel as lonely as she apparently has been. Something brought her home that she decided to up and left the safety of what she knew as a werewolf. Sirius wasn't confident he knew, but he could see the timid contemplation of her inner workings. It was a burden on her mind, one of which he wished he could solve for her.

The animagus pulled out a sizeable old parchment that was folded up in many creases. Pouring himself another drink, Sirius swished his wand in the air a moment before tapping the page. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he murmured, and the paper came to life.

He watched as she walked in a steady stride down to the dungeons. The werewolf looked to be in a hurry as she beelined for Snape's quarters where the Potion Master resided. After a momentary wait at his door, he moved to accept her. Sirius watched her pace his room in what he could imagine was frustration as Snape turned toward Hermione.

Sirius, for the life of him, could not figure out what she was doing with him. He was the last person she would have voluntarily divulged her thoughts. That's what the animagus assumed until he watched the man move toward the pacing werewolf, and they closed the distance from each other. Maybe she had indeed changed more than anyone thought.

Hermione was not there long after that. Her little footprints left the office and strolled toward her wing. Sirius was satisfied with knowing she was going to get some rest and placed the map away for the night. Answers would have to be sought eventually, but tonight he needed to sleep.


	9. Cambiare

The first week of school went by with ease as Sirius fell back into the routine. He enjoyed teaching and secretly wondered if it were his own comfort in helping raise the future his lack of legacy would not be a part of ever. It was no secret that Sirius felt he would make an awful father, he remembered seeing how awful and disconnected his own was and feared he would be that himself.

James knew that and made Sirius Harry's godfather regardless of his feelings of inadequacy. That was why he insisted that Teddy only call him Uncle Sirius or just Sirius. That was why Harry had informality with his uncles… Remus joined him for the first baby Potter so he wouldn't feel isolated. It wasn't until Dorea was born that both of them agreed that the title 'uncle' was necessary.

Here they were, standing in the Shrieking Shack. The three marauders were preparing for the full moon. Remus had already started disrobing as James glanced out one of the patched windows at the forest beyond. Something was nagging at the stag animagus, and Sirius wasn't sure what.

"Oi, what's it to you?" Sirius questioned, and James glanced back.

"Just worried about my son, that's all, Pads."

"He said he had it handled, but what is going on?" Sirius increased his urgency, and James rubbed his face.

"She is just different. A bit more wild than Moony ever was even at school. Her little heart is something unfortunate when she transforms." James finally walked away from the window and shrugged his shoulders after speaking.

"Sad as in lonely or sad as in heartbroken?" Remus finally joined the conversation.

James huffed and threw his arms out to his side. "She longs for things that I could only hope to avoid in my life." He said evasively and chewed his lip. "It should be a bit better this moon. Her friend from America came to help them."

The sun started to set, and the Marauders ended the conversation. Moony would be transforming, and neither of them wanted to set him off before. It was always difficult to watch their companion shed his human form in a vicious tearing of skin and howls, but once it was over, they would be there. The wolf soon appeared as they changed into their animal forms, and they settled in for the evening.

Sirius was nosing and nuzzling his partner as James relaxed in the corner, listening carefully to the outside. He did not want to tell them or give way to what he knew. Moony seemed quiet and peaceful, for the most part, as they relaxed. Sometimes in the last eight years, Moony had slowly grown quiet and contemplative during the moon. It made the transformations easier, and the animagi relieved that they could sleep through most of the night.

A few hours in and Moony perked his head up, tilting it in attention. Sirius heard it next, and the anxiety in his paws grew. James noted what the canines had heard, and he stood to attention snorting… he was hoping they would avoid coming here, but werewolves always had different plans. The howling grew, two separate higher pitched howls and a low grumbling one.

Moony sat up and joined the pack of wolves a few miles away, making Sirius growl and grumble at the werewolf. He knew that no good would come from calling them over, it would lean to catastrophe, Wolfsbane or not. Their friendly beast snorted and flicked his ears at the reply, before nudging the dog; he was telling him they should join them.

James stomped a hoof and flickered his ears in agitation. Sirius joined him but walking under Moony's neck and licking his face. The werewolf, however, was not having it and pawed at the door. Both animagi glanced at each other in what could only be seen as confusion. The stag bleated, and the dog grumbled as the werewolf snarled at the barrier.

The howling increased from outside, and Moony joined in for another round of loud announcements. It was something Sirius nor James had ever seen before. The dog finally gave in and walked up to the door, pawing at the knob cleverly until it opened. Moony licked the dog and tossed his head before heading out and into the tunnel. The animagi followed James in the rear as himself because his antlers were too large.

The werewolf slipped out under the Whomping Willow swiftly and was followed by the other two. They continued to trail him as he headed into the forest, sniffing wildly in the air. Moony had started to sprint, causing the other two to run harder. James caught up faster as a stag than Sirius, but they managed until he stopped and howled boldly into the night.

Moony was standing, tail well above him, and his ears flicked as the footfalls of the wolves came into audible distinction. It was then that Sirius realized what potential danger this was. They had not known Hermione's American friend and never met her as her wolf. They came into view, and it was like someone had iced the entire grove. They were standing in the middle.

A large gray wolf came over and greeted them with floppy happiness. He was quickly identified as Harry, which made Sirius whine and wag his tail. A smaller black wolf snorted and prowled toward the edge of the grove, she was not fond of strangers, and her body language declared she wasn't interested in meeting them yet. The slender red wolf stood, tail low and yellow eyes glinting in the low light. She waited patiently to be introduced.

Harry grumbled at her, and the wolf turned toward the confident werewolf with brown fur. It was his call, not Harry's, whether she was allotted to approach or not. Moony ducked his head down and sniffed the ground in an unamused gesture. The animagi watched in shock as he snorted, and she sat down. James bleated again and moved to approach her, but Moony growled.

The red wolf whined and stretched her form to the grass, pressing her chin down into the cold ground. If Sirius was unconvinced before that she was more fearful of Moony than they were of her, he was quickly corrected. The dog grumbled and nosed toward the patient werewolf, who waited for the erect one to acknowledge her. Moony took a few paces toward her, and she flicked her tail in an anxious fear as she waited.

He grumbled at her, and she whined as she stood up and closed the distance. The sniffing and nipping of introductions were finished quickly, and almost instantaneously, the red werewolf was licking and wagging her tail in acceptance. Only then did the black beast come back into view and grumble at the brown one. The red werewolf whimpered for her to join, and she greeted Moony with a gentle growl and grumble before the red werewolf yipped and bounced around.

She was excited and hopped over to Harry while grumbling and tugged on his ear. When she approached Sirius with the same attitude, Moony snarled, and she ducked to the ground. No one would mistake that Moony had full control over the situation; not even the animagi were going to challenge that. He lifted his head and howled, which caused the other werewolves to follow suit in a beautiful rendition to songs of the night. It was time for them to follow, and they would run through the night.

* * *

Hermione groaned loudly and whimpered at the stiffness of her limbs. She was awake, but she was not on grass or in a cave. Sniffing the air gently, she opened her eyes and saw a beaten-up abandon house she had never been inside. Her alarm bells were going off, but she had not the strength to argue.

"Good, you are awake, drink this," James's voice entered the silence.

"Dad? Where are we?" Hermione moaned and bunched the furry blanket that covered her form.

"The Marauders' full moon hideout. I am sure Harry has told you stories of the Shrieking Shack." James continued, and a potion bottle entered her view.

She reached out and noted she was still naked, but took the bottle and drank it. "Why am I here? What happened to Nessa?"

"She is recovering in her room at Diagon Alley. We helped her get there this morning when you passed out." James declared and ran a hand gently through her hair. "She told us to keep an eye on you because the Wolfsbane doesn't work for you."

Hermione scrunched her face up and chewed her lip as he came into view. "I am sorry, but I didn't want anyone to worry. It is the strain of the condition, that's what Dixson says. That's why Severus has been working so hard with me."

Another groan was heard through the room, and James chuckled. "Haven't done that in years, have you, Moony?"

"Merlin, no. I feel like I ran a marathon…" Remus grumbled, and Hermione blushed brightly.

"You found us last night?" she asked, and James rubbed his face.

"Well, you did not make it easier to stay inside and ignore you."

Remus snorted, and she could hear him shifting on what he was resting against. "No, you begged us to come out. The heartsick howling was enough to make even I feel empathy for your plight."

"Well, now you know…" she murmured and sighed heavily.

"Yes, now we know that you are the most submissive werewolf I have ever met," Remus growled, and James glared over at him.

"Moony…"

"No, Prongs, it needs to be said. Why did you think in all the bloody brilliant ideas you have daily, that was something you should keep to yourself?"

"Dad, can you leave us a moment?" Hermione questioned and moved to grab the shirt on the floor.

James chewed his lip but gave her a nod and left the room. Hermione slid on the shirt, not realizing until the scent hit her that it was Remus's. When she finally sat up, she saw him, clothed, and stretched out on a plush sofa. He was glowering at her, and she could see that he was just as wounded as her after the transformation.

"Do you want to know why, Moony? Do you want to know why I tried so hard to stay away, but it is obvious that I cannot?" Hermione snarled, and he raised an eyebrow, his lips tight.

"Tell me, because I am clearly lost on this." He snapped, and she huffed.

"Because Lupa sees Moony as…" she trailed off and shook her head. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Obviously, it does."

"You're my bloody mate, Moony. Stab me in the eyes, make me lose my sense of smell… something to get rid of this need to be next to you, and I would gladly do it." Her voice was sharp, and the timbers of pain were evident.

Remus was not prepared for this announcement, and his jaw fell open before he could respond. "How does that even work? There is no feeling of similarity or anything of the sort with Moony." He said, and she rubbed her face.

"I am a different breed of werewolf. I am part of a select rarity from America. Did you notice I was red? They are practically extinct now, which is why my ex thought it would be a fantastic idea to induct me and make me his mate… which I was not. You only get one, and I suppose you cannot choose them. From the moment I was changed, I knew, and it has been killing me since."

Remus felt like someone struck him with a stunning spell. "He forced you to be a werewolf because he couldn't find his mate?"

Hermione nodded slowly and exhaled. "He thought I would be if I were changed. He didn't tell me that's what he had planned or even that he was a werewolf before then. He spent several months trying to force something that wasn't there. His pack went as far as trying to help him convince my wolfish side that I was, I was just not seeing it."

They stared at each other a moment before Remus rubbed his chin. "Why me?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders before wincing. "I don't know. That was why I didn't want you around me, but it is hard to control that aspect of myself when I have no memory of my transformations."

"You know that this could never happen, Hermione. I am married, and you were a former student of mine." Remus said carefully, and she gave him an agreeing motion.

"I know, Moony. I don't want ever to cause you disarray or pain. I didn't even want Luperca to meet you. She is very adamant about this, and it only roots us into withdrawal."

The older werewolf watched, the younger one rub her face in irritation. "I am sorry, Hermione. I know that it is hard and maybe it is just a fluke. I cannot be what she needs me to be for you."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "I know, Remus. I have known that since the beginning. I promise I will choose another place to run during the full moon. I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me because of this." Hermione's voice was gentle and calm.

Remus waved her off and shook his head. "You can join us whenever it pleases you. I have my Wolfsbane Potion and am clear of mind when I am transformed. Nothing happens without my hand in it anymore. I am just letting you know. I cannot assist your wolf with her needs from me. It is wrong on many different levels, and I cannot participate in it."

She cleared her throat and gave him a nod. "Of course, Remus." She turned toward the door. "Dad, you can come in now." She called out, and the Potter joined them again. "Could you help me to the Hospital Wing? I need to get moving before the students wake up."

James gave her a small nod, and she transfigured herself a pair of pants from the sheet on the cot she was resting on. Once she was dressed, she moved to stand with his help. "Just one step at a time, darling." He murmured as she stumbled as she stood up.

James shot Remus a questioning look who waved him off. "I will see you when you return," Remus assured him, and the animagus helped Hermione from the Shrieking Shack, leaving the werewolf to contemplate.


	10. Chapter 10

Halloween was just around the corner, and Hogwarts was in full décor for it. Hermione was strolling with a bounce in her step and a smile as she donned a muggle witch's outfit. She even went and bought the striped stockings with a fake green bulbous nose. She had come to enjoy teaching Muggle Studies really and found it entertaining that most wizarding families were just as clueless as Arthur Weasley was about their workings.

She had rounded the corner toward Great Hall when she saw Sirius standing there with a few students. Hermione made to leave and head for the exit as quickly as she could without being noticed, but Sirius had bounded over to her, leaving the students with their questions.

"Fancy seeing you here," he told her as she opened the entrance door.

"Good afternoon, Sirius," she said curtly and made efforts to leave.

He slid in front of her and arched an eyebrow. "So, where are you going at this witching hour?"

"Nowhere," she responded and placed her hands on her hips. "Now, can I please go?"

"Head home with me this weekend? You have been avoiding Moony and me for weeks now. It is silly," Sirius said with a frown and kept her exit blocked.

Her eyes softened, and her painted lips pursed. "We both know why, Padfoot. I cannot do this."

"Harry misses you, and Dory misses you… I miss you. You are the only witch who stands up to me anymore." He snickered with a bright smile which evolved into an elaborate pout.

"Why are you so concerned about this?" Hermione questioned, and he tilted his head.

"Because, lovely, you have been isolated too long. If it makes Moony uncomfortable, then it does, but we need you home. You are a part of this family."

She seemed unconvinced as her eyebrows knitted slightly as they slid up. "Sirius, you realize what I told him over a month ago?"

"Yes, love, I do," Sirius murmured as he leaned toward her. "I am not as worried about it as him. I think it is something he isn't willing to admit."

Hermione felt her fake nose tip barely touching his nose as she spoke. "Well, it doesn't matter because we both know how Remus can be."

"Succulently sweet as you can be, doll, I am quite sure that you are avoiding being around him will do more harm than good to you both. You have my consent to stir up as much trouble as possible because my husband will never budge." Sirius was smiling wide with amusement.

Hermione's cheeks had bloomed bright with color. "Sirius Black, are you suggesting me to sleep with your husband?"

"Hammer missing the nail, darling. I am suggesting that you let your hair down and just be the feisty and lovable Hermione at dinner. Be you, and everything will turn out just fine." He said while reaching over and tugging on a large lock of her hair. "I need an accomplice to make dinners more interesting again at the Burrow."

Her lips curved, and her eyes crinkled. "Now there is the Sirius Black I know and love. Yes, that does sound fun."

Sirius's eyes flickered, and he leaned closer, now her nose was almost poking his cheek. "I even have a surprise for you if you promise to be brave."

Hermione pulled away slightly, her cheeks now a beacon of modification. "What type of surprise?"

"You will see, but I have it all planned if you promise to come."

"Alright, Pads, you made your point. I will come to dinner, but you best not be trying to push some awful wizard on me." Hermione growled, and the animagus chuckled.

"Not push per se, just nudge lightly. I promise you. You will enjoy dinner."

He moved out of her way, and she leaned over to kiss his cheek before going out the door. "I will come, Padfoot. Don't worry," she called back without turning around.

He watched her skip softly down the walkway and smirked as she went towards Hagrid's hut. The animagus was more than just a little pleased that she was coming. He wanted her to rejoin them justifiably for his godson's benefit. He only could hope that his surprise would bring her a bit of fun.

* * *

Hermione decided to be striking under Ginny's instruction. The younger redhead dithered about and helped her with her hair and dress with a smirk and compliments. It was the first time since she returned that she had been alone with the Potter. Hermione felt regretful for all the moments she missed with her friend. Ginny, during her wedding a few years back, had held the maid of honor spot empty. She said that no one else would have done it better than Hermione.

Hermione glanced up at the witch bobbing around and helping her finish her hair. "I am sorry I am not a good friend, Gin." She admitted and looked down at her lap.

Ginny's hand ran over the older witch's cheek. "You are a great friend. I am sorry I wasn't a good enough friend to convince you to come home sooner. I know it is hard to be in love with someone who is stupid and blind."

Her eyes reached the soft ones above her. "It doesn't matter anymore, Gin."

"What did he say to you to make you leave that night?" Ginny asked as she ducked down to eye level.

"He told me that the most miserable part of his life was never feeling truly loved. I assume it was when Sirius was going out and sleeping with witches." Hermione finished and turned her gaze away.

Ginny hadn't the heart to tell her that she couldn't have been more wrong. "It's alright, Hermione. We all have a stirring within us. Beasts of a different nature tormenting us with different feelings that are inhuman at times."

The werewolf smiled and tilted her head. "Some of us more than others."

"Do you know who Sirius is inviting tonight?" Ginny asked as she stood up and checked her appearance in the mirror. "It made my mum quite fidgety."

Hermione scowled and swayed her head. "He was cryptic with me. Usual Sirius."

Ginny batted her eyes and sighed loudly. "Sirius is still quite handsome. Don't tell Harry I said that."

"I promise I won't. You know he made several passes at me in the days that followed my break up with Ron?"

Ginny squinted her eyes at the other woman. "And you didn't?"

Hermione chewed the inside of her lip as her cheeks tinted. "Well, not completely. Charlie walked in on us, snogging in the bathroom. Needless to say, I realized what it looked like when your brother chuckled and offered his old bedroom before closing the door."

Ginny burst into manic laughter and shook her head. "Merlin, Hermione. I cannot say I am not a wee bit envious."

"He is twenty years older than me… both of them are." Hermione spat like expelling poison. "It was insanity that breached my mind that night. Thankfully I came to my senses after being interrupted and excused myself."

"Totally a shame, Hermione."

Harry poked his head in and smiled. "Are we ready for dinner? George said that it is mandatory to join them." Hermione stood up, and Harry's jaw dropped. "Well, who are you?"

The werewolf was in a maroon dress that had a vex ruffled skirt. Hermione's shoulders had a sheer panel that went down to a thick v-neck. "I hope you know this is similar to what I taught in at Ilvermorny. I had a very different wardrobe."

"It is very fitting. I remember how conservative you used to be." Harry murmured, and his cheeks tinted lightly.

"Did you just realize she was a woman?" Ginny questioned with a pinched scowl.

"Well, no- er- just that she never dressed like that before."

Hermione smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "It isn't the first time I have pulled out a surprise or two."

"With good reason, Harry, this type of dressing was never my forte before. Vanessa taught me a thing or two about how odd American wizards dress to fit in with the artsy crowd. I became quite enamored with the whole thing." She said as she straightened the ruffles and glanced down at the tights that covered her legs.

"Who wants to put a flutter down on baby announcement?" Ginny asked as she finished curling her hair.

"I say a moving announcement," Harry replied with a shrug.

Hermione waved them both off, "It's a baby, and she is three months pregnant. I smelt it on her at Harry's party."

Ginny put down her wand and crossed her arms over her chest. "That isn't how we play this game, Hermione. It is guessing, and you just took all the fun out of it."

Hermione huffed and tossed her hair. "Well, I was just honest. They are likely going to announce it because she is three months by the estimate."

Harry grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I guess that means we know who to ask when we are curious."

Hermione sighed and gave him a humorous frown. "I can tell you that Fleur and Bill have been trying again because she isn't taking the potion and that Ron has been seeing a woman who wears entirely too much perfume."

Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes. "You waited until now to tell us these things? I love a good stitch of gossip."

Hermione gave her a nod and grabbed her bag off the counter. "Well, you didn't ask. Now you know. Let's go see who Sirius invited to torture me tonight."

Harry clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Oh, I cannot wait to see your face."

They all three moved to the fireplace and went through one at a time. She took a deep breath and waited for a prolonged period before heading into the flames. Hermione landing in the sitting room at the Burrow. She glanced around and saw that the Potters were already talking with Remus and Teddy. She sniffed the air and smelt the potent aroma of food being cooked and the mild scent of each person in the room. She walked in a few more pace to see Arthur and was about to greet him when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Wolf girl, long time no see," a smooth voice whispered.

Hermione pivoted to see someone she had not expected. "Reggie! Oh, Regulus, it has been too long!" Her exclamation was loud and excitable.

He was a thinner and fiercer Black even in his matured age, but his smile was spot on in comparison to his brother. His curls were laced with silvery-white hair, giving him a distinguished look. His facial hair neatly cared for, and his eyes just as bright as ever. "My, my, you act like I have been in Bolivia for decades!" he declared as they embraced tightly.

"It has been too long. I cannot believe your brother convinced you to come." Hermione replied as she pulled away enough to look up at him.

He took her chin in his fingers and smirked. "He told me you came home, and I couldn't wait to pick your brain."

"How is the magical creatures division?" Hermione asked as he released his hold on her.

The Black folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, "How do you think? Tiresome and boring with the amount of paperwork I have to do. However, it is nice to be able to take trips and fight for the cause." His voice was full of mirth, and she grinned brightly.

"I suppose I am part of your research now," she teased with a raised eyebrow.

He leaned to her so that he could be eye level. "You are, and I cannot wait to delve into it. Are you available for such a task?"

"I am a rarity they say," she feigned contemplation before giggling.

What they were not noticing while they caught up was the number of eyes that traced them. Sirius was in the corner with Fred drinking a glass of brandy. The Black was smiling with enjoyment while the Weasley was frowning with a tilted head. Harry and Ginny were whispering to each other about her immediate attitude change, and the Lupins gazed on together. Teddy looked at the two adults with a knitted brow as he tried to figure out what was so unique about his uncle's appearance. Remus, however, was glowering at it.

Hermione caressed Regulus's arm and tossed her head to the side. "Want to grab a drink and chat? I am dying to hear about the House Elf Freedom Act you were working on a few years back."

The Black raised an eyebrow at her physical contact. "I would be delighted to share under one condition. You tell me all about your species."

She tugged him toward the kitchen and nodded. "You can ask all you like."

They had gone to retrieve a drink, and Fred cleared his throat. "They seem quite cozy, don't they?" he asked Sirius.

"Quite, I assure you. My brother fawns over her. Probably even more so now that she is part of his research." Sirius told him and sipped his glass. "Don't worry, Freddy, she will still shag you."

Fred turned scarlet and frowned. "Well, word travels fast."

Ginny wobbled over and tugged on Sirius's shirt. "Why did you invite him? You how she is now, and it just isn't fair." Ginny hissed, and Sirius stifled a chuckle.

"Ginevra, would you trust me just a bit?" Sirius asked, and she shook her head.

A loud voice hemmed, and Remus appeared. "So, this is why you brought him, Pads?"

"Most certainly, Moony. She needs someone to talk to on her same level. I imagine before dinner. He will go into a full synopsis of her novels."

They came back into the room, and Hermione whispered something to Regulus before greeting Arthur. It was polite and straightforward but was soon ended when the small Lupin demanded her attention by pulling at her skirt.

"Mione, you promised me to talk about Hogwarts." He insisted, and she bent down to him.

"Why don't we sit down with Uncle Reggie, and I tell you all about it?"

The boy glanced over at his uncle and raised his eyebrows. "Do we have to sit with Uncle Reggie?"

Hermione frowned and glanced up at the Black. "Did you make him mad at you?"

Regulus smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "I am not sure."

Teddy pouted slightly and huffed. "I just wanted to talk about Hogwarts. Uncle Reggie doesn't teach."

Hermione sighed and took the boy's hand. "Well, he might want to hear the stories too. Come on. You can sit between us if it makes you feel better."

The compromise settled the child who tugged them over to the large sofa, making Arthur move over so Hermione could sit down. Sirius was biting down on a grin as Remus frowned and turned back to him and Ginny. "Is my son making her talk about a school that we tell him about daily?"

"I am quite sure he is fond of her. At least you know he has good tastes," Fred snickered, and Remus rolled his eyes.

Hermione finished telling Teddy about her last month at Hogwarts, and Regulus had taken to twirling some of her red hair in his fingers behind her back. The boy was entirely enchanted by the conversation that he did not notice his pseudo grandfather was glaring stiffly at the Regulus. Harry had settled in a chair opposite of them and was smiling at her stories.

"You say he didn't know what a computer was?" Harry questioned with a smile, and Hermione nodded.

"He hadn't a clue, and it was quite perplexing to him," Hermione replied, and Teddy gasped.

"Grandpa, didn't you say that computers were hard to understand too?" Teddy asked, and Arthur gave him a nod.

"Of course, information stored in 'files' over the interweb. Quite the puzzle." He said, and Regulus raised his eyebrows.

"That sounds interesting to grow up knowing all about them. I always found electricity an interesting form of muggle magic." Regulus declared, and Hermione bit down on a smile.

"It is, probably, baffling to someone who grew up with quills and candles," Hermione snickered and sipped her drink.

Regulus gave her a mild frown as he sipped his glass. "Well, not all of us had exposure. As you know, that is here nor there."

"Teddy, darling, come get some juice before little Fred arrives," Molly called out from the kitchen and waved at the boy.

The eight-year-old hugged Hermione and shuffled off toward the kitchen, leaving the werewolf smirking at the Black. "You know, I don't think I remember him being so bossy." She declared, and Regulus shook his head.

"Must be a Lupin effect," he replied with a grin.

Arthur cleared his throat, demanding Hermione's attention. "You are enjoying your new subject?"

She nodded and took his hand. "Very much. I enjoy teaching things that seemed like a commonplace for me, growing up."

Arthur smiled and sighed. "You will have to share with me all of your little tidbits sometime. My curiosities about muggles remain intact." The Weasley moved to get up and huffed. "I best see if I can help my wife. She is anxious today."

"Offer my help if she needs it," she said, and he gave her a warm smile.

"I will," he paused and took Regulus into his view, "Try not to get into too much trouble." He finished and turned toward the kitchen.

Regulus stifled a grin and waited for the patriarch to disappear. "You realize he was shooting daggers at me. Even after helping to finish the war, I am still not trusted."

Hermione snorted loudly and turned entirely toward him. "Well, you have my respect, as usual, Reggie. Not often, someone is willing to change themselves completely for the greater good."

His eyes softened, and his peppered hair shifted with his head tilt. "Hermione Granger, don't you get all sentimental on me before I have a chance to examine you."

Her cheeks tinted slightly, and her lips pursed around a smile. "I am not."

Sirius had moved across the room and slumped on the couch next to her, drawing her attention away from his younger brother. "Hello, beautiful. How are you doing this evening?"

"Fantastic, Sirius. I hope you enjoyed being home last night." Hermione said, ignoring the werewolf walking over.

Harry chose to put down his Quidditch book and smiled. "You make it sound like he wouldn't."

"Oh, I am sure he did, until Remus probably hexed him for being a sod." Hermione snickered, and Sirius laughed, gazing over at his husband.

"She knows you so well, Moony. Next, she is going to tell us who was the Keeper and who was the Chaser." He teased, and the witch blushed brightly.

Regulus leaned closer to her ear and breathed. "We already know the answer to that."

Hermione's cheeks evolved into two shades darker if that were even possible. "Well, not something I envision daily, no."

"Or is it? I know you think about me naked and sweaty all the time…" Sirius trailed off and chuckled.

"Pushing it, Pads…" Harry mumbled, and Remus glared at him.

"Don't instigate such notions, Sirius," Remus warned him, and the dog animagus raised a finger.

"Well, it is you or me. My brother hasn't been around enough for her to fantasize about."

Hermione elbowed him hard in the ribs and flipped her hair. "What my thoughts are will never be your business, Sirius Black."

Regulus sneered at his brother. "Seems you have lost your touch."

Hermione smiled over at Remus. "Your son is quite demanding these days."

"Yes, he has a forceful attitude. I have a feeling it is because he is far too intelligent for his age."

Fred flopped down on the armchair next to Harry. "I like it. He has enough spunk to cause chaos at Hogwarts."

"Most certainly, Fred," Sirius said with a broad grin while rubbing his injured side.

Hermione set her glass down on the table. "Alright, I am going to run to the loo. Hopefully, George and Angelina show up soon."

Ginny watched her skip up the stairs and moved next to her husband. "Regulus," she started, and Harry waved her off.

"Stop it, Gin. You cannot control everything." Harry told her.

"I am with her. He is too old to be flirting with her." Fred snickered with a smile, and Regulus frowned over at his brother.

"Are they under the assumption that I am going to seduce our friend?"

Sirius bobbed his head with a bright smile. "Yes, brother. That is something they are concerned with. I, however, think it is a grand idea."

Remus drained his glass and shrugged his shoulders. "It would only add to the stories of how odd our lives work."

Sirius saw it masking below the surface; Remus was jealous. "Well, she is not entertained by much else these days." He persisted in seeing his husband react with knitted brows.

Fred shook his head and sighed. "To be honest, the biting thing is a bit odd."

"Biting?" Ginny asked, and Harry winced in discomfort.

Regulus tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. "Biting, you say? You or herself?"

Harry frowned and hemmed. "How do you know about that?"

"Never question the knowledge of a curious Black, Harry." Regulus sniggered with a smirk.

Remus thinned his lips and gazed over at Sirius. "I do not want to know what you have been telling your brother."

Sirius tinted pink and awkwardly laughed. "Well, I needed someone to talk to who knew just as much about werewolves."

"That's a werewolf thing? All this time, I just thought she was a masochist. Blimey," Fred groaned and shook his head.

Ginny stomped her foot and left the room in a huff. "Oh no, I am in for an ear-bashing later. I didn't tell her Regulus was going to be here…" Harry sighed and shoved his book to the table.

"Why is that such a big deal, Harry?" Fred questioned, and Regulus chuckled.

"Because I was the person to convince her to stay in the states for as long as she did. She had written to me a few years back, asking for advice on her condition. I insisted she find a happy medium before returning." Regulus explained, and Remus frowned.

"She told you everything?" he asked, trying to level his voice to mildly curious.

Regulus smiled at the werewolf. "Everything, Remus."

Hermione reappeared and grinned at the group. "Reggie, take a walk with me? I need some air."

Regulus stood up and offered his arm, "Of course, I then have an excuse for asking the juicy bits without little ears overhearing."

She took his arm, and he escorted her toward the kitchen. "You know, I like what you have done with your hair…" she trailed off as they disappeared through the doorway.

Fred sat up and frowned. "Is it me, or is she just a bit more comfortable with him than anyone else?"

"Oh, that isn't you, Freddy. Hermione finds him just as fascinating as charms." Sirius declared with a small smile.

Remus stood up and frowned down at Sirius. "You are a stupid arse," he spat and walked toward the stairs.

"I know, but you love me!" Sirius exclaimed, and Remus waved him off.

"Yes, but sometimes, Pads." The werewolf grumbled and ascended toward the restroom.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his godfather. "You realize he is going to be terribly mad at you."

"I know, but I needed to see it for myself," Sirius said evasively and exhaled.

"So, is she going to shag him or not?" Fred questioned, and Sirius shrugged.

"Depends on my brother. We shall see," He sighed and slumped back into the couch.

Harry could see the argument that Sirius was playing out in his head. Neither marauder was entirely happy with the turn of events, but his godfather was trying. What was said to have caused them so much friction over his best friend? It was something he would have to approach delicately.


	11. Chapter 11

If dinner wasn't enough, between inside jokes by the two Black brothers and the female werewolf, there was the ominous build of chemistry between them and her. Remus wasn't just infuriated. He was inflamed by Sirius, enticing his brother to further this frivolous flirtation. He did not despise Regulus; in fact, he felt Regulus was an honorable man in his later years.

An outstanding advocate for werewolves, he made it possible for himself and even now Hermione, to have the jobs they did. Regulus did what he could to preserve those that had not the voice to do so themselves. He also had inspired many other countries to make similar decisions with some of their magical creatures.

It was the way she behaved with him and Sirius that put his hair up and bite back a snarl. She was their little pet so that it would resemble, and nothing could be said to differ his opinion. The way she verbally swayed and danced with them was pricking him deep within. Hermione was shaking her wolf out from the depths of her and exposing all the characteristics she had that full moon.

Not even the declaration of pregnancy by Angelina and George jarred the male werewolf from his grumpy temperament. Now that dinner and dessert had been complete, he was now regarding her sit on the floor with all the small children, while Regulus was conversing with Bill and Fleur. Sirius tried to reach out to Remus, but he wasn't in the condition to argue, so he remained in the corner and scrutinized.

"I climbed mountains and raced through fields. When the sky felt like it was an ocean, I could almost touch, and the stars were tickling my fingers." Hermione described what some of America appeared to be.

Victoire gasped and clapped. "Oh, Aunt Hermione, I want to see it one day."

Teddy smiled brightly and clapped. "Oh, Mione, you are bloody brilliant. Vicky, did you know that she was friends with tons of werewolves, just like my dad?"

James scrunched his face and waved his finger. "Don't lie, Teddy. Dad says it isn't nice to lie."

Little Fred crawled in her lap and smiled up at her. "Tell us more, Aunt Mione?"

Hermione giggled and ran her fingers through the small child's hair. "I was friends with werewolves and goblins and even a giant!"

The children gasped, and James tugged on her dress. "What was it like?"

"It was scary at first, especially when the werewolves would jump out and scream, boo!" She hollered and started pretending to snarl and growl.

Her hands raised, and the children squealed before springing to run away, snickering. "Come get us like them!" Fred shouted, and Hermione took off after the hollering children as they ran up the stairs.

Regulus watched, and the two he was conversing with smirked at his stare. "So, is your curiosities cured yet, Regulus?" Bill questioned, and Sirius appeared, shoving a glass at his brother.

"He may say yes, but I have a flutter that says no," Sirius murmured.

Regulus rolled his eyes. "A Black is not of rare enough quality for that witch," Regulus retorted and Sirius snorted.

Fleur flipped her long blond hair and smiled. "Reguluz, you zhould at leazt talk about the interview you vant to do with 'er."

He grinned and wagged his eyebrows at his brother. "An in-depth interview on her years in America as a werewolf among their tribes. It will be an eye-opener for the ministry."

Sirius smirked wolfishly and nudged him. "How in-depth?"

"Completely," Regulus purred and glanced back at the werewolf stewing in the corner. "Excuse me. I am wearing my welcome." He pulled away from his brother and shuffled into the kitchen.

Bill eyed his wife as she examined him walk out of the room. "What is it about that wizard that has you girls so jittery?" he asked her, and she giggled.

Sirius cleared his throat after draining his glass. "That is an easy one Bill-ium; he is a Black and a single, available Black. We have a natural charisma and a different taste all together in our witches… or wizards for that matter."

"I vill 'ave you know, 'e iz a very interezting man," Fleur said in a pointed tone.

"But he isn't a cad like you, Sirius," Ginny declared as she walked over and smiled up at him. "Sirius, Remus looks upset…" Ginny started.

Sirius nodded. "I know he is. He is very perturbed with me."

"Go fix it now," Ginny tried to urge him.

Sirius shook his head. "He will say his peace later when we are in the safety of our home. Not to worry little Potter, I will take my medicine and allow him the space to do so later. If there is anything I love more than Harry and Teddy, it is my husband." Remus posture grew eased, and Sirius beamed back at him. "Moony, come on, join the party," Sirius called over to him, and the werewolf gave him an uncomfortable smile.

Hermione came bounding down the stairs and huffed. "I am saved. Thank Merlin for Fred and his well-timed products, or I would have been smothered by children!" she declared as she sauntered over. "By the way, congratulations," Hermione whispered into Fleur's ear, which turned pink.

"Now, 'ermione, that iz a zecret!" Fleur hissed.

Hermione stifled a giggle as Ginny gasped and rubbed her swollen stomach. "You too?"

Hermione smirked over at Remus, who gave her a look of amusement. "I don't usually ruin a good surprise, Hermione," Remus said as he wandered close to Sirius.

The werewolf ran his fingers over Sirius's back with a possessive edge, and the younger werewolf chewed the interior of her cheek. "Well, I was told I keep too much to myself by a particular Potter today."

Regulus stomped into the sitting room with a scowl. He looked quite perturbed and snatched the female werewolf up in his hands and kissed her cheek. "I am leaving, love. It seems my company is unwanted."

Hermione gasped and drew away to see Ron and George standing in a defensive posture at the kitchen. "What happened?" She asked.

Regulus exhaled and released her. "Appears I can't come to a party without deeper motivation than simply to be here. I was accused of some dreadful meddling and decline to be a piece of such allegations." Regulus spat back at them.

Hermione glared. "That isn't true, come on, I will accompany you," She insisted as she reached for his hand.

He shook his head and pulled his elegant fingers from her. "I will write not to worry." Regulus moved to leave.

Hermione pursued him closely as she tried to meet his pace across the room."Wait, Reggie, don't withdraw, please?" She begged him as he touched the doorknob. "At least let me come with you?"

Regulus shifted to her as he opened the door and looked down into her eyes. "You don't want me to leave you alone?"

She swayed her head and beamed. "No, why would I desire that? You understand, yes?"

"Certainly, but you discern what this seems like?" he murmured.

Regulus took an opportunity to inspect the entirety of the room listening tentatively to their interplay. It was apparent that their discussion was the main event. Even the two wizards posted at the kitchen doorway retained a stinging glower at the pair.

"Do you care? I most positively do not." She growled while narrowing her eyes back at the redheads.

Regulus let loose a large breath. "I shouldn't allow you. You just got back and are discovering your process with your friends and family."

"Let me take you to my home. I will come back to gather my items." She declared, and his eyebrow arched. "I have a spare room. I am not trying to force myself on you, Reggie." She teased.

He grinned at her while reaching out and twisting a red curl in his fingers. "I wouldn't dream of it, Hermione. Alright, but simply because I don't feel like establishing a portkey nor does retiring to Grimmauld Place sound like a choice tonight."

She lured Regulus outside and sealed the entrance behind her without even addressing the room. It was a moment that the complete house felt like the oxygen was absorbed from it. Ginny glimpsed over at her brothers, occupying in the kitchen doorway. "What in the name of Dumbledore did you say to him?"

"He is pawing at her like a prize piece, Gin, it isn't ethical," Ron snapped as his ears tinted.

Sirius glowered before walking up to the pair of Weasleys. "You realize the only reason I invited him is that he was the one to assist her to get the permits to return to the bloody country? She doesn't even bloody know that!" He shouted and set down his empty glass with a thunk on the side table. "Regulus has never- will never- do anything to her that she doesn't very well fancy to be done! How dare you accuse him of aspiring to slip in and out of her life like…" He trailed off with fury etching his tone.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Like a Black?"

"And what? What did you do, Ronald? Did you write her letters to urge her to come back?" Harry revealed himself from the kitchen.

"Enough, there has been entirely too much quarreling in my house. George, Ronald, I expected so much more of you. She is empowered to determine who she fancies as company. Merlin knows she warrants it after what befell her," Molly snapped from the kitchen.

George groaned as he scrubbed his face with a pinched expression. "Mum, she is a bloody werewolf, she isn't going just to fancy someone to hunker down with for the long winter ahead. He is old enough to be her dad," He retorted.

Remus cleared his throat as he paced forward. "Being as her little secret isn't a secret anymore, I believe I am allowed to weigh in on this?" Remus inquired and stepped up to the two Weasleys still at the kitchen entrance. "Say what you will, but that woman, she is going to make her own choices, condition or not. I did, and I choose to believe my decisions are not hampered by being a werewolf."

"What did I miss?" Fred declared, arriving down the stairs. "I heard yelling."

"Fred, tell them that you are seeing her. You don't need someone else trying to vie for her attention as well," George responded while waving his hand.

Fred's eyebrows raised as he twitched his nose. "Georgie, I am impressed you are defending my honor, but we aren't dating. In fact, I was going to call it off soon; she is too extreme for me. I haven't the gumption to provide her what she definitely needs."

Molly screeched from the kitchen and moved her sons out of the way. "Of all the stupid and inconsiderate things to say!" She shouted as she beelined toward him. "Frederick, you best tell me you didn't persuade her to do something she shouldn't have."

Fred flushed and waved her off. "Mum, consenting adults. We preferred to keep it quiet, but seeing as this family is invariably up in arms about things, you can comprehend why it wasn't a secret. She is too occupied pining over different wizard for me to fancy anything more."

Ginny gasped and swung her head. "Poor Hermione."

"So, this is what that was about?" Harry asked and shoved Ron. "You were so disturbed someone else was moving to step on your brother's toes that you ridiculed a war hero? A man who strived so incredibly hard to clear his name and save our lives."

George and Ron grimaced as they murmured apologies.

Ginny breathed as she cupped her cheek. "Maybe I should go check on her."

Remus hemmed and lamented. "Maybe we should do her a kindness and cease attempting to dictate her what we conclude she should do. Hermione isn't split or struggling. She is quite brilliant and private. Just grant her the space to decide."

Sirius stared over at him, and Remus couldn't meet his eyes. "That's right. Possibly we should."

The door unlocked again, and Hermione passed through the threshold. "Hello, I just came back for my bag."

Remus snatched it off the table, and it made her blush; it was clear he required her to enter the room altogether. "Don't you desire to linger and have a drink?" Sirius offered.

Remus smiled at her as she approached. "Maybe some other time, I have to get home."

Hermione stood in front of him and stretched for her purse. "How about lunch tomorrow?" Remus asked.

Her eyes grew wide as he clutched her bag. "Some other time, Moony," Hermione murmured, and he handed it to her.

She recoiled from him, and he craved to speak further, but his mouth ran dry. There was a section of him that whimpered at her departure, grasping that she was leaving for someone else's company she cherished. Remus scorned to acknowledge these sentiments, so he rammed them down as Hermione bid them goodbye and went.

* * *

When Hermione arrived on her doorstep, she was greeted by an unfamiliar sound. Unaccustomed in the sense that she knew she didn't leave any music on with Regulus when she disappeared. When she entered the cottage, he was fiddling with her cd player and scratching his chin. She relished him a second as he pushed various switches and curiously scrutinized for the source of the recurrent melody.

"It isn't a record player, Reggie," Hermione finally spoke.

He grinned at her as he turned it off. "I know, I was only determining how much of this feminine music I could endure."

Hermione shuffled toward her bedroom, and he tilted his head. "I am just undressing; I will be out in a moment. No need to be so pensive," She called out to him.

Regulus chuckled and it bounced around her small dwelling. His scent was potent to her nose. It progressed through her home and made her shiver somewhat at the enclosed perimeter. He had the textures of books and ink with a hint of sun-kissed meadows. It was boyishly charming and brought her a sense of comfort.

"Hermione?" Regulus asked as he came into her room.

She stripped her clothes without interruption. "Yes, Regulus?" she said without turning toward him.

"Did you draw me to your den to sleep with you? You informed me that wasn't the situation, but your attitude indicates much different."

She had peeled her dress and was now to her knickers before she shifted to him. "Yes, does that upset you?"

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Sweetheart, you have been a beguilement of mine since you were quite wrongfully to be. However, there are concerns that I am not particularly fond of before I partake."

Hermione nibbled her lip and swallowed. "As in?"

"As in the fact that I don't wish to share. I'm not my brother, nor am I that Weasley twit. This won't be shagging," He wrapped his arms as he spoke; the only element that gave him away was the fragrance of his pleasure in the air.

"Oh, so you aren't going to run off to your German girlfriend?" Hermione taunted as she unhitched her bra from her form.

His grin turned mischievous as he extended an eyebrow. "No, that won't be a possibility. Do you comprehend why I believe you hunt so much for belonging?" Regulus questioned, his voice a rumble as he neared her form.

"Because I never appear to master that education, Reggie?"

His fingers caressed Hermione's throat which caused her eyes to widen and dilate. "No, but a decent attempt at a guess." Regulus delayed and leered down at her. "Because you require something, just a wee bit deeper now. A little more... scrupulous."

His attitude adjusted, and she sensed a stirring, something that hadn't roused in ages. Her lips divided, and his thumb ran the expanse of her neck.

"Regulus?" she whispered and swallowed the extensive amount of saliva on her tongue.

Regulus chuckled as his fingers teased the skin under her ear. "Come now, get into some nightwear, and we'll watch one of those films you boasted about earlier."

Just as quickly as he stoked the flames, he extinguished them and drew away.

She looked confounded by his prompt departure from her space. "A film?"

He provided a nod and propelled toward the entrance. "I informed you, Hermione. This isn't shagging, and if your sympathies for Remus are too powerful, then we best not engage."

"You aspire to date me then?" Hermione inquired further as her arms tucked over her exposed chest.

He swiveled back toward her and lifted an eyebrow. "For what you require, yes, Darling. I cannot study both factions of yourself just by dipping the nib in when you sense an urge. I imagined you knew that I understood you by now." He left her in the room to pout after his figure.

Hermione shivered as the adrenaline she was tapping started to discontinue. She didn't apprehend how much she did, admittedly anticipate shagging him. Slipping on some pajamas, Hermione came out to the former Slytherin in his own sufficient garments. He wore a black tank top with a pair of green plaid pajama bottoms; how very Slytherin indeed.

He patted her sofa and smirked up at her. "Come sit, Lupa. We have all the time in the world."

Her curvy form collapsed on the couch, and he tugged her closer, administering his fingers through her locks.

"What movie?" she asked.

Regulus snorted as his other hand traced her arm. "It doesn't matter much to me, I will likely watch it, despite the frilly comedies I acknowledge you are enamored by." Her eyes searched his, and her head tipped. "You are far more perplexed than I had initially estimated," He snickered.

Hermione pouted. "Reggie, what are we doing exactly?"

"I am arranging what needs to be done. You regrettably are not used to a firm hand. There is little left you could perform that would utterly astound me."

She shifted and ended the distance between them, permitting only mere centimeters to stand between them. "Regulus," Hermione couldn't finish because he pulled her in and kissed her softly.

It wasn't restricted or tense, but it held scarce flame. Hermione felt his heat, but it was maintained and housed in a delightful box; she wasn't entitled to unlock yet. When he released her, his smirk was a visible gloat. "Are we done investigating if I aspire to fuck you?"

Her cheeks bloomed as she gasped. "Such crass language from an aristocrat," Hermione teased.

Regulus rolled his eyes as he bounced his shoulders. Pressing her back down to the couch and shifting between her legs, he chuckled. "Hermione, please be a good little witch, and don't run me on fumes?"

"Alright, but you aren't retiring before the morning?"

"No, I promise. You have me all to yourself until you need to depart for school on Monday if it satisfies you."

She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him with a tender sigh. "Alright, I will hold you to it."

"I would anticipate nothing less, lovely. Films tonight, and then we will go from there." His voice was firm but etched with care.

Hermione smiled up at Regulus with relief melting into her posture. "Yes, Reggie, I promise I will behave," she snickered.

Regulus's fingers grazed her neck "I can't begin to explain to you how much that satisfies me."

* * *

Remus pressed Sirius against the bedroom wall and was snarling. "Of all the foolish, irresponsible, and negligent things you could do! You offer her up as a dish for your brother?"

"Yes, exactly, Moony. Who better to make her happy and know how to handle that side of her than Mr. Honorary Werewolf himself." Sirius strained to say.

Remus snorted and licked his teeth while fighting disdain.

Sirius pouted through the aggressive grip. "Why does that trouble you if she isn't something more than another werewolf? You know my brother isn't going just to shag her and drop her to her own devices. He has had a bit of an attraction with her anyway," Sirius murmured.

Remus growled as his fingers grew tense. "It doesn't! She doesn't weigh more than a companion of mine." The werewolf was exceeding agitated.

"Love, just tell me the truth," Sirius whispered.

Remus released him for the hold and groaned. "Sirius, my Sirius…" Remus voiced as he brushed his fingers over his own face.

"Yes? Is it because you are her mate, and she really is yours?"

When Remus stared back at him, his eyes were wretched. "I just wish she didn't return. It is all jumbled."

Sirius took his hand and smiled at him. "Remus, nothing you do or say is going to reduce how much I love you. To be perfectly honest, I knew she was longer than you did. You moped for a solid three months when she disappeared. Things are challenging, but they are manageable, you know that?"

Remus tugged him to his lips and kissed Sirius with need. It was heartfelt, and Sirius could sense his relief swell off of him in hypnotic waves. When they withdrew, Remus thinned his lips. "I promise you. I will never do anything to jeopardize us."

"Do you trust me? Do you trust that I didn't press my brother onto her for the fact that I knew this beforehand?" Sirius asked with a soft tone.

Remus bobbed his head and pressed his face into the crook of Sirius's neck. "Why?"

Sirius chuckled and breathed. "I do love when you get all grumbly, and jealousy is something that is rarely seen from you, but I didn't do this for my benefit. I have a feeling that she wants to find out what she is before she can even push on from there. It isn't like I am prepared to share you."

Remus drew away and smirked. "Oh, I was in the idea that you were proceeding to send me off ensuing he didn't work," He snickered.

Sirius folded his arms over his chest. "Not without me, you wanker."

There was a brief respite, and Remus thought about the transient joke for a second before dismissing it. "Get into bed; I am going to devour you while I still have you here." He ordered with a sneer.

"No argument here, Moony. I will gladly accept such with selfishness."

"Excellent, because that wasn't a request, silly animagus. I need you, you know." He finished and kissed his husband while his fingers outlined the skin that met his boxers.

Sirius shivered and moaned. "Remus, please don't tease me tonight. I'm on fire."

The werewolf thrust him to the bed and worked his hand over the toned figure of his partner. "Yes, but I adore it when you beg, Pads. It is my favorite trick, after all."

They had found their way back to their more primal needs as the werewolf teased and tormented Sirius. An uncomplicated musing of how life would have been like without muffling charms entered Remus's mind in between heated moments, causing him to enjoy once again being a wizard. Sirius soon was tucked against the werewolf after the prolonged sweat lavished sessions, but Remus remained in meditation. His mind sped through what had germinated tonight at the Burrow, but he wasn't nearly as bitter about it as he was baffled now. He had no clue that his partner had felt comparable before permitting sleep catch him.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione awoke on Saturday in the warmth of someone's arms. His scent encompassed her, and she breathed as her face dug into the bend of his neck. Regulus ran his fingers tenderly over her revealed skin and moaned while stretching. She felt so comfortable against him that it was a release in a way. The werewolf hadn't appreciated rousing to the comforts of someone else's company in a long time.

"Good morning, wolf girl," his voice rumbled.

Hermione laughed in a sleepy and soft tone. "Regulus Black, what are you doing in my bed?" She asked against his skin.

The Black chuckled and ran his hand through her hair. "You, wild witch, asked me to come to curl up when I placed you in your bed after falling asleep on the couch. I only obliged out of gallantry."

Her hands curiously flowed over his chest as she sat up enough to view. There was an engaging expression that evolved over her face as he grunted.

"Hermione, please don't tempt me this morning. I am determined to make it through at least until after breakfast before I make you scream."

The werewolf smirked and followed the line of skin exposed between his shirt and pants. "Reggie, you are worse than a bookish girl on her third date," She giggled.

Regulus chuckled and finally gazed at her. It was an expression of calculation behind the sleepy contentment. Hermione knew she could study him for days and still find a new musing. With a swift motion of strength and agility, he toppled the witch to her mattress and pinned her down. "I have to say. You are the most feverish woman I have ever met." He scolded and tucked a knee between her legs.

Hermione whimpered and writhed at the sudden pressure against her. "Don't tease me, please?"

Regulus let his available hand glide over her torso with a convincing grin as she stretched against his touch. She observed his eyes flicker with pleasure, and two things dawned on her. Firstly, Regulus Black still fancied having power immensely. Lastly, she relished granting him the power and, in that revelation, made her desire him deeper.

"How efficiently you bend and divert, lovely to behold such enthusiasm." He growled and pinched at one of the risen bumps through her shirt.

Her hips rolled as a primal sound left her mouth. "Regulus, please."

Hermione was savoring the sensation of staying at his mercy. Not once in her adult life had she felt so dependent by choice or decision, and enjoyed it. She would have preferred to extend his torture session if she didn't hear familiar footfalls proceeding to her front door.

"Reggie, we have an unexpected guest," Hermione slumped, and he released her.

Her tinted cheeks were a hallmark of debauchery, one of which Regulus sneered at as she crawled from the bed. "Does this guest have a name?"

"Yes, he is your most esteemed Slytherin friend." She snickered and reached for her robe. "Severus might be surprised to see you."

Regulus grinned fiercely and lounged on the bed as he observed her evolve back into her more proper self. "I am looking forward to it."

"Well, he is coming to tell me he either can't help me further or that I'm forced to move away from a lack of having a pack. So we shall see."

Hermione left him on that note and went to answer the door.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. I trust that you are not as occupied this morning?" he sneered.

Hermione sighed. "Not as occupied as I was planning on being, so, by all means, come in."

He strode inside and glanced at the bundle of blankets on the couch. "Seems you have made a little love nest for yourself and Mr. Weasley."

Hermione wrapped her arms over her chest and glared. "I will have you know; he isn't the source of my preoccupation."

Regulus wandered from the hallway, and Snape dropped his snide expression. "Regulus?"

"Hello, Sev, how is Hogwarts this year?"

Severus glimpsed back at Hermione with an elevated eyebrow. "You are spending time with him?"

"Well, yes. How is that unexpected?" Hermione asked.

Regulus approached his former school friend.

"Up until this recent event, you have always been fond of the Weasley family tree," Snape snickered.

Hermione scowled with red cheeks.

"Only because I did not enter the picture, Severus. Sit, and we shall have some tea. It has been quite some time, hasn't it?" Regulus offered.

The Potion Master smirked. "I have to say this is infinitely appealing than sending off a Weasley."

Hermione snorted and moved to sit at her table. "That is by far the rudest thing you have said yet."

Regulus moved into the kitchen, and Snape sat across from Hermione at the table. "Well, I am not one to avoid the truth."

"You came over for a reason?" Hermione questioned as her lips thinned, and her shoulders squared.

"Relax, darling; he is only baiting you. Severus could care two iotas who you sleep with."

Snape pulled out a small vial, and his lips curled. "I have finish what we have been seeking to accomplish."

Hermione gasped and stretched for the green bottle that meant so much. "Green is stable? Does that mean you altered the Wolfsbane sufficient to serve our purpose?"

"It means I'll be executing for you a select Wolfsbane Potion, just for your use the week of the full moon. I can't guarantee its success without trial, but the odds are astronomically more valid this interval."

Hermione's lip quivered as she took the flask in hand. "I am- this is- Severus, thank you."

Regulus perched on a chair with the pot of tea and empty teacups for each of them. He flicked his wand to retrieve the sides and lounged in the chair next to Hermione. "So, this is the project you two have been working on? I'm inquisitive about uncovering why the original mixture was ineffective on her type."

"That I have been working on. It appears she comes from an ancient strain of Lycanthropy. Dated back to an age when it was quite customary for them to run and roam with little interference. A multitude of experiments and trials have been the progression." Severus explained, and Regulus's eyes glimmered with interest.

Hermione fixed her tea and turned her attention to Regulus. "Well, it is quite a detailed story. The last year had been frustrating as we spent much time sending letters and samples back and forth. It seems there is a level of my condition that is more aboriginal than the rest. Reliant on my baser half more so than our British werewolves."

"I cannot tell you more than what the tribe that turned me had said. They declared it a rite passed down to those which heart fell into a rhythm of their pack. I was clueless as to what that meant until the full moon when they tied me up and left me for their wolves. If I were going to live, it would only be because I was worthy enough."

Regulus scrunched his nose after sipping his tea. "You mean to tell me that they left you for death if your body rejected the strain?" He asked, clearly disgusted.

"Yes, most certainly. Dixson explained this to me later after he saved me from their clutches. He noted my decline about three months into my illness. They were training me to be a part of their pack, and I felt helpless to it. I had no clue that there was as much werewolf awareness out there at the time. He saw the abuse I was suffering at their hands and insisted that he help me. He found me a new group, Vanessa's pack, and she took me under her wing."

Severus had displeasure oozing from him. "Not all beasts are gruesome, but some very well stand to be eliminated." He replied, and Regulus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, I wish you would have told me this. I would have pressed to have you relocated much swifter."

The witch ran fingers over his hand and swayed her head. "No, Reggie. You did very well to have me stay. My wolf was in no condition to change things. It took years to find my place in Nessa's pack. I was so fearful of being abused that I needed her to show me proper leadership. I found my place and footing quite easily after."

Severus cleared his throat and turned his attention toward Regulus. "She has told me her wolf is-" Hermione waved him off and huffed.

"Yes, we are all well aware I am a beta, Severus. I have never been a beta in my life, but I suppose I cannot say that now."

"Hermione, you have always been a beta. A strong and willful beta, but never quite the leader. The bookish girl who came up with plots and plans, but not the last say in whether they are done. First, to declare what should be done, but never the one to make that decision." Regulus retorted, and Hermione tilted her head.

"That is the first time someone has made it sound correct." She remarked, and he tugged on her hair gently.

"Don't fret, Severus is a happy secondary as well. Isn't that right, Sev?" Regulus asked, and the potion master sneered.

"That is absolutely ludicrous, Regulus."

"Tell me, did you give up the option to be Headmaster because you believed McGonagall would do it better or you did not want to run the school?"

Snape waved him off and rolled his eyes. "That is beside any point being made."

Hermione beamed at the Black and sighed. "It is nice to talk about this freely. It was a hardship that I and my other side had to get through together."

"What is that like? Does she have preferences that you do not? Does she have feelings and thoughts? Is it more instinctual and less of a secondary?" Regulus was now on a subject she could see he was most interested in.

Hermione paused and knitted her brows in thought. "It has the same textures as an overactive subconscious I would like to think. She is me, and I am most certainly her, but we may differ in logic or passions. Where it is most chaotic is when there is a need that isn't being met. When I am lonely, it is as if she comes forth to protect my more human and fragile side. It is an interesting way to grow used to being normal." Hermione finished, and Regulus had an expression of enthrallment.

Severus had the growing realization that his friend was not just here for carnal purposes and hemmed. "I best be going. I have plenty of notes to finish in this updated version." He spoke directly, and Regulus chuckled.

"I was just about to pull out a piece of parchment. This is beyond fascinating."

Hermione now suddenly felt subconscious and pulled away from his touch. "I think I will get dressed if you don't mind making breakfast. Thank you again, Severus." She handed the bottle back to him and moved to leave the room.

Regulus watched her with interest as she disappeared down the hallway, and the potion master bent toward the table. "You are quite serious, Regulus?" His voice was low as he spoke to his friend.

"About her?"

"Yes," Snape growled with a stern expression.

Regulus smiled at him and bobbed his head. "Incurably so, Severus."

"I suggest you make her seem less like an experiment. It will do you no justice."

Regulus patted his friend's shoulder and nodded. "I will, Sev. Small steps before learning the harder potions, right?"

Snape gave him a single nod and stood up. "Just don't get your hopes too high. She truly belongs to someone else."

"Someone who happens to be married to my brother, perhaps?"

Severus grimaced and waved him off. "Yes, well, that is all good and fine, until he decides to change that."

Regulus pressed his elbow on the table and rested his cheek in his hand. "I know, my friend. However, if there is anything Remus Lupin is, he is thick of mind and soft of heart. He would never leave the love of his life for a cute little werewolf, mate, or not."

"Just be careful, Reggie. I know you are fond of her, but she is a skittish little girl still."

"And I am willing to wait and see."

Severus gave him a nod and moved to leave. "It was nice to see you." He told Regulus before exiting the house.

Hermione poked her head out with a smile. "Would you be willing to come to scrub my back, Reggie?" she asked, and he knew she heard their small conversation.

"Does that mean I can join you?" he asked with a smirk, and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course. I will even let you restrain me against the wall if it pleases you." She teased and disappeared again.

Regulus knew the odds of keeping such a divine creature were low. He held little confidence in his venture before ever agreeing to join her at her home… but he would not ever let her taste an inkling of that. The wizard knew she was seeking an assertive male, one of which he naturally displayed. Whether her solace was sought through his affection, only time would tell.

* * *

Remus was drinking his tea and reading the paper as his son ate breakfast. Teddy was unusually quiet, and Remus knew that he would soon barrage the silence with questions. It was almost a certainty that his son was pensive for a reason he would soon find out. The boy set his glass down, and Remus could sense his eyes on him.

"Yes, son?" Remus asked while reading.

"Dad, is Uncle Reggie coming to live with us?"

Remus flipped the page and hemmed. "I don't know. Uncle Sirius mentioned the idea because Uncle Regulus is back from his trip and doesn't have a house of his own."

"Will Hermione come to live here too?"

The werewolf set his paper down and tilted his head at the child. "Why would Hermione come live with us?"

The child folded his arms and scowled deeply. "Because Harry said that they are going to be seeing more of each other now. Does that mean that Uncle Reggie and Hermione are boyfriend and girlfriend, dad?"

Remus was quite surprised at the direction of these sets of questions. "Well, no, I don't think they are yet. However, your Uncle Regulus likes Hermione a lot and wants her to stay too."

Teddy thinned his lips, his frown deeper. "Okay."

"Do you not want them to be happy?"

The boy sighed heavily. "I just don't want Hermione to leave. If she is Uncle Reggie's girlfriend, then she will leave when he does."

"That, I promise you, will never happen, Teddy. She loves us too much to leave again." Remus was doing his best to diffuse the situation as he spoke cautiously.

The boy still seemed troubled by the whole mess, but let it be. He could see his son trying to work out the complexities of relationships in his innocent mind. Remus hadn't thought as profoundly on the subject, for a good reason, but knew his promise held weight; she would never leave them again, she couldn't.

Sadness rose inside of him while thinking of the possible evolution of hers and Regulus's relationship. Sirius knew that his brother wouldn't just leave her, and Remus was sure of it as well, which goes the concept that she will turn to the younger Black in her time of need instead of him. It was incredibly selfish, but he refused to see it for anything other than instinct.

"Ginny said that maybe Hermione would have a baby soon then." The boy remarked and shuffled the food left on his plate.

"I don't think so, Teddy. Your uncle doesn't want children. He made that abundantly clear."

The boy tilted his head and nodded. "Okay, but maybe if she wants a baby, she can give me a brother. Uncle Sirius said that sometimes he wished I could have one."

Remus found this news most interesting; neither of them ever spoke about children. Teddy was their world, and they raised him together. It wasn't a far stretch maybe years ago, but the conversation he had with Teddy sounded recent.

"When was that?"

Teddy gulped his juice and shrugged. "At Uncle Harry's party. He told Ginny that it would be nice for me. I don't think he knew I was there." His son attempted to hide his confession with a smile.

"Eavesdropping is not a hobby, Edward. Your grandmother would chide you for that." Remus said crisply, and the boy blushed.

"Sorry, dad."

The werewolf glanced at the stairs and scratched his chin. "I will forgive you this time. Try not to be so curious. It is a habit that is quite hard to break." His gaze returned to his son. "We should hurry up and wake up, Uncle Sirius. A trip to Diagon Alley is due, and I want to see about convincing him to come to London with us."

The boy hopped off his chair and cleared his plate. "Alright, but can we get books?"

That made Remus smile widely and nod. "As if your uncle would deny us that pleasure. Now, go, get dressed, and I will wake sleeping beauty."

Teddy grinned wildly and skipped off. "Uncle Sirius…" he called out loudly, and Remus heard the animagus groan and grumble up the stairs.

It was little moments like that Remus held closest to his heart. No one could tell him any different; at the beginning and end of the day, he loved his family. The multiple questions he had pertaining to a redheaded werewolf were dismissed, and he took the next task ahead of him with joy… he was going to nuzzle his partner awake.


	13. Chapter 13

Remus grumbled and reached for the empty bedside next to him. He ached for Sirius desperately in his tired mind. He was sorting through disturbing dreams last night, and it only made things grimmer to wake up to his partner missing. A flash of her gasping under him and howling in his ear swarmed his mind.

The werewolf growled and tossed a pillow across the room with a vicious shake of his head. He rubbed the lump under the blankets and huffed heavily. There was a struggle with his wants and his needs. His length was throbbing with a need he wasn't used to feeling—a need to bury into a witch with long red hair and amber eyes. The door opened, and Sirius walked in with a glass of water and a smile. "Waiting for me, Moony?"

The werewolf grunted and threw his hands behind his head. "Come to fix me up, love?" Remus muttered, and Sirius placed the glass down on the nightstand.

The animagus slunk toward the foot of the bed and climbed under the blankets. Remus watched his risen form crawl up to Remus's waist. The hot moist feeling of his mouth encompassed him and made the werewolf growl while reaching under for Sirius's curls. The vibrations of Sirius's moan only caused Remus to grunt and tug roughly.

Sirius pulled away and panted. "Moony, are you with me or somewhere else?" Sirius questioned gently through his breaths.

"Always, Sirius. You are the love of my life," Remus sighed and reached for the man's face under the blankets.

"Good, now let's fix your problem," Sirius replied and continued his attack.

Remus snarled at the ministrations, and Sirius yanked the werewolf's hips roughly. It was a primal marking in a way; a possessive claim of his husband. The aggressive attack increased, and Remus threw his head back and howled as his flesh grew taut and emptied into his partner's mouth in throbbing twitches.

The animagus ran his tongue along the werewolf's hips before climbing up and out of the sheets. "Moony, you were full today," he taunted and kissed him.

Remus nuzzled against the grinning animagus. "Thank you, I absolutely needed it."

Sirius rose just a bit and thinned his lips. "You said her name last night in your slumber… should we speak about this?"

His green eyes glinted, and his hand ran over his face. "I am sorry, Sirius. I cannot control those things. It isn't an excuse, but I am trying."

"You are, and I know, but this situation with my brother is bothering you as well. She cannot remain by herself just because she belongs to you, Moony."

The werewolf gazed up at his husband and scowled. "Where do we go from here? I cannot help that my heart belongs to you, but my baser side is struggling."

Sirius smiled and met his lips gently. "The same way we always do, Moony, together." Sirius ran his fingers over Remus's cheek. "Love, unless you decide that you are going to get yourself killed, I am willing to go the distance. Together forever, remember?"

Remus tugged Sirius down to him and embraced him tightly. "What did I do to deserve such an understanding, wonderful, sometimes outrageous, companion?"

"The same reason I ended up with you, we belong together, silly arse."

Remus knitted his brows as his fingers twirled in Sirius's hair. "I don't want her to fuck your brother…" he grumbled, and Sirius chuckled.

"To be perfectly honest, Moony, neither do I. All personal feelings set aside, he is the one man who can make her happy. At least on a companion level."

"What do you mean, neither do you?" Remus said with a jerk, and Sirius glanced up at him with a guilty smile.

"She is a beautiful bird, isn't she?" The animagus responded as his face contorted at his admission.

Remus was trying to sort the whole thing in his mind, but a question surfaced. "Pads, how much do you fancy that witch?"

Sirius thinned his lips, and his eyebrows contorted. "I have always fancied that little witch, Moony. Even when she was the fruit, I was not allotted to taste. I still thought she was an interesting creature. Maybe it is the fact that she is a werewolf now, or even that she is a bit more wounded than before… I find her most stimulating." The animagus confessed and rolled over, so he was lying across Remus's chest.

The werewolf was apparently alarmed by such as he chewed his lip. "When you almost shagged her, did you know that we were…"

Sirius gasped and shook his head. "Moony, I would have never if I had an inkling then. I would have promoted her affection for you instead of trying to distract her from it."

"Hold on a tick; she was interested in me?" He looked dumbly at Sirius as he asked.

Sirius barked out a stream of laughter and smacked Remus's chest playfully. "The girl was absolutely mental over you! 'Oh, Remus, you are so intelligent!' Or 'Oh, Remus, how is it that someone could be so caring? Your son is the perfect image of you…' the list pathetically goes on. You ignored that little witch for years as she secretly- not so secretly- ached to be the object of your affection. I was virtually jealous of you both. It was the only reason I ran off to bury myself every weekend. I thought you two were going to end up getting married once Ronald was out of the picture. You would finally admit it and have wee bookish children together."

The werewolf ran a hand over his face and huffed. "It is wrong to talk about these things. It was wrong to feel the way I did then as well. When she left, I was both relieved and dismayed."

Sirius stared up at his husband and pressed his chin on Remus's chest. "Love, we need to talk about these things. It is quite apparent you are going to suffer from her courting, my brother."

Remus scoffed and tightened his expression. "Well, I don't see you begging her to join us in the sheets. I am not going to run off with some witch because of instinct. I would hope that you aren't going to do that either." His voice was edged, and the animagus exhaled.

"Moony, what do you need to happen?"

There was a pause as they looked at each other in the eyes and tried to read the moment. "I need to not want to shag her, Pads. I need to not feel the desire to touch her and run my teeth on her skin. I need it to all go away so I can enjoy marital bliss with my husband, the love of my life."

Sirius ran his fingers up the form of his lover and smiled. "Well, we can do it your way for a while, Moony. We can ignore the elephant in the room and continue just like this. Like I have said before… I am not going anywhere. This isn't something you chose to feel or desire." He finished, and Remus tugged him close for a kiss.

"I love you, Padfoot. To the stars, the sky, and all the heavenly bodies above… you are my perfection," Remus murmured as they pulled away.

"I know. I love you too. You are mine, first and foremost. Mate or not, she doesn't even come close to me." Sirius sneered with a bright smile, making Remus chuckle and nod.

"Most certainly, my love. You are my first love, you wanker." Remus teased as Sirius ran his fingers over the werewolf.

"Now, we have a lunch date with the Potters, and Dory might just be spitting slugs over Regulus. Be prepared for her sassy attitude."

Remus dismissed it with a lazy wave of his hand. "I am so used to her being flinty about Hermione. It doesn't even phase me anymore."

"She was incredibly resentful of you years ago. Hermione followed you around like a little puppy, and Dory watched her do so. Don't be surprised if she gets a bit rude." Sirius warned him, and Remus chuckled.

"It wouldn't be a Sunday brunch without it."

* * *

Hermione was impatiently sitting on the bed after he had teased and tormented her with kisses and soft touches. Saturday would have been a decent day to enjoy rolling around in bed if Harry had not requested her to come over. Ginny wanted to talk to Hermione about everything, and it left Regulus speaking to Harry… about his intentions. It was embarrassing, but at least the young Potters cared enough to make sure this was her choice after all.

She was begging for him. She needed relief. Regulus, on the other hand, slowly approached the situation. His hands glided over her form, and she whimpered. "Reggie, you are striving to destroy me," She spat, and his laugh shook the bed.

"My darling little witch, stop brooding and come here," He murmured, and she collapsed next to him on the pillows.

His long fingers drifted over the swells of her flesh, and she arched to him. Her body was aching, and she demanded stimulation. When they attained what they were exploring, he plundered her without warning. Her cries were distinctive and ascended high in relief and delight as his fingers worked her compressed center.

"Oh, it seems someone is quite snug for being so impatient," He tittered and drove her entirely to the bed.

Regulus took her wrists together in his free hand and tucked them against the pillow as he continued his assault. That motion alone made her clasp and moan in jubilation and satisfaction. The Black could not convey how eager he was to have her like this. Writhing for him and exercising being dependent on his actions. It was strange music that he solicited and had very few pleasures of genuinely attaining in his life.

"Hermione," he paused his actions and spoke firmly. "I am going to take you for my own now. I don't plan to be gentle."

She pursed her lips, and her eyes grew. "Please? Please, Regulus?" her begging was reduced to sniveled need.

Drawing away from her form, he slid from his sweatpants, and her eyes grew with heady pleasure. He had an esoteric talent that she was not privy to until this moment. Hermione didn't expect him to reach for his wand and secure her wrists to the headboard with a tether. She frowned and tested the binding before he approached her.

"You won't be biting yourself today, darling. I would say that is the only benefit, but it isn't. I enjoy this just as much," he laughed and yanked her form close to him. "Any objections before I continue?"

She arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Always the snake, Reggie. Not to worry, I am not afraid of a bit of darkness."

"Brave little lioness, we shall see," He sneered and nipped at her neck as his hands guided himself to her.

She howled in ecstasy as she adjusted to her new partner and panted as her legs coiled around his waist. Hermione had not realized how much she used her hands until they were delimited. The bindings held as she jostled, and he chuckled over her skin. "Try if you must, but they are going to remain. I intend to fuck the fight out of you, lovely."

Her core seized him tighter, and he moaned as he slid from her. Hermione's hips wriggled, and she whimpered at her lack of being occupied. "Please don't tease me."

Regulus met her again, and she tossed her head back with another stream of pants and cries. She could smell the intoxicating scent of his confident arousal beat against her nose. It only made the werewolf growl in desire at his power. His attack was now coarsely paced as he assailed into her with vigor.

She felt the influence of another call swell over her. Hermione yearned for the feeling of the forest floor and dirt-covered skin. The smell of him invading her nose as he claimed her in a primitive calling. The knot of his fingers grasping her hair as she looked up into green orbs of heat and desire… The fantasy she always seemed to have.

One of Regulus's hands reached for her neck, and his thumb caressed her chin. "Here, love. Stay with me," he hissed, and her eyes met his. He grinned as his fingers possessed her neck, and she grew enchanted by his actions, no longer retreating to the alcoves of her mind. He propelled her further toward the headboard and kissed her forcefully when he knew he maintained her focus. Regulus's hand never left her throat as it firmly kept her planted to the reality of the moment.

When she started to peak, he pulled away enough to let her sing the symphony he was longing to hear. She clenched and spasmed, her toes curling at the real mastery of it. Her wrists were yanking roughly at her restraints, and her howling was loud. Regulus pulled his torso away from hers enough to grind into her and join her in the last few moments of her potent climax.

His heaving and a wide smirk was the personification of smug. "My, that was much more engaging than I anticipated."

Hermione stared at him with open eyes and beamed. "Reggie, you are on to something here."

When he pulled from her, she grunted, and he stood, watching her form shiver and wiggle. "This is so picturesque. I might have to grab my camera."

Hermione arched an eyebrow and jiggled the binding. "You made your point. Can you please let me out of these ropes?"

He shook his head and circled the edge of the bed. "No, wolf girl. I have just begun. Unless you are already done for the day?" Regulus questioned her, and she glared.

"Don't wound my pride so harshly, Reggie. I am not a one and done kind of witch."

He grinned and took his wand from the nightstand. "Wonderful, because I have so much more I want to do to that delectable form of yours."

He flourished the wand, and her restraints released. "Have you finished already?" she questioned, and he laughed while wagging a finger at her.

"Come here, lovely. I have another task for you to undertake."

Hermione prowled across the bed with a slow crawl on her hands and knees. When she was in front of him, he placed fingertips under her chin, bidding her to look up his lanky form. "Yes?" she questioned while simpering up at him.

"I'm going to do something I have been fantasizing about for some time, my little witch. If you need me to stop, you only need to tell me what house you were in at Hogwarts."

Her lips parted, and her cheeks bloomed with color. "Regulus, you aren't going to ruin me, are you?"

"No, darling. I am going to liberate you." He told her, and his wand touched her neck.

The various moments that followed, Hermione had only heard of in heated fantasies. Regulus was a talented lover and an icebreaker to what it meant to feel freedom. Her thoughts did not drift nor touch on the box labeled, 'Mate,' in the recesses of her mind that whole morning… She did not realize the Potters had invited the very vexation of her heart to have brunch with them all in less than a few hours.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione was wearing a charming large green sweater with a boat neck and a pair of black leggings. She was beaming at Regulus, who watched her with moderate fascination as she towed him up to the Potter's estate. It was a light and airy area with an abundance of perennials at the gate. She was an unconventional creature Regulus wasn't used to accompanying. Not that he had room to bemoan. Hermione was an exceptional companion in intellect and in the deeper… pleasurable regards.

What made the Black apprehensive the most was the older Potters and their reluctance towards him. When Hermione's parents were targeted near the end of the war, he was in their detail to keep them safe. Hermione never blamed him for their deaths; in fact, she thanked him for his service to her and them. However, she was not the only one anymore that he required reception from. Now, the Potters were as close to parents as the young witch had… a pair that was never enamored by him. For a valid reason, in their opinion.

She rang the doorbell and grinned up at him. "Are you nervous?"

He nodded slowly and fixed his coat. "Of course, we haven't seen each other in quite some time. Not necessarily something I aspired to arrange. Meeting a witch's parents are usually something you do down some ways." He concluded and smirked.

Hermione flipped her hair and squeezed his hand. "You will do fine, we are," He halted her with a kiss to her lips.

The werewolf whimpered and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Her tongue slid greedily in his mouth, and the door flourished open, hindering her zealous attack. Dorea was standing with her hands on her hips. "Well, that was quick," She giggled and waved them in. "Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus are here with Teddy already."

Hermione blanched, and her jaw slid open. "What? Why did mom and dad invite them?"

"Sunday lunch, Mione. You are getting rusty…" Dorea expressed and flitted off inside.

Hermione squeezed Regulus's hand and took him inside the Potter's house. The Black wouldn't admit his nerves were getting the best of him. He would have to speak to James, there was no excuse now. James told him to never come back after the war. There was no exemption, but he had to bite the blasted end skewer and do it.

When they entered the dining hall, Lily hollered and ran up to Hermione. "I just finished your latest book, you have to tell me what you are doing for the next." The older redheaded witch shouted.

Hermione pressed a finger to her cheek and smirked. "I can't begin to tell you. It will form itself out soon, I promise you. I know cliff hangers are horrible."

Lily beamed and rubbed her arm. "Fine, I will wait. I see you brought company…" Lily trailed off and reached for Regulus. "Reggie, it is nice to see you again."

James popped his head up and glared. "I thought I told you, don't you dare fucking come here!" James snarled.

Hermione paled before standing in front of him.  "Dad…" Hermione started as James stomped up with his wand out.

Regulus brushed her shoulder and moved her aside. "James," he said simply as the Potter closed the distance.

"Get. Out," James said.

Hermione shook her head and pointed at him.  "Dad, he is-" Regulus stopped her with a wave of his hand.

"It is alright, Darling, he has every right to be angry." He explained as his brows pinched.

Hermione scowled.  "Why?" Hermione asked and folded her arms across her chest.

James glanced between them and arched an eyebrow. "You didn't tell her? You didn't tell her that you were so concerned with your standings with Voldemort that you didn't save Dumbledore in the last battle. You ran from his side to let him die once the dark lord was in ruins."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. "No, why?" She squeaked, and Regulus cleared his throat.

"Dumbledore requested that Severus and I take care of something far more important. We were bound, by an Unbreakable Vow, to take his wand from the battlefield and protect it with our lives. He felt that if someone retained it after Voldemort's death, there would be a massive turn. After the vow never to speak about such, we were instructed, but it seems since we are all in a sharing mood… I have no choice. Dumbledore held the Elder Wand." Regulus finished as he squared his shoulders.

James stepped back from him in surprise.  "What?" James asked.

Regulus huffed before waving his hand in a circle.  "The Elder Wand, James. Dumbledore told us that everyone's life depended on its protection or destruction. I took the wand and Severus followed me to what is now Dumbledore's burial site. We had to do so before I could even make certain that we had indeed won the day. Once the wand was hidden in the earth, we rejoined to help finish off the fight." Regulus completed.

Hermione tinted pink.  "You saved me from Bellatrix, I remember that…" she murmured.

Regulus face contorted as twitched his nose.  "I am sorry I did not get there soon enough to stop her from what she had done to you initially, Hermione. It is a regret I have had since that day."

She hugged him tightly. "You did so well, Reggie. I am proud you took his last task for you so seriously."

The Potters had their eyebrows raised in an echo of each other.  James cleared his throat and thinned his lips. "He was positive that would have changed the battle?"

Hermione released Regulus, and the Black nodded. "If someone who knew what it was like Bellatrix or Malfoy… it would have ended quite differently. Not much could stop someone with that wand if it allied with them."

"Both of you, why?" Lily questioned, her face was soft with contemplation.

"If I died, then Severus could take it and finish the task. We were being tailed by several Death Eaters."

Hermione raised her finger. "Until I and Harry with Ron and Luna stepped in to fight them. Harry said that Severus revealed his true intentions of protecting us. When Severus asked us to fight with him, we stood our ground after Reggie disappeared." She added and Regulus nodded.

"Which is why Severus and I have remained in contact since. Neither of us is opposed to power, but we also know the burden it bears. We are the only two who know how to retrieve the Elder Wand, should it ever be a concern. Severus doesn't just work at Hogwarts because he enjoys young minds." Regulus paused and smirked. "He remains due to him guarding what we are bound until death to protect."

Harry appeared behind Regulus and patted his back. "Good show, Reg. Now, can we all have lunch like civil Potters and company?"

"Hello, Mione!" Teddy finally ran over, and she picked up the little Lupin.

"My have you gotten so big. I can hardly stand it. Please stop growing," Hermione teased the boy and nuzzled his cheek.

Regulus tilted his head in contemplation as he watched her dote on the boy. James was oblivious as he returned to his marauders, but Lily saw it. The younger Black was invested in her adopted daughter. Harry walked them to the table, and Teddy sat next to Hermione, chatting about his life recently.

"And when I asked dad if you were moving in with Uncle Reggie, he told me no," Teddy remarked after a stream of updates.

Hermione blushed and cleared her throat. "Well, Teddy, I wouldn't move in even if your Uncle Reggie asked me. I have my own house."

James glanced at Lily, who shrugged her shoulders before sipping her glass. "Move into Grimmauld Place? I thought you would ask to live here first, sweetheart," James declared.

Dorea smirked.  "Why would she dad? Her new beau lives with Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus," The female Potter sniggered.

Regulus leaned over the table and smiled at her. "There is the reason the sorting hat wanted to put you in Slytherin," He hissed and she blushed brightly.

Sirius was stifling a chuckle as he ran a hand over Remus's shoulder. "Dory, you best be careful, my brother does not pull punches as your Uncle Remus does."

Harry checked his watch and nodded. "Five minutes in, pay up, Sirius," Harry murmured, and Sirius tossed over three galleons to his godson.

"Teddy started it," Sirius grumbled, and Remus covered a chuckle.

Teddy tugged on Hermione's sweater and tilted his head. "Harry said that you and Uncle Reggie are boyfriend and girlfriend now. Are you?" he asked, and Hermione's entire face turned scarlet.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the older werewolf and tossed the coin at him. "Cheaters never prosper, Moony."

James and Lily seemed perplexed at the whole of the situation, and Lily pursed her lips. "You are- well- your dating?" she asked gently, and Regulus nodded.

"Of the sorts, yes. It isn't labeled as far as she is concerned," He corrected, and Dory raised an eyebrow.

James pointed to them both and frowned. "You are dating her? As in my son's best friend. Also assumed to be my daughter by all extensive purposes?"

Hermione found her courage and bobbed her head. "Well, yes, dad."

James tossed his head back and groaned before glaring at the younger Black. "No, that isn't going to happen."

"James, she is an adult," Lily seethed.

He shook his head before pointing at Regulus.  "No, I won't let this happen. He is twenty years older than her. It obviously isn't a long-term affair, or she wouldn't have agreed to such a silly thing," James snapped.

Regulus folded his fingers together as his expression remained neutral.  "Why might I ask, do you deny me permission to court your daughter then, James?" Regulus asked simply. 

Hermione scowled at him. "Reggie."

James pointed and scoffed. "You are serious? You want me to let the man who told her to stay away for years with a condition we could have supported her with to- to- date her?"

Harry glanced over at the other marauders who were observing the dramas play out. Sirius was thinning his lips, but Remus looked deflated from the whole argument. The potency of Hermione's agitation was stiff, and the scent was turning his stomach. Teddy, however, was watching in horror at his Uncle James yell at his other uncle.

"Prongs, he accommodated her get the permits to get back from the states. They wouldn't let her leave because of the rarity of her condition. So he paid for the paperwork to be expedited and the physical to be cleared without her knowledge," Sirius conveyed.

Regulus grimaced as Hermione stiffened next to him. "Wolf girl."

Hermione paled and pulled away from Regulus. "You did what?" She asked.

The younger Black exhaled slowly.  "Wolf girl…" he trailed off, and she left the room in a sudden dash. "If you will excuse me," He declared and went to go locate her.

The werewolf was pacing the garden by the time he spotted her, and she was reeling off her anger. "Hermione," he began, and she pivoted toward him.

"Why keep that from me? Why lie to me? What was the purpose other than your innate curiosity? If you didn't want more from me, you didn't have to agree!" She growled.

He raised his eyebrows in shock.  "I didn't lie to you, nor is my curiosity an interest in my love life. I agreed to try this with you because I have wanted to for years, love." He declared while holding up his hands.

She panted in frustration.  "Why? Why now? What do you gain from my company that you didn't want me before I left?" She spat.

He thinned his lips.  "I was under the assumption that you slept with my brother."

Her anger lessened, and her expression melted. "That I slept with your brother? Why would that have factored in?"

Regulus scowled further and placed his hands on her cheeks. "Because why settle for the dreadful ex-Death Eater when you could have the gallant Gryffindor."

Hermione gasped and bit her lip. "I am sorry, Reggie. I didn't mean to grow so passionate. It caught me off guard that you did that for me. You aren't second rate," She told him.

Regulus kissed her lips with a soft graze.  "I apologize for not speaking about how you were able to have your paperwork squared away so easily. It is my fault for not being forthright."

A loud voice hemmed. "Regulus, James wants to talk to you," Remus's voice entered the clearing.

Hermione stopped dead, and Regulus's attitude changed. He turned to the werewolf with a challenged appearance. "Well, he will have to wait. I am trying to calm her down," Regulus declared in clear dismissal.

Remus arched an eyebrow at him.  "I don't suppose you have another story to tell?" Remus asked a bit sharply.

The Black sneered.  "Not this time, Remus."

Hermione could smell the inkling of a contest between the two men. She had not realized this would be a possibility whether Remus would stand for her seeing another man or not. The witch caressed Regulus's arm, and he turned to her.

"Go see James, please? He is as close to a father to me as I will ever have," Hermione pleaded.

Regulus gave her a motion of agreement.  "Alright, darling," he replied and kissed her softly as he caressed her cheek.

He gave Remus a scowl before walking inside; it undoubtedly told the older werewolf to not step in his territory. Remus was not territorial per se, but the challenge made him perturbed. The werewolf did not want to admit that the Black was sorely mistaken on claiming territory… but if the dragonscale glove fits…

The older werewolf folded his arms together and glowered at her. "You can't be serious," He hissed.

Hermione's cheeks bloomed with color.  "About him? Of course, I am, Moony. Why wouldn't I be?" She snapped.

He took a few more paces to her.  "He is not going to last," Remus said as he closed the distance.

Hermione was returning his gaze and sneered. "And why is that? Does it drive you mad with resentment to know he is a immeasurable shag and had me screaming in pleasure?" Her voice was vicious.

Remus unfolded his arms.  "He won't give you what you need," He growled.

She kept his eye contact while he encroached her personal space.  "What is that? A werewolf with a husband and son? Sod off, Moony. You don't own me," She snarled with her teeth revealed.

His eyes traced her features as he snorted with a twitch of his lips. "Own you… a particular word choice, don't you think? He can't offer you what you crave, Lupa. Children. Stability. Affection beyond words. Wild, furious shagging in the woods," He breathed. 

Hermione's arousal on the air was the only thing that gave her away.  She bared her teeth at him, and her voice was but a quivered flutter. "At least he will try. I don't see you lining up for the job."

His fingers traced her jawline, and his lips curled in a wicked smile. "The qualifications are a bit too steep for my own personal participation."

Her chest rose and fell in shallow breaths. "I am positive. You have to fancy to be in the running to qualify, Moony. He understands me, that is all that matters," Hermione's tone was still edged with passion, but her fight was lacking.

"I am telling you what I know, Lupa. He will not be a sound decision for you in the long run."

Her lips shuddered as they still exposed her teeth in defiance. "Fuck off, Remus. You can't play your werewolf diversions with me. I saw enough of them in America to know when one is being done."

Remus was inches from her face as he glared down at her. "If I wanted to play games, little she-wolf, I would. I will only say this once. He will never make you satisfied if all you think about is someone else."

"Love, leave her alone. You are crossing lines you wouldn't in the right frame of mind," Sirius called out, and her posture dropped.

Remus stood still, and he shook his head. "You have always done what you desired. You will continue to do so," He said, his voice more like himself as he turned to Sirius. "Prongs is done with your brother?"

Hermione nearly collapsed under the weight of his final stare. It was riddled with despondency and sympathy for her as Remus disappeared with his husband. She didn't know what was worse. Her pseudo father telling her Regulus was an ill fit or Remus telling her that she would never be able to shake him. It was only a few days in, and maybe it would seem less chaotic around Christmas break.


	15. Chapter 15

Sirius pressed the werewolf against the wall and snarled. "How dare you, Moony! How could you do that to her!" Sirius shouted as he revealed his teeth.

The werewolf gazed down at the floor and huffed. "I am sorry."

"That isn't enough!" Sirius spat and shook his head. "You embarrassed me and made her despise us both. I told you to let it run its course and see if she still felt the same."

Remus appeared to shrink in his husband's restraint. "I can't tell you what came over me, Sirius. Him all over her. Her anger speckling the air. It was too much."

Sirius shoved him harshly and marched away toward their bed. "I can't accept your apology this time, Moony. I'm going back to Hogwarts, and I'm staying there for a while. I'm not coming back this next weekend nor the one that follows. Tell the boy I am too busy and that I love him."

Remus thinned his lips and sighed. "I won't argue, Pads. I know I was wrong. Please, if you don't mind letting me write to you?" The werewolf asked pathetically as he approached the animagus.

"If you must. I am not guaranteeing you that I'll write back until I have sorted my feelings out." Sirius grumbled and grabbed for his bag.

"Sirius- you- are you going to…" Remus trailed off and reached for his shoulder.

Sirius shoved it off and glared at him. "No, I'm not going to divorce you over this silly absurdity. I am going to find the space to clear this mess from my mind. Do you even know what you said to her? Did you hear your words? You told her it wouldn't last because she was thinking of someone else. I'm not going to stay and listen to your own doubts echo off her like that." Sirius finished and sighed before walking to the wardrobe.

Remus frowned and rubbed his face. "I'm apologetic. That is all I can say."

Sirius grabbed a bundle of his clothes and swayed his head. "It isn't enough this time, Moony. You need some time to think, and I need to do damage control with her. I wasn't jesting when I told you she was significant to this family."

The werewolf stood and waited as the animagus packed up a considerable bag and turned entirely, suitcase in hand. "I love you, Sirius, always." Remus murmured, and Sirius nodded.

"I love you too, Remus. More than you even know. If you were anyone else, I wouldn't have bothered to even leave a note." Sirius growled and moved toward the doorway before pausing. "What makes this worse is you didn't even shag her for me to feel like you cheated on me, Moony." Sirius left, and Remus could not catch the breath that escaped him.

* * *

After lunch was cut short by the family's swift departure, Hermione, Regulus, James, and Lily sat there. The young witch was sipping her tea as James tapped the table. He glanced at Lily, who smiled and nodded at him.

"Alright, lovely," James said and bobbed his head at Hermione. "I won't meddle. This is your life, and he has sound reasons for courting you."

Lily agreed and smiled. "I like them as well. You are a lovely couple, indeed."

Regulus smiled and ran his hand over Hermione's cheek. "I like to think so as well." He said.

Hermione beamed at him. "Thank you, dad. I appreciate your acceptance, but we didn't come here for this. I know it was dropping plenty in your lap, but as you know, I must inform you of changes due to my permits. I am sorry I ruined lunch," Hermione murmured as she gazed at the Potters.

James's eyes grew glinted, and he sighed. "Unfortunately, things happen, Hermione. I have a feeling Remus is going to see a bitter end to this weekend as well. Sirius was blazing when they left through the floo."

Hermione frowned and tilted her head. "Sirius rarely is angry with anyone."

Lily exhaled and shrugged her shoulders. "I am sure he had his reasons, dear."

Regulus bristled a bit and arched an eyebrow. "I am quite certain he did."

"Reggie, shall we go?" Hermione asked, trying to avoid reminders of the earlier potent argument.

James and Lily stood up as the Black erected from the chair. "If that is your wish, Hermione."

The young witch nodded and huffed. "I am tired and need to pack for this week."

"Then I am at your service," he declared and held out his arm as she stood.

A small boy poked his head around the corner, "Uncle James, can I come in now? All the flitty pixies are gone." Teddy murmured, and Lily waved him inside.

"Come say goodbye to your Uncle Regulus and Hermione," Lily replied, and the boy ran to the werewolf.

"Please don't leave, Mione. I am sorry I made you upset," the child whimpered against her form.

She ducked down and caressed his cheek. "Love, you never upset me. Sometimes adults fight when they get mad. It doesn't mean we love each other any less. I will always love you, little Teddy Bear."

He wiped his face and held out his pinkie. "Pinkie promise?"

Hermione cupped his little finger in her own pinkie and squeezed gently. "Pinkie promise, sweetheart. I will see you at the Burrow next weekend, alright?"

The boy nodded and hugged her tightly. "Can I walk with you?" he asked against her red hair.

"Yes, you may." Hermione took his hand in her free one and walked toward the doorway.

When their forms left the room, James exhaled and shook his head. "Do you really think it is true?" he asked his wife, who nodded grimly.

"I think he is doing the best thing for her if she really is Remus's mate. I don't think Sirius was none too happy about how he acted earlier." Lily said with distaste in her expression.

James paced and rubbed his face. "Should I talk to Moony? I think he needs someone to straighten him out. This does not bode well for my mates if he can't get over her as well."

Lily's face contorted, and she stopped James from walking the floor. "James, if we were them, what would I tell you?"

His face paled, and his lips parted. "You want to shag someone else?"

Lily snorted and waved her hand. "Hypothetically, love. If I was Sirius and you were Remus, what would I tell you?"

His eyes narrowed, and he fixed his glasses. "You would tell me to figure it out, or you were leaving."

Lily exhaled and nodded slowly. "I feared you would say that. Maybe we should listen to Regulus? Keep Remus away from her and let her decide if she can really live without him before we get involved."

"I still have to talk to the poor chap. He is probably in ruins over his husband leaving for Hogwarts on such a sour note."

Lily bobbed her head and sighed heavily. "James, this is all scrambled. Our Hermione is caught in such an awful predicament."

James frowned and made a sound of revulsion. "I don't even want to think about her shagging either one of my mates, let alone Regulus," He tossed his head and turned from his wife.

Lily stifled a laugh and rubbed her face. "Your charm is seeping through again, my husband."

"Is it wrong to want to protect her? I know what cads they can be. Even Regulus and his… interests."

Lily flushed and cleared her throat. "How about we do not talk about Regulus's interests. They aren't orthodox things."

James's face was three shades redder when he turned. "Merlin, she- why did we agree to them again?"

"We are allowing her to decide on her life. Whether we agree to them or not."

James exhaled, and Teddy came back into the room. "Aunt Lily, can we have cocoa? It is starting to snow outside."

The redhead clapped and smiled. "Yes, Teddy, let's have some cocoa and read a book."

The child frowned and glanced back at the doorway. "Uncle James, is Hermione going to be alright?"

The gangly wizard frowned and slanted his head at the boy. "Why do you say that?"

"She seemed so sad when she hugged me goodbye. She was crying."

Lily and James gazed at each other with knowing. She was going to choose to stay away from the older werewolf on her own accord. James feigned a smile and nodded.

"Of course, she just hates goodbyes, kid. Not to worry, we will see her next weekend."

Teddy gave him a nod and took his aunt's hand. "Okay, let's have cocoa."

"Cocoa it is," James repeated, and they left for the sitting room.

**Time. A nuisance unless you need it.**

Hermione was giggling and curled up on the couch between the Blacks. It had been too long since she just laughed. Her wine glass was empty, but she held onto it as she giggled. They were sharing embarrassing moments and talking about life, and it's fragile moments. Severus was not amused by the turn of the conversation, but Regulus was grinning brightly.

"He nearly flung his wand when she kissed him," Regulus teased further, and Hermione shook her head.

"Here, I thought Severus did not have a heart." Hermione retorted.

The potion master rolled his eyes. "She was an intelligent woman who clearly had insanity breaching the forefront of her mind," he growled and sneered. "I did end up bedding her in the end," He finished quieter.

Sirius gasped as he waved his free hand. "You dog! All this time, I thought you were strung out on Lily," he teased.

Snape's eyes narrowed at Sirius. "I believe… Black that you are quite literally the dog." Severus replied

Sirius barked a stream of laughter. "Did I ever tell you about the time that Hermione got stuck under the mistletoe with Percy Weasley? She pecked his cheek and ran off like the taste of his skin was lemons," Sirius declared.

Regulus chuckled. "Sounds appalling."

Hermione held up her finger. "Or the summer before I left, Sirius got so drunk he was following Prongs around and trying to snog him silly. I knew then that his tastes fluctuated as much as his bed partners." She snickered.

Sirius ruffled her hair. "I still admittedly got my tongue down your throat, little she-wolf," Sirius retorted.

Regulus arched an eyebrow at him. "I have to ask, in what mindset were you that you allowed my letch of a brother to snog you?" Regulus questioned.

Hermione blossomed with bright color. "I was sloshed, and he looked like you with my drunken vision, of course, Reggie," she replied smartly and grinned at him.

The animagus sipped his drink and shook his head with a smile. "Still the brightest witch of her age."

Severus glanced at the clock and huffed. "I am needed at home. Narcissa will be quite ripe if I do not bid her good night."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Tell her, I said hello." She finished while waggling her eyebrows a little.

Severus leaned over and kissed Hermione's hand. "You are quite Slytherin, after all."

Hermione rolled her eyes and waved him off. "You are only nice to me because I am shagging, your best friend, Snape."

The potion master gave her a snide smile and nodded. "Unfortunately, yes, Hermione." She caught him smirking to himself as he left her cottage.

Sirius glanced at the clock himself and groaned. "I'm not leaving. It is either go home and deal with my moody husband or stay here. I choose to stay."

"Spare room is already situated for you, Pads. I wouldn't want you to splinch yourself; you are knackered," Hermione teased.

The animagus grinned. "True," Sirius kissed her cheek and caressed her hair. "Such a darling witch," His lips trailed her jawline in a lazy, drunken fashion.

"You are pissed out of your mind if you think I am allowing you to take her to bed," Regulus chortled.

Sirius laughed and waved him off. "We are family, we can share," Sirius grumbled against her skin.

Hermione could smell his drink on his breath, and it overwhelmed her. "Sirius," she puffed and half-heartedly shoved him.

Regulus crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at his sloshed brother. "Hardly, Sirius. You are fairly lucky you are drinking..."

Hermione yanked away from Sirius, and her cheeks were tinted. "No, Sirius. I think you need to get some rest, wanker," She snapped with a glower.

The animagus groaned. "Oh, alright, fine. It was worth a shot to see how flustered my brother could get," Sirius folded his ankles over her table and lounged.

Hermione chewed her lip and frowned. "Sirius, Christmas break starts next week. You should think about seeing Remus tomorrow."

"I will talk about it when I am sober," He growled and poured himself another drink.

Hermione turned to Regulus, who caressed her neck. "Darling, let's depart for the evening?" He asked her, and she nodded.

They erected from the couch, and Sirius sneered. "Please forget the muffling charm, I enjoy a good show," He sniggered and sipped his drink.

"Be careful what you wish for brother," Regulus said crisply.

Hermione gasped. "Don't be so awful, Reggie. Let's go to bed."

The couple disappeared, and Sirius stared at his glass for a moment. He knew that he was going to have to go home tomorrow. The full moon was Sunday, and he had never missed one, not even last month. They barely spoke, and when they did, it was cordial at best. It was trying between him and Remus, with unanswered questions. He knew he needed to forgive him some time, and becoming close to the young werewolf only persuaded him of that. Somehow, they would have to find a gray area; it couldn't be all or nothing for his husband.


	16. Chapter 16

James had his glass sitting in front of him on the table and frowned at the scruffy werewolf. He watched the man tossing balls of torn up parchment into the bin in the corner. The room smelt of stale liquor and looked like a madman had broken in and tore the place apart. James had dropped Teddy off with Sirius at Hermione's cottage because he had been begging to see her and his uncles.

That left the werewolf with a horrible clench in his stomach at the idea that Sirius quite possibly wasn't going to show up tonight. It was near over Remus feared. He wanted to down the entire bottle in front of him, but James said it would only compromise their night.

The door unfastened, and Sirius leaned into the room. "How is our favorite werewolf?" Sirius asked, and Remus jumped to his feet. Sirius gazed at him up and down, shaking his head. "Darling, scraggly doesn't look good on you."

The werewolf's lips quivered as he smelt the air deeply. "Sirius… I thought you weren't going to arrive."

Sirius walked over to his husband and shook his head. "I would never do that to you, Moony. I love you."

Remus yanked him in and kissed him profoundly, his longing and pain felt through every motion and tremble of his lips. Sirius ran his hands through his beard and chuckled when they parted. "I am away for a little under two months, and you look like ballocks, love."

The werewolf choked on a laugh and pressed his forehead to Sirius's. "I know I have been falling apart without you."

"Good, that's what I like to hear," He retorted, and Remus chuckled.

Sirius nuzzled his neck, and Remus grumbled with a smile. "We have time before tonight. Can we talk?"

Sirius shook his head against his neck. "No, we are going to go shower. You smell horrible, and I just want to be with you right now."

James drained his glass and smiled. "I am going to meet you two at the shack, same time." He said, and the other marauders grinned at him.

"Certainly, Prongs," Sirius declared with a wink.

The stag animagus disappeared from the house swiftly, and Sirius thrust the werewolf against the bookshelf violently. He gave him a commanding kiss and growled against his lips. "You listen to me, werewolf. I love you, and I may be upset with you, but I never want to destroy us." He snarled and bit at Remus's lip.

Remus caressed his cheeks and nodded. "Never, Pads. I promise you. I will never step outside of line again."

Sirius frowned and eyed him. "Hermione and I have become quite close as she helped me lick my wounds and talk about things from her point of view. Coming from a werewolf, it made a bit of sense, but I am still angry that you disrespected me, our friends, and her by your actions."

Remus swallowed and nodded softly. "I know, and I will do what I can to make it up to you." Sirius nipped at the werewolf's neck, and Remus grumbled. "Merlin, Pads. You are my prime weakness."

"Come, it's your turn to show me how much," Sirius ordered as he pulled away and sat in the armchair.

Remus smirked and scratched his chin as he wandered over. "I thought you would never ask."

Sirius arched an eyebrow, and his smile grew lopsided. "I am glad you aren't going to be bossy. I want the chair for a while, Moony."

The werewolf ducked his head down and stared at him with lust. "No time for that, Padfoot. I have duties that haven't been tending to for my muse."

The zipper was the loudest noise in the room as Remus closed the distance between them. It was not often Sirius was forceful or demanding, but his own tensions were built. Remus, despite his soreness and his agitation, was going to comply… he knew it wasn't just a want, but a need for them.

* * *

Hermione was snuggling with the small Lupin on the couch whose hair was bright pink. Regulus was sitting in the armchair and reading a book, but he was watching them discreetly. The witch grew soft around the children, but she held a special place for Edward Remus Lupin. He could envision her now, smiling, round belly, and it discouraged him slightly.

She whispered in the boy's ear, and the child giggled. "Mione, you are too funny. Dad told me you couldn't grow babies in a planting pot."

Regulus started to pay more attention to what was being said. "A planting pot?"

Hermione nodded and smirked at him. "Teddy was asking me how his dad and Uncle Sirius were going to have him a brother."

"Surrogacy would most likely be their choice," Regulus murmured dismissively and lifted his book back to his view.

Hermione tilted her head and frowned lightly. "That is true, Reggie."

"Mione, what is surr-gcy?" Teddy asked, and Hermione smiled.

"It means your daddy and uncle would have someone else grow the baby for them."

The boy scratched his chin and nodded. "That makes sense. Would you do that for them?"

Hermione frowned and thinned her lips. "No, Teddy. I cannot do that. I don't have a special certificate needed to do that." It was the first lie she could come up with.

"Uncle Reggie, are you going to have a baby with Hermione? That would mean I would have another cousin?"

The Black smiled and shrugged his shoulders at the child. "Not anytime soon, Edward, but we will talk about that eventually."

The child curled closer to the werewolf and twirled her hair. "You are so pretty. Hermione, if you have a baby, would it be a werewolf like you and my dad?"

The witch paled and chewed her lip. "I don't know, Teddy. There is no female werewolf on record that has vocally declared they had a child."

Teddy smiled and touched her cheek. "It's alright; I would still love them. I could do what Uncle Sirius does and turn into an animal. Watch, I can make my nose change now."

He made a face, and his nose grew long like Pinocchio. Hermione laughed and kissed his forehead. "You are too cute, Teddy Bear." She told him, and he shook his head, making it return to normal.

The clock chimed, and Hermione sighed. "Can I stay here and wait with Uncle Reggie?" He questioned her.

The werewolf shook her head and ran fingers through his hair. "Not tonight, little love. I am going to be close to the house, and I don't want you to get scared."

Regulus set his book down and scowled. "It won't be too scary for the boy. I could place a charm in his room."

Hermione was a bit surprised to see that he would volunteer for such a task. "You want to take care of Teddy while I am out there? Remus would all but kill me if he knew that."

Regulus glared at her and folded his arms. "I am a capable and wily wizard. Besides, the wards you have around the house would stop anyone, not on two legs, from being able to enter without assistance. I know, I checked them myself."

"You want to take care of Teddy?" she repeated, and he smirked at her.

"I am malleable, wolf girl." His confidence was pronounced, but his scent told her he was hesitant.

"No, I think it would be more appropriate for Gin to take him. I don't like the idea of you even being here with me so close."

Her door soon opened, and the Potters shuffled in before an argument could brew. James tugged his dad inside while his mother followed with a bundle in her arms. "Good evening!" Ginny declared, and Hermione cringed at the loudness.

She waved the female Potter over and took the baby. "I want to hold little Albus a moment or two before you have to go."

Teddy beamed up at Hermione, holding the baby. "Look, he is smiling in his sleep," Teddy murmured as he clung to Hermione to see the baby.

Regulus's eyebrows knitted at the charming scene, and his mind ran away with him. He had never thought he wanted children, and it was plainly visible that the woman he was seeing still did. That was not a deal-breaker per se for the Black, but a topic he would take a significant measure of before speaking to her about it.

Ginny sat down in a huff and smirked at Regulus. "I see you have been overseeing her babysitting."

"Not much to manage, Ginevra. Teddy is always amiable and well-mannered." Regulus murmured, and Harry sat down next to Hermione.

"He is going to look like you, Harry," Hermione said with a grin.

Teddy tilted his head at Ginny. "Do you have a certificate for surr-gcy?" He asked the Potter who frowned.

"Surrogacy, Teddy?"

Hermione gave her a slow nod and tried to convey to follow along. "Teddy asked me to be a surrogate for his dad and uncle to have a baby… I told him I do not have the certificate for it," She spoke direct, and Ginny bit down on a laugh.

"Oh! No, Teddy, I don't have one either," Ginny replied, and the boy frowned.

"Uncle Reggie, how do you get the certificate?"

Regulus's eyebrows almost disappeared under his wavy hair. "Well, Teddy. One has to prove that they have their Santé de la Grossesse completed before one can apply for a said certificate."

Teddy threw a hand up and scoffed. "What does that mean?"

Regulus smirked and placed an ankle on his knee. "It means, Edward, that the policy is tough to obtain without a ton of paperwork."

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she smiled. "Your Uncle Reggie knows so much. Including fluent French?"

He nodded, and his smile slanted. "Oui mon amour. Je parle français couramment."

Ginny gasped and giggled. "So, that is why Fleur is sweet on you!"

Teddy clapped and laughed. "Uncle Reggie, can you do magic in French too?"

Hermione sighed slowly and gazed at the clock. "It is time for wee ones to head to la Potters."

James frowned and folded his arms. "Aunt Mione, you did not kiss me hello or goodbye!"

Hermione giggled and handed Harry his infant son. "Come here, then my little Potter."

James tackled her, and she covered his face with kisses. "There, plenty to last you until Christmas break."

Ginny stood up and kissed Regulus's cheek. "Try not to be too bored while she is out running around."

"I will do my best. Enjoy the children tonight." He replied, and Harry stood.

"Let me walk you out, my wife. You have your hands full tonight as it is."

James jumped off Hermione's lap and waved, but Teddy frowned at her. "Can I please stay?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"Not this time, Teddy. I love you and behave for Ginny," Hermione replied, and he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too." He murmured, and she kissed him before following the Potters outside.

"A surrogacy certificate?" Regulus whispered with a grin.

"I was thinking of something swiftly. There is not a chance I want to have that conversation with either of them about their son asking me to have him a brother."

Regulus sighed and shook his head. "No one would do it better. If I had to choose, I would choose you as well," he teased, and her cheeks bloomed brightly.

The Black realized what he had said and cleared his throat. "Well, if I needed someone to have me a brother, of course."

"Of course," she snickered and rolled her eyes.

She stood up and kissed him gently. "Fortunately, I have a brother," he said when they parted and tucked some hair behind her ear. "So maybe a-" she stopped him with another kissed and pulled away.

"We will continue that conversation when you don't smell of nervousness, Reggie. I have to get ready for tonight." She pivoted and walked out of the room, leaving the Black to ponder her swift departure.

The evening was uneventful at first. Harry withdrew with Hermione, and she appeared in decent spirits. It has been a couple of conscious transformations for her since Severus perfected her Wolfsbane. She was ready, if not a bit restless to get out into the forest. She and Harry had scoured the nearby coppice for anything unruly or troubling since her sudden departure from the Forbidden Forest as an option and found it to be isolated enough to roam.

It was a brisk night, and Regulus was standing on the porch listening to their howls on the breeze. The snow had caressed the ground in such a way that it looked as if it were sand, and the trees were dark waves in the distance. He had grown used to waiting for her to get back in the mornings but enjoyed hearing her calls of freedom on the air at night.

Things would have resembled commonplace if there wasn't a loud yipping in the distance and painful cries on the night air. His blood ran cold as he listened carefully and tried to pinpoint where exactly the whimpering was coming from. A gray wolf emerged from the forest line and was sprinting to the cottage.

When he was close enough, Harry appeared panting. "Regulus, come help me! She got caught in a snare and is horribly injured. I don't know what to do because she snapped at me when I tried to free her." Harry hollered and waved him to follow.

"A snare? Who would set a snare out here? There isn't anything but rabbits and birds…" Regulus growled and jumped off the porch.

"Some arsehole muggle by the looks of it. No one lives nearby, so it must be from seeing our tracks last month. The snare was older by the looks of it, but not weakened by the weather." Harry puffed as Regulus caught up to him.

The men ran into the forest, wands out, and it lit the trees as they passed. They went quite some ways before Harry slowed and took a few deep breaths before entering a small clearing. There she was, a beautiful red wolf, bright like a sunset. She was tangled with silvery metal wires and a small pool of blood mixed with the snow on the ground.

Regulus approached, and she growled and snarled at the man. "I don't understand, why is she acting like this?" Harry asked, and Regulus shook his head.

"Self-preservation, her wolf has pushed itself forth through the potion." He told the Potter and bent over to examine the line.

"I can cut it, but she is going to jump and attack. There are sharpened wooden branches they used for spikes. This was a kill snare. Whoever knows there are wolves in this forest, don't want you here." Regulus stated and scratched his chin.

The werewolf growled and grumbled before whimpering. "Reg, we have to decide what to do quickly. She is going to lose too much blood."

"You change into your furry self, and I will hold her off if I must. I don't think she will have too much fight in her once the binding is released."

Regulus examined her hindquarters and grimaced. The wire that had initially snagged her had torn her left rear leg apart. He was going to need more than just a little Essence of Dittany for her wounds. Harry morphed into his wolfish self, and Hermione started to whimper and cry at him.

The Black cut the wires with a simple spell, and the werewolf struggled to stand. She growled at him, and he backed away, protectively lowing his head. "Hermione, I know you are in there. Don't do something to harm yourself further." He warned, and she snarled at him.

Harry tried to walk in front of her, and she bit at him, catching his snout. Lupa was not going to back down, and Regulus was at the ready with several spells that would incapacitate her. She tried to move forward and stumbled a bit before snorting and growling.

"Luperca," Regulus growled, and she bared her teeth aggressively. "Incarcerous!" He shouted, and she yelped at the quick bindings around her.

He flourished his wand and rose from the ground, like a leash, and he started to pull her behind him. Harry reappeared, and his nose was bleeding, but he kept in stride with Regulus. "Do you think her leg looks that bad?" Harry asked shakily.

"Yes, Harry, I think it is unquestionably shattered. We will have to call for help once we are back at her home." The werewolf let out a muted howl, and Regulus nodded. "Good, you are back with us, Hermione." They were still winding their way through the forest, and the flicker from Harry's wand made it seem all the more menacing.

"How do you know?" Harry asked, and the werewolf started to cry and whimper.

"She stopped snarling and biting at the binding."

Harry pushed away his fascination with the wizard's knowledge and sighed. "Hermione, I am so sorry," he grumbled and moved to walk next to her.

The wolf coughed and spat, a line of red drool left her muzzle. "We are working on it, wolf girl. Not far, and we will get you someone who can patch you up."

"You are leaving her tied up because you are worried she will revert?" Harry questioned, and Regulus huffed with a nod back at him.

"She most certainly has the potential."

They finally made their crawl out of the forest and to the cottage before pulling her onto the deck. Regulus transfigured a decently sized cot to set her on and patted Harry. "Stay with her while I sound the alarm." He told the Potter before disappearing inside.

Harry ran his hand over his werewolf companion, who was letting loose a stream of hissing whines. He could not help but feel like he had failed her as her guardian during her transformations. Never in his nightmares had he imagined that he would quite possibly be responsible for another near-death experience for his best friend.


	17. Obbligato

Lily Potter was shaking as she examined the werewolf. She never witnessed Remus as a wolf and was even apprehensive ever about having to, but this was Hermione. Regulus was scratching his chin as he bent over to check her leg closer. It was a gnarled and disfigured break; most likely, some of the damage would be scaring and aching in her foot. He kept his heartbeat in check as he pinched his expression.

Harry stroked Hermione's face as Lily started with more severe wounds. "Regulus, where is she?" Severus's voice trembled as the back door opened. Snape took in the image of Lily Potter tending to the wolf in bindings, and his scowl dropped. "Lily, I am surprised to see you."

She waved him over. "We, unfortunately, do not have time for pleasantries, Sev. Tell me what I am missing because it has been an extended period since I have had to heal deep wounds."

He ran his wand over the wolf's form and scowled intensely. "One of the points of what she fell on is lodged in her side. Where is the Dittany?" Severus murmured, and Harry handed him a bottle from the ground. "Regulus, do you think you can function momentarily?" He asked gently, and the Black erected himself from the ground.

"What can I do, Severus?"

The potion master tilted toward the bloodied fur and scrutinized the wounds. "I need someone to sterilize them before we can seal the injuries. They are riddled with filth."

"We have already fed her two different pain draughts and a blood replenisher," Lily informed him, and he smirked at her.

"Always prepared, Lily. We can remove her bindings. She will not retain consciousness through them." Severus declared and swished his wand, removing the bindings.

The wolf groaned and licked the air before returning to her resting state. Regulus's wand was unsteady as he went to clean her wounds, and Severus's expression turned empathetic. "Reg, if you cannot focus, I need you to go inside." He ordered, and the Black scowled and took a deep breath.

"This girl is always turning my hair white," Lily sighed and ran her hand over the wolf's neck.

Regulus managed to clean them suitably before stepping back and rubbing his face. "Severus, just tell me she isn't going to die, alright?"

"She isn't going to die," Severus repeated with a nod, and Regulus exhaled loudly.

"Reg, let's get you some water. This next part neither of us should be here for," Harry declared, and the Black bobbed his head.

"For certain, Regulus, you should leave now," Severus insisted, and Harry escorted him inside.

Severus turned to Lily and scowled deeply once the door was shut. "This might grow gruesome, can you endure that?"

"This is my daughter, Sev. I would stand in fire for her," Lily murmured and gave him a nod.

"If she wakes up snarling, you need to bind her mouth," he warned, and Lily scowled but agreed.

The wizard bit the inside of his lip and sneered before rolling his neck. He handed her the bottle and nodded toward the large oozing wound. She understood him without his verbal instruction; he wanted her to use the Dittany after he removed the point. He circled his wand over her chest, and the werewolf whimpered in her sleep as he continued.

Indisputably, the splintered spike was the length of Lily's middle finger, and the wound started to gush. The witch took the towel next to Hermione's face and pressed it to the wound before putting it away and dashing a healthy amount of the potion over the hole.

The werewolf started to breathe more substantial, and her body relaxed. "That was the easier part," Severus remarked as he set the spike down. "As for her leg, I am not sure we can do much for it without giving her-" He paused when Lily pulled the bottle of Skelegro from her pouch on the ground.

"My first-aid kit always has some, just in case." She snickered, and he grinned at her.

"I am not sure if we should remove the shards so that it can grow back properly…" he trailed off, and she frowned. "Let us wait to use that just to avoid the bone spurs. I would loathe seeing this witch angry about a dismembered foot."

Lily waved her wand at the limb. "Ferula," she said gently, and a large bandage started to wrap around the wolf's leg. "For now, let's get her out of pain completely. At least while we decide."

"I don't want to use a spell to mend her bones, Lily. We aren't sure the effects it could have on her once she has lost her transformation."

Lily nodded and rubbed her cheek. "Should we just leave her like this now that she isn't in danger?"

Severus scrunched his face and walked a few long steps around the cot. He glanced down at the wolf who was slumbering and tilted his head. "She seems restful. It might be the best decision until we can assess the damage when she is formed again."

The witch gingerly ran her fingers over the wolf's face and sighed. "My sweet Hermione, why in Merlin's name do you do this to yourself?" Lily's voice was but a gentle whisper.

Severus folded his arms and scowled. "You know why. The worst idea this silly girl ever had was telling him what she was."

Lily nodded slowly and waved for Severus to follow. "Let's let her sleep. I don't want her to wake up and be grumpy or confused."

They entered the cottage, and Regulus was draining a glass while sitting on the couch next to Harry. "She will keep until morning," Severus told his worried friend.

Regulus shot up and hugged Snape tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much for answering my call for help."

Lily walked over to her son and checked his face with a narrow gaze. "She bit you horribly, Harry. I think she has some powdered silver in the bathroom."

He waved her off and wiped the grime on his sleeve. "It will be fine until I find my legs, mum."

Regulus cleared his throat, and Lily turned to him. "I just wanted to say how much-" He was interrupted by her embracing him.

"No need, Reggie. Thank you for taking care of my children." She pulled away and exhaled. "I am going to get some sleep before morning. Whether you lot decide to or not, it is your choice, but I don't usually stay awake on the full moons I used to do."

"The spare room has a nice bed. I would freshen the sheets… my brother was staying here on the weekends."

Lily gave him a tired nod and disappeared into the small hallway. "Sit, please, Severus." Harry murmured and poured him a glass of the liquor on the table.

Snape took the glass and gave Harry a nod before sitting in the armchair. "We are not intended to speak about this, but we should." The potion master started, and Regulus lounged against the back of the couch.

"Yes, we should."

Harry frowned and glanced at them both. "What do you mean? I feel lost."

"Harry, she cannot remain in the forests. She has to go with my brother and Remus during the full moon with you." Regulus declared, and Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

"I know I am new at this, but I promise to take better care of her." He responded, and Severus shook his head.

He sipped his glass before exhaling. "Harry, you have done remarkably well. It is not you that is the problem."

Regulus patted the young animagus on the shoulder. "She can't do what she did in America. That is perfectly clear after this. As much as she wants nothing to do with Remus now… which I do not fault her, she has to be safe first and foremost." He paused and grimaced before continuing. "I spoke to my brother about my concerns while he stayed here. I want her to be safe because we can't protect her from herself as another werewolf can."

Harry gave him a deadpanned expression. "You want her- that witch out there- to be around the werewolf who all but insulted you?"

Regulus sneered and rolled his neck. "I don't like the idea either. I despise that they are mates, and I loathe the possibility of them having to spend prolonged moments together. However, personal feelings placed aside, my witch needs help I just can't provide."

He stared at the other two men and frowned. "Is this a yield?"

"Yes, of sorts," Regulus huffed and drained his glass. "If he ends up shagging her, we will know that it was nature over nurture all along."

"Well, I won't let that happen, Regulus. I worked too hard to get her to come back only for her to be his mistress? No, I won't allow that." Harry hissed, and Regulus's lips curved.

"Thank you, Harry. I appreciate your spirit," Regulus declared, and Severus reached for the bottle.

"Your brother does seem quite familiar with her as well," Snape remarked and poured himself another glass.

"He is, and we have an understanding," Regulus responded, and Harry frowned.

"What is that?"

"If he is willing to cheat on his husband, he doesn't deserve her." Regulus declared with a nod, and Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I am impressed," Harry said and sipped his glass.

"I am not. I don't see the point in this, Regulus." Snape growled and shook his head.

Regulus reached over and poured himself another drink before glancing at them both. "I am leaving after the new year. I won't return for several months. She is fully aware of my location change, and I did not want her to be left to the wolves… quite literally. I need to have the assurance that she will not be toyed with while I am away."

Harry scowled and folded his arms. "You are just going to leave her right after you started dating?"

"We are separating during my tour. I am going to be in Russia for four months, and I do not need her to pine."

"Regulus, no," Severus spat and frowned at him. "She was all you spoke of for an unnatural amount of time."

"You are one to talk," Regulus retorted with a glowered stare. "I did not plan for this. However, my skills are needed, and I am not one to deny my word once it is given."

Harry sighed profoundly and shook his head. "My friend cannot catch a break."

Regulus dropped his gaze and closed his eyes. "I know, Harry. I won't be going anywhere else this next year, I promise."

"How did she take it?" Harry questioned, and Regulus ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, considering. I do have a requirement I must fulfill before I return."

"What is that?" Severus inquired with a deep-set scowl.

Regulus stared up at the ceiling and groaned. "She wants me to see other witches while I am away."

Harry frowned, and his eyes glinted. "Hermione Granger, the same woman who told me that Sirius Black was a pig for sleeping around so much. Wants you to see other witches for four months while you are away. What would be the purpose in that?"

Regulus pouted and set his glass down roughly. "She thinks that it would help me see what I want from her once I am home."

Severus smirked, and his lips twisted. "Smart little manipulative werewolf."

Harry slanted his head with a scowl. "What do you mean, Severus?" He asked, and Regulus tossed his hair.

"It means, Harry, Miss Granger is trying to convince Regulus to see there is no one better than herself out there."

Harry raised an eyebrow and wiped his nose again. "So, she wants you to be disappointed by these witches."

Regulus snatched his glass off the table and shrugged his shoulders. "If the riding mount fits. She called my near obsession problematic, and I should see if I feel the same after the four months of being away."

The Animagus laughed and shook his head. "Only Hermione would be able to be so bloody mental in the same breath of brilliant."

"Which leads me to my final subject," Regulus started as he glanced at the clock. "If she ends up in worse for wear without me, tell my brother. I have left him with a decent plan to help her."

"You mean shag her and blame you?" Severus sneered and drained his glass.

Regulus glared, and his frazzled hair swayed with disagreement. "No, Severus. I know you think my brother is selfish and absorbed in his will, but he loves me and loves her. He wouldn't be that ridiculous to ruin his life for a shag."

Harry grinned and lounged back. "Yes, Sirius may be a bit odd and even a bit of a lush, but he is all heart and loyalty." The animagus patted Regulus's shoulder and stood up. "I am going to fix my nose up and check on her. It looks to be about three hours until the sunrise. We should at least get a quick nap in because I doubt we will sleep much today."

Regulus sighed and nodded. "A snooze before the next portion of insanity breaches this place."

Snape drained his glass and set it down before closing his eyes. "I will listen to her."

"Thank you, my friend," Regulus murmured as Harry headed for the bathroom.

"Of course, Regulus. You would undoubtedly do the equivalent if the tables were turned."

"Yes, now if you will excuse me. I am going to go lie down and try to sleep."

Snape waved him off without opening his eyes. "Good night."

0o0o

Remus grunted as he tossed his head back on the cot. There was an urgency he had not had in his transformations before. The anxiety that something horrible had happened, but he wasn't sure what. He rubbed his face and groaned as Sirius was whispering in the corner with James.

"What do you mean?" Sirius hissed.

"She got caught in a trap. Almost died by the sounds of it," James said hoarsely as he handed Sirius the note.

"You realize I am a werewolf. I can hear you," Remus growled and reached for a vial on the table.

"Moony, why did you start howling last night?" James asked, and Remus managed to sit up.

"I felt fearful for no apparent reason. Did our other furry friend get hurt?" he inquired then took the potion.

Sirius paled after reading the letter and nodded. "Hermione just about got herself killed by the sounds of it."

Remus exhaled and rubbed his face. "How?"

"A muggle snare. Someone must have heard them last month and set a few in their roaming area. She shattered her leg, and Lily had to help heal her." James grumbled and sighed deeply.

"Are we going to go see her? Did they take her to St. Mungo's?" Remus questioned with a tilt of his head, and Sirius nodded.

"Yes, if you want to, we will go see her. She asked for you this morning." James replied, and the werewolf frowned. "She wanted to make sure you were alright. She knows what it entails to be a mate, Moony." He finished, and his eyes grew cold.

"I am fine. A bit of anxiety and stress, but no physical pain out of the ordinary." He grumbled and moved for his clothes.

Sirius pulled out his watch and scowled. "I don't have classes until the afternoon today. I sent word to McGonagall that there was an incident, and she is letting me miss my first two classes."

Remus paused a moment as he slid his shirt on. "How did she ask for me, James?" His voice sounded suspicious.

Sirius thinned his lips and glanced over at the other animagus before answering. "It was urgent was all the letter declared," Sirius grumbled, and the werewolf nodded.

"Well, let's go see what the forest sprite wants now," Remus sighed and slid on his pants.

"Moony, you can't go so hot and cold on this girl. She needs you as a friend." James spat, and the werewolf exhaled.

"Prongs, I am doing everything I can to be normal. Can someone give me a tad bit of credit? I went from an isolated devotee to being nothing to her for years… now she comes home and declares that my feelings were because she was my mate? I have never been in this situation either. I fucking love that girl." Remus rumbled and rubbed his face before turning to his friends.

Sirius nodded slowly and smirked. "Well, we all knew that."

James frowned and folded his arms across his chest. "I expect you to be friendly with her, Moony. If you act even remotely as you had at my house, I will curse you to shit fire every time you think of her."

The werewolf gave him a tired smile. "Of course, Prongs. I will be completely sociable."

He finished getting dressed, and the Marauders headed to St. Mungo's Hospitals. Due to her condition, they wanted her to stay for a couple of days and make sure she was going to heal without disturbance or further injury. When they walked around the corner, they saw Regulus running his fingers through her hair and Lily running a thumb in the young werewolf's hand. James strode over, and Hermione stirred as her nose visibly worked with her eyes still closed.

"Moony," Hermione murmured and struggled to sit up.

Regulus helped her sit up, and Remus walked over. "Lupa, what did you do?"

She whimpered, and Lily moved so the older werewolf could sit on the bed next to the injured werewolf. "I got caught in a trap, Moony."

He put a hand on her cheek, and she let tears free flow. "Why are you crying, Lupa, it can be fixed."

"I don't want to do this anymore, Moony. I don't want to be this anymore." She whispered, and he sighed.

"Neither do I, but we are this, Hermione. Everyday. For the rest of our lives, we will be wild creatures who crave forest air and to howl in the moonlight." He breathed gently, and she reached for him.

Regulus moved so he could hold her, and she cried against him. "Remus! What am I going to do?"

His heart broke with her, and he held her. "Sweetheart, you are going to be safe. I won't let you get hurt again. Your wolf scared you, didn't she?"

She nodded roughly and gazed up at him. "I didn't know who they were when they were trying to help me. I saw it happening, but I couldn't do anything to stop her. Remus, I felt her wanting to kill them. To hurt them like she thought they had her. It was so scary to be aware of how insane I was."

He ran his fingers over her cheek and sighed. "I am sorry you had to bear witness to that. This is why my marauders worked so hard. They wanted me to be safe and be safe themselves."

Hermione's eyes glittered, and her lips parted. "You are telling me I can't run in the forest anymore?"

"Yes, Lupa. No longer," he gave her a stern nod, and she sighed heavily.

She tilted her head, and the room watched as she surrendered to him. "Alright, Moony."

There was a piece of him that wanted to react to her submission, but he gulped and pulled away. "Good wolf," he whispered and rested at the foot of her bed.

Her heart wavered and huffed before turning to Regulus. "That's my good girl." He declared and moved closer to her once again.

She leaned into the crook of his neck, and the two men gazed at each other. There was something tense and strung tight, but an understanding grew. No matter what, at the end of the day, she had to be safe. Sirius leaned over Remus's form and grinned stupidly at Hermione and Regulus.

"We are going to have so much fun. I haven't had someone to jump around the shack with since Moony grew tired of such games. You and Harry are going to be fantastic fun." He declared, and Hermione giggled and sighed.

Hermione resituated and groaned at the cast over her leg. "This is awful. My chest hurts, my body is sore, and I am wearing a cast. This is a nightmare."

James leaned over and kissed Hermione's forehead. "I am just happy you are alive, dear."

Hermione nodded and sighed. "Yes, me too, dad. The scars aren't going to be pretty once they are fully healed."

Regulus kissed her forehead and wrapped the blankets closer to her. "Just keep the wrapping around your torso. They said you almost punctured your heart."

She smiled at him and ran a hand over his cheek. "I promise."

Sirius ran his cheek against Remus's, and he sighed. "Sweet witch, you have a knack for making us fall over our feet chasing you."

"In more ways than one, Pads." She snickered, and Lily bit her smile.

"I may not have given birth to you, but you are indeed the spitting image of me at times." Lily declared, and Hermione beamed.

A healer rounded one of the curtains and smiled. "Seems your visitors have increased, Miss Granger." She said softly and handed her a few vials.

Hermione nodded and took the potions. "I have a large family."

"Now, you need your rest. The visitor wing is on the fifth floor, and they can wait there until you are awake again."

The Potters nodded and kissed her forehead before bidding her goodbye. Sirius did the same, and she kissed his hand before he parted from her. Regulus and Remus did not move until Hermione glanced at them both. Remus awkwardly looked away, and she could smell his anxiety on the air.

"Regulus, my darling, can I speak to Moony alone?" Hermione asked, and he nodded.

She kissed him deeply, and when they parted, she breathed in his ear. "I cannot wait to go home with you."

Regulus grinned and ran his fingers over her neck. "Me neither, my little deity." He whispered and left the two werewolves alone.

"I forgive you," she said, and Remus glanced over at her.

"You do?"

"I do, for everything, Remus. Not because you weren't out of line, you most certainly were."

He interrupted her with a clearing of his voice. "I am beyond apologetic for my actions, Hermione. I hate that part of myself that feeds my jealousy or irrational mind," He murmured through thin lips.

Her head bobbed, and she sighed. "I forgive you because I hated you for years. I hated that it was you and that I didn't want it to be. I hated that I adored you for years, and you ignored me. I loathed that I came back to tell you and hope that my heart wouldn't be aching just to find you married. So, I understand. It isn't the sane part of our minds that speaks to anger and passion. It is our wolves."

"Ignored you? Hermione, you are a brilliant, young witch who deserved more than a heartbroken werewolf to pine for you. I did everything in my power to stay away from you because I didn't want that for you," He declared, and she nodded.

"You have your right to feel that way," Hermione responded, and he smiled at her.

"So, Regulus?" he asked, and Hermione gave him a slow nod.

"Yes, so Regulus."

Remus chuckled and ran a hand through his beard. "You always have been partial to talent and intellect."

Hermione gasped and laughed. "Moony, did you just give yourself a pat on the back?"

"I did," he replied and cleared his throat. "Do you think we can be friends again?"

Hermione tilted her head and grinned. "Yes, I would like that."

A giant yawn escaped her, and he patted the bed. "I am going to let you sleep. Try to get healed up. If you need any assistance, let me know."

She wore a sleepy smile and waved. "I will try. See you soon, Moony."

"Sleep well, Hermione." He said simply and took his leave as she settled down in bed for rest.


	18. Chapter 18

Sirius was happy to be home for a while and enjoyed doting on his family. The sun had barely crested the bottom of the window through the curtains. Sirius was running his fingers along the scarred skin of his husband and humming. Remus turned into a smitten wolf the last week and wrote lavished love letters in phrasing that left the animagus melted and sighing; his Remus was back.

He wasn't positive what the two werewolves spoke about, but it was enough to lighten whatever agitation he was suffering. It spoke volumes about them both in Sirius's opinion. She was kind enough to offer him an olive branch, and he was smart enough to be humble and gentle. Sirius quite liked how he tended to her when they went to the hospital, which seemed right.

He wasn't a moron. Honestly, he knew he wasn't. If Remus was going to ever stray, it would be to that little witch. Lucky for the werewolf, Sirius was understanding of their bond, but it did leave a big question mark above their friendship. He knew that he visited her every day with Teddy while she was in the hospital. Their tension and conflict were resolved by whatever they had spoken about alone, Regulus reported. The Blacks were united in their efforts to keep the werewolves sane, but hopefully not too friendly.

It was true. The more they pushed the other away, the more bloody mental and aggressive they became. It was not all roses for their partners in either condition. They either were going to be reasonably close, or they were going to be feral messes. Both Blacks agreed a couple of months ago that a tender werewolf was easier to bed than an agitated one.

Remus finally stirred, and it cleared the deep thoughts Sirius was pondering. "Good morning, handsome," Remus grumbled with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning, my werewolf. Did you have dreams of us on the beach? You were sighing all night," Sirius teased, and Remus chuckled.

He tugged the animagus to him and nuzzled his neck. "I most certainly did. It was a fantastic night on an island in Greece. We were under the stars, and I told you the story of Sirius."

"Such a big imagination you have," Sirius grumbled and ran his hands over his husband's shoulders.

"Sirius, this summer, let's have a family vacation there. Just us three. We can talk about having a baby," Remus said, and the animagus pulled away and rose an eyebrow.

"You, me, and your mate?" Sirius snickered, and Remus's face hardened.

"No, you, me, and our son, you wanker."

Sirius sighed and chewed his lip. "I know, I was unsuccessfully trying to avoid the obvious. How would we have a child, Remus?"

Remus smirked and pinned the Animagus. "The usual way. We find a witch and tell her we are going to borrow her womb for a modest fortune—contracts, trips to the healer—the works. Teddy told me he heard you at Harry's party. I want to raise your son."

Sirius grinned up at him and tilted his head. "You do, Moony?"

"Yes, Sirius. I want you to have a son." Remus pressed his forehead to his and smiled. "Even if he would be a terror."

The animagus nodded against him and kissed his lips. "Okay, Moony. We will have a family vacation and talk it out. We will have tons of things to figure out to even go to the next step."

"What, you don't think I would let you stray enough to stick her a few times?" Remus asked with a wolfish grin. "I don't mind watching, you know."

Sirius frowned and tilted his head when the werewolf pulled away. "You want to do this the traditional way? Moony, you are completely daft if you think I am going to shag some surrogate."

The werewolf rested his chin on the animagus's chest and smirked. "Why not? Science is fantastic, but it would only be more money and stress. However, we have time to talk about this once school is over. I don't want you to worry your pretty little head about that yet."

Sirius frowned at him and scratched his chin. "Is this an ownership thing? You want to watch, and have it be a personal matter?"

Remus huffed and shrugged his shoulders. "It is more intimate and special. It is a controlled environment, one that I can contain. If we go do the muggle thing, it could just be a mess. I don't want it to be, I want it to be joyous."

"Let me get this straight, darling. You want to sit and watch me stuff my knob into the witch that will hold my child for nine months because you can control the event?"

Remus nodded and ran his fingers through the tousled hair of his partner. "There would be no question who loves who because she would know. That would be our baby, and she would get doted on plenty, but at the end of the day, she is the visitor, and we are absolute."

Sirius shook his head and laughed. "You, insane werewolf. Alright, come summer we will talk about this. I cannot say I am looking forward to fucking some witch while you watch."

Remus smirked and reached down to stroke him. "Wouldn't be the first time I have done that. How many times did we shag in the same room?"

Sirius groaned and huffed. "Too many to count, Moony."

"You were always so… good at that," Remus purred and stroked him gently.

"You were too… witches fawned over your bedside manner." Sirius moaned, and his hips jerked.

Remus chuckled and nodded. "Oh, yes, but you. You, my love, took the cauldron cake. They were boneless for you, and it was quite a beautiful mess. Your drinking and your attitude, with your all hearts or none in foreplay. It was sexy and thrilling to watch and take part in occasionally." He growled and increased his motion.

"Moony, you just- know," Sirius murmured through his teeth, and the werewolf laughed.

"Of course, you are my captivator, Sirius. I watched you above all else most of my life. Now, let me finish what I have started so we can have breakfast as a family." Remus declared and crawled down his form.

The morning was full of soft sighs and warm caresses until they summoned the gumption to leave the room before their son was awake. Everything Sirius was thinking about was shelved for the time being as he enjoyed the day with his family.

0o0o

Hermione was clinging tightly to the cold mental that shackled her to the wall as he took her. "Merlin, Regulus!"

Her good leg squeezed him tightly as her head tossed back roughly in gasps. He had her pinned tightly, and her arms were bound above her on the bedroom wall. He held her cast limb in his arm as a precaution and enjoyed her first day home in near a week.

"My good girl, it's time to sing for me," Regulus hissed in her ear, and her body spasmed.

Like clockwork, he wound her and sprang the release. She felt him empty inside her, and it made her that much more into the moment. Her breath pounded against him as she leaned her forehead to his shoulder and enjoyed the shivers and shakes of their passions subsiding.

He kissed her cheek and sighed. "Darling, are your arms hurting?"

She nodded, and he reached for his wand, flicking at the chains, and they dissipated quickly. Her arms slung around him, and he placed the wand down and moved her to the bed. He pressed her down and slid from her gently to help her situate on the pillows.

"Shall we adventure out today?" He asked her, and she ran her fingers along with the large silvery scars over her ribs. They were swirled and circular with edges that seemed to keloid against her pale skin.

"Where shall we go with my bum leg, Reggie?"

He crawled next to her and smirked. "Well, we could go to visit the Potters."

"Yes, we could."

Regulus smirked and theatrically tilted his head. "Or we could go to see a film."

"I really don't feel like it," she sighed, and he groaned.

"We could," she paused his train of thought and kissed him.

"Can you tell me a secret?" she asked and smiled at him.

"Oh? What kind of secret?"

"Any secret?"

Regulus sighed and ran his fingers over her scars. "I lost my virginity at fourteen to a Slytherin girl. She was a sixth year and wanted to bag a Black. I was an idiot and agreed, but it opened my eyes to how purebloods were blind. She was an absolute horror."

"That isn't a secret," Hermione sighed and frowned at him. "I will tell you one, and then you need to tell me."

"Then tell me a secret," he smirked, and she huffed.

Her face grew contorted. "I wanted to jump off the cliff at Ilvermorny when I found out Remus was my mate. It came to me a month after I was turned. I was sitting under the moonlight a few days before the full moon and started crying. I was so lonely, and all of a sudden, I was howling in sadness. I heard his voice in my ears, and my wolf whimpered. I remembered the moments leading up to me leaving, and he told me that he loved my heart, and I just needed to go find myself away from everything that hurt me. His words warmed my heart, and my howling ceased. I knew then that my heart was doomed for longing and pain until I came home." She took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"That is quite the secret." He murmured, and his eyes glittered.

"Well, I was right. My pain had ceased with my return." Hermione giggled and ran her fingers over his cheek. "Now, how about a secret that can equal that," she sneered at him, and he groaned.

"Oh, alright," he growled and rolled his eyes. "I had a son… years ago." Regulus sighed, and she gasped.

"What? How come I never heard about this before?"

He scowled and snorted. "Hence the application of a secret. No one else knew about this. It was four months after you left that she told me. She was my Austrian lover and blond hair that ran down to her hips. I requested change of post for the duration of her pregnancy and started to warm to the idea of being a father. My son had dark hair when he was born, and it grew in brilliant curls. I debated quitting my job and moving to them after taking an extended vacation. I would never forget how it felt to hold him."

Hermione's face contorted, and her lips trembled. "He died?"

Regulus bit his lips as his eyebrows knitted closely. "He did. My little Leopold had a broken heart that couldn't be mended."

She kissed him deeply as tears streamed down her cheek. "Regulus… Your poor heart." She sniffled, and he choked a little.

Regulus maneuvered closer to her and pressed his forehead to hers. "That is why I never wanted another child. I blamed my family line wholeheartedly for their inbreeding."

"I am so sorry, Reggie. I am sorry I wasn't here for you."

He shook his head, and he exhaled. "I am glad you weren't. I was never going to seal the wound if someone who could melt my heart was there. There are things I don't want to ever live through again."

Hermione's lips quivered, and she nodded. "Alright, Reggie." Her eyes glassed over in realization.

He looked in her eyes, and his lips thinned. "No, I did not mean that, Hermione. I don't want to ever see that expression on your face again."

"I- but Reg- no," she said, and he glowered.

"I mean it, I never said we would never talk about children."

"Regulus, it isn't something that should mar your heart again." She huffed gently, and his frown increased.

"You deserve children, and I will be the first man to say so. It may not be something I have thought of since, but we will eventually talk about it." He responded, and her face contorted as she wiped the tear trails from her cheeks.

"Regulus."

"No, Hermione."

Hermione took his face in her hands and stared at him. "You don't want them, and I couldn't blame you for it. There is no getting around that, darling. The heartbreak of a different sort tore that possibility from you. I would never try to make my pieces fit."

It was in that instant that he realized she would never yield. He had revealed his most tremendous secret, sealing their fate, and his heart-tugging and tremored in his chest. He gave her a nod and pulled away from her body. "I want to see my brother. I am sure that Remus will be happy to see you." Hermione tilted her head, and he smirked at her. "I have to plot for a good Christmas gift for the woman who could have anything."

She crawled over to the edge of the bed he stood at and revealed her neck. "I have an idea, my Regulus."

He grinned at her and rubbed his hand on her cheek. "My beautiful witch. Come with me and entertain an old werewolf while I hatch a plan?"

Hermione ran her digits over his hand and nodded. "Okay. I promised Teddy I would show him my new quill."

Regulus leaned down and kissed her passionately before grinning. "Good, I am so glad you will keep busy." He smacked her behind roughly before smiling and snatching his clothes off the floor. "I do love that sound."

She flopped on the bed and sighed. "Regulus, I love these moments we have."

"I love them too, Hermione. More than you even know," He chuckled and winked. "Now get into something gorgeous. I want to think about stealing you away to the bathroom and fucking you so roughly that a muffling charm wouldn't hold your cries."

She gasped and frowned at him as her body moved to sit. "Not with Teddy in the house, you won't."

Regulus gave her a sheepish smile and sighed. "Well, it was a worthy fantasy."

The werewolf giggled and nodded. "I still will get pretty for you, Regulus."

"No, mon amour, for you."

"For me, then." She agreed, and they prepared to head to 12 Grimmauld Place.


	19. Chapter 19

They were sitting together in the sitting room. Hermione wore a lovely violet sweater with form-fitting jeans, her cast tight under the fabric. Teddy was lounging on the couch with the redhead, and the older werewolf was stationed in his favorite armchair. Hermione noted the room smelt of pleasant floral scents such as lavender and lemongrass. It relaxed her significantly, and the boy was happy; she could smell his sweet scent bubbling around him.

Hermione was reading Teddy one of his books after showing him her new quill. The quill was a masterpiece, with a beautiful purple plume and green strands. It was lighter than any quill she ever owned, and the ink would never smear. The book was a classic, The Tales of Beedle the Bard, she was reading, and Teddy was looking at the pictures.

"Hermione," Teddy interrupted, and she tilted her head.

"Yes?"

"Victoire told me that books don't make you smarter." He said with a scowl, and Remus snorted.

"She is just a naughty little girl, Teddy. Books make you knowledgeable; knowledge is often the difference between being smart and being silly." Hermione retorted with a frown.

The boy thinned his lips in a thoughtful grimace. "Okay."

She kissed his forehead and closed the book. "Let's go outside." She said, and his eyes lit up.

Remus bristled at the change and shut his book. "Outside? It pelted snow last night."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over his chest. "Are you afraid of a little snow, Moony?"

Teddy giggled and shook his head. "My dad isn't afraid of anything, Mione."

Her grin grew, and she gave the other werewolf a challenging stare. "Feeling frisky?"

He groaned and stood up with a nod. "Oh, alright, you two impish sprites. Let's go play in the snow."

The boy jumped up and clapped. "I am going to go get my snow boots on!" he shouted and left the room in a bustle.

She laughed and watched him leave. "I love that boy so much."

"Lupa, you smell different," he replied, and she smirked.

"That must drive you insane to not know why," she declared, and he frowned at her.

"Are you going to tell me?"

She turned toward the door and hobbled a few paces before smiling back at him. "Only if you do one thing, Moony. You help us build a snowman," she murmured and disappeared into the hallway.

He bristled and rolled his eyes, but he could not help the curl of his lips as he followed her from the room. The young werewolf retrieved the coats hanging up and handed him his before sliding on her gloves. Remus stood next to her, closer than they had been in this last week. She swallowed and ignored the tension that was laced in the air. She loathed that even now, his scent made her heart race.

"Hermione," Remus muttered, and she gazed up at him. "We have an understanding, correct?" he asked as he shifted his long coat around his shoulders.

"Yes, I believe so." She responded, and he smiled. "No matter the changes, Remus, we will always be akin to each other."

That eased them both measurably, and he chuckled as his son came fumbling down the stairs. "Look, I found my gloves that Uncle Sirius bought me!"

Hermione giggled and waved him to follow as they moved through the dining room and out the back door. Teddy ran out into the snow and threw some in the air with glee as he traveled around the garden. Hermione discreetly cast a warming charm around the boy so he would not catch a cold from the chilly air and followed.

"Want to build a snowman?" Remus asked his son with a boyish grin, and the child cheered.

"Yes, oh, please, dad?" Teddy inquired, and Hermione felt her heart swell with adoration.

Remus slid across the snow with a flourished hand motion, and the boy started to gather snow in the large open area. Hermione wandered over and ducked down to do the same. It was a motion of gathering it enough to pack it in a giant globe, filling them full of laughs and smiles.

The young werewolf could not help but feel light-hearted, despite having to sit down on the cold ground due to her cast. She had wrapped it for traveling, but the bite of the cold was making her leg ache, so she tapped her wand to her leg, radiating warmth. Hermione sighed up at the Lupins, who were still trying very hard to make it a considerable body.

The snow clung to her hair as she helped roll the giant ball after they had packed the snow. It soon was circular, and Remus glanced down at her. "Can I help you?" he inquired, and she nodded.

He reached his hand out and pulled her off the ground. "Thank you, Moony."

The older werewolf ran his gloved hand over her pink cheeks and chuckled. "You look so ridiculous with your cast out here in the snow." He teased, and she laughed.

"I know."

Remus pulled away and began to help his son with the smaller ball for its head. Hermione watched on in curiosity as they worked the snow. It did not take them as long, and soon the snowman started to form. Teddy picked up some rocks for the buttons while Hermione connected the head to the snowman's body. Remus went to find arms and soon came back to them with large branches.

The snowman was very handsome with his pebbled smile, and a large red rocked nose with two blue eyes. Teddy had giggled and flopped in the snow. Hermione stood in front of him as Remus tucked in the snow next to him. "I am going to go make some hot chocolate," she declared, and Teddy laughed.

"That sounds like the best course," Remus sighed but sat up, yanking the witch down to the snow. "Get your ballocks down here, Hermione. We are going to all be snow-covered together." He growled, and she rested on the fluffy snow.

Her red hair was shimmering in the sunlight against the pale snow. Teddy leaned over to her and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Mione. This was the best." He whispered, and the witch ran her hands through his teal hair.

"Teddy, go get changed, and we will have some hot chocolate," Remus ordered, and the child shot up like a rocket.

He practically skipped inside, and it left the two werewolves alone. Hermione stayed, resting against the snow, and Remus leaned over to her view. They looked at each other a moment as he took in her appearance. Snow flecked her auburn locks, making her seem like an ethereal creature. Remus's features softened, and she smiled at him.

"Why do you smell so puzzling, Moony?" Hermione asked, and he frowned.

"I cannot figure out why this feels so familiar."

"Because it isn't going to matter what we do together, it will always feel like that," Hermione sighed and rubbed her face.

"How did you change your scent?" he asked, and Hermione smiled.

"A little trick I picked up in the states. I have my own collection of lotions that help hide my scent. It was popular for female werewolves to do so the males wouldn't follow them around like puppies." She snickered, and he frowned.

"That sounds like cheating nature," he sneered, and Hermione laughed loudly.

"If you were a female, you would understand—especially a more agreeable and subservient werewolf. Vanessa taught me how to hide it. She was concerned with my wellbeing."

He tilted his head and frowned at her. "Why, Lupa?"

Hermione chewed her lip and looked away from him. "I- well- it's complicated." She stuttered, and he arched an eyebrow.

"Try me."

Hermione huffed and sat up, making him mirror her posture. "Moony, it isn't easy to talk about. I don't like that part of being this at all. It is like this lupine seductress has whispered in my ear to do unsound things if given the moment. The need to feel the crazed heaviness of a good shag. The desire to scream and howl in pleasure. It isn't an easy thing to swallow after being so very particular before I was turned." She finished, and he stifled a chuckle.

"Hermione, that is all werewolves."

She snapped her vision at him and glowered. "Well, you try to argue with the side of yourself that wants to agree with a male werewolf who could bend and sway you however he likes."

"Sound point, Lupa. I will make you a promise. I will never make you do anything that Hermione Granger hasn't vocally said she wanted to do. Just as long as you stop wearing that deceitful lotion." Remus declared, and her eyes narrowed at him.

"Why do you want me to stop wearing it?"

"Because I don't like that you are lying about who you are. We are werewolves, Lupa. It is high time you stop trying to hide it and embrace it."

"Embrace?"

Remus smiled and nodded. "I had to, and I can be honest, it was not an easy road. Once I did, my wolf stopped wanting to bite and scratch during the moon. We became united in our desire for peace and fulfillment. We are torn asunder by denying ourselves the right to be the creatures we are. When we accept it, we can live pretty fulfilling lives."

Hermione tilted her head forward and hid among her locks of hair. He could smell her tears, starting to emerge. "What I want and what she wants are two different things entirely, Moony."

"What does she want?"

"Family. Pack. Home. She misses America and being with others of our kind. She misses waking up tucked against the flesh of those she ran with during the moon."

Remus took her in his arms and exhaled. "You are home. This is your pack, whether you like it or not. We are your family."

She nuzzled against him, and her body shuddered. "Moony, I hate this."

He chuckled and nodded. "So do I, but you know what?"

"What?" Hermione whimpered and pulled away from him so she could look into his eyes.

"I wouldn't ask for it any differently. Mate or not, Lupa, I am glad we have each other."

Hermione's smile was small, but her eyes warmed as she saw the sincerity in his. "You mean that? I dreaded coming home for fear of you shunning me."

He kissed her forehead gently and sighed. "It may have taken me a while to accept things, but you are and always will be pack, Lupa." She ran her nose against his Adam's apple as she tucked under his chin. It was a very wolfish thing for her to do, one of which made Remus smile. There were a million reasons why this should never be a plausible event, but only one reason it was; she and he were the same.

His fingers ran gently over her neck, and her tension released. "Now, we need to get into the warmth before my lower half decides to freeze over." He murmured, and her pulse quickened. "Hot chocolate for the child." He clarified and shamed himself internally.

She nodded, and her nose ran the length of his neck before she pulled away. "Hot chocolate," she echoed, and he stood up.

Helping her to her feet, they walked inside.

* * *

Sirius was snarling at his brother. He was furious, and his sneer equated to that of madness and rage. "How dare you wait to tell me this, Reggie."

Regulus was leaning against the tapestry and did not meet Sirius's gaze. "I am sorry, but I have to now. I have no choice but to. I couldn't even drum up the courage to speak about it until she asked."

"So, that's it, isn't it? You are positive that we are just going to produce broken children?" Sirius growled, and Regulus nodded. "Which means you aren't going to give her any," Sirius said quieter, and Regulus flinched.

"Yes, Sirius, she is pretty clear on that as well."

Sirius prowled closer to his brother and bared his teeth. "Then leave. That's what you are planning on doing, isn't it? Now that you are aware that it won't work, you are going to tuck your tail and run."

Regulus slumped and nodded weakly. "Yes. When I leave, I won't be coming back for a good while. At least until my heartbreak is mended."

"Your heartbreak? Yours? How selfish is that? What am I going to do with a broken-hearted she-wolf? You are going to just leave her to lick her wounds once again. Hasn't she been through enough as it is?" Sirius spat his questions with viciousness, and Regulus sighed.

"I am not a Gryffindor, Sirius. I don't do the selfless acts of love, such as yourselves. She will have her family to help. She will have him to help."

Sirius's eyes flickered, and he pressed his hands roughly against his brother's shoulders. "I trusted you to take care of her, Regulus. I told you she needed your tenderness and care. You promised me you would do everything in your power to make her happy."

"And I did."

"It wasn't enough!" Sirius screamed and shoved him against the tapestry roughly.

Regulus's eyes grew glassy, and he nodded. "I know."

Sirius walked away from him and ran a hand through his frazzled mane. "You need to go before Christmas. Don't let her live these moments out to replay the what if's or the should have's. Do a clean break if you love her so much. The greatest gift she is giving you is to be yourself instead of lying about who you are. Werewolves are keen to do that."

The younger Black nodded and huffed. "I will tell her tonight and leave. Severus might let me stay with him and my cousin so I can prepare for Germany."

Sirius could see his brother's heart was breaking, but his anger still twanged. "Remus and I were talking about having a child, my child. Thank you for ruining whatever hope that started."

"I am sorry, Sirius. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't know what to do, seeing the concession in her eyes for hopes of children in the future."

Sirius turned from him and rubbed his face. "I will forgive you eventually. I may even stomach the courage to try even after what happened with your son. I am sorry you had to live through it, but you best end it with her before she seals that hope away as a lost dream."

Regulus touched his shoulder, and Sirius choked on a sob. "Sirius, please know that I did the very best I could for her. I was even willing to change for her."

"I know, Reggie, but she doesn't deserve anything but authentic belonging. Please, just leave me be now. I have my own mourning to do." Sirius sniffled and wiped his eyes with his rough fingers.

The younger brother chewed his lip and frowned before leaving the drawing-room. Sirius sobbed and shook his head at the idea. He could never put his werewolf through losing a child, no matter the chances. It was clear that it just wasn't supposed to happen. The animagus cried for a little longer before turning and glowering at the tapestry. What a monstrous bunch they indeed were. The Noble House of Black.

* * *

Regulus was sitting in the armchair as Hermione read. She could smell the contemplation on the air and the apparent heartbreak. It ruined the surprise she would have had if she was normal. The werewolf arched an eyebrow while still gazing at the pages in front of her.

"Are you going to keep debating, or are you going to speak?" she asked simply, and he saw her posture change as her good leg tucked under her cast.

He sipped his tea and glanced around her living room. "It has been two months?"

"Yes, two months." She echoed and gazed over at the Black.

"Do you think…" he trailed off and closed his eyes as his head swayed.

"We should end it?" she finished, and his eyes shot to her.

He was trying to read the woman in front of him, but she was complete stone. "Yes." He breathed, and she tilted her head.

"Reggie, I adore you, but you realize it was going to end long before you ever told me about Germany?" she questioned, and his eyebrows knitted together.

"No."

Her expression grew empathetic, and she sighed. "You don't want me. You want the idea of me, and the shagging is choice. However, I am a werewolf, and you are a snake. At the end of the day, we weren't made to last in this light." Her voice was soft and trembled lightly in the air.

"Then why did you want to try this?" he sounded a bit accusatory.

She placed her book down and frowned as her arms crossed over her chest. "Because we needed to."

"Why did we need to pretend this was ideal if you were already aware of its end?" He asked with a harsh tone and narrow eyes.

"Regulus, I adore you, and though part of me wanted to remain your loyal canine companion, I know you. I knew that you were just polite about my dreams and hopes. You were warming to them because you see yourself an equal of mine, but that only can go so far. I want you to want them too. I wanted you to see other witches because, in my heart, I know I serve you no justice by shackling you to me. If you return after you have taken the world in your grasp and found that you want them… then we shall try again."

His eyes widened in recognition, and his lips parted. "You want me to find myself away from this." He said and shook his head. "You truly are embracing yourself, then?"

She smiled and nodded. "You helped shed a little light on what I want, Reggie. Now, if you want to stay, you very well can, but I know you well enough to know you won't."

"How well?" he asked with a small smile.

"Well enough to have left your bags out before we left for Grimmauld Place." She replied and stretched out on the couch. "You know, this has been the best two months I have had with anyone in a long time. Thank you for liberating me from myself."

He erected himself from the chair and moved to her. "Hermione, I don't have to leave. There are-" she paused his ramblings with a gentle kiss and caressed his cheek.

"You do, Regulus. I need the partner in my life to want what I want as well. I spent so many sleepless nights trying to figure out the logic of love, and I think I finally have. I release you from your ties to me so you can find it too."

A simple tear trailed down his cheek, and he pressed his forehead to hers. "I am sorry I wasn't enough."

"Reggie, you are more than enough for me. You just don't have a clue as to why." She murmured and pressed her hand to his heart. "If you find that your feet are weary and your mind set on family… I will be here. Until then, let my words give you the strength to be brave. You are always enough for someone who loves you." Her voice finished with a soft whisper, and he nodded against her.

"I will write." He told her and pulled away. "Hermione," he said before walking into the bedroom.

"Yes?"

"There is much to say about a woman who can let go of someone, so he can see what he needs most in life. You shall be the bandage on my scarred heart yet." He finished and disappeared into her room.

The werewolf sat and picked up her book, though she was not reading. She listened to him stifle a few heavy sighs and choke down a few more sad breaths before he reentered her living room. They stared at each other a moment, it felt longer as the clock softly clicked, but within a small number of ticks, the Black was out the door.

Hermione placed her book down and listened to him walk out of her wards and out of her life. She finally let her guard down, and tears surfaced. Hermione was horrified to see him go, he may have been her one shot at not ending up alone, but that was unfair to Regulus. After his admission this morning, she knew her only course of action was to release him. Selfish and dissenting, the human side of her did not want to be alone again.

She hobbled to the desk and wrote out a swift note before sending it off with her owl. A reply came within minutes. A simple sentence that made her heart waver.

**Come over, we have chocolate and stories.**


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione was between the two marauders as they talked about Hogwarts. She had heard these stories dozens of times from all the marauders, but they still made her laugh. They were curled up in a heap on the floor in the library at 12 Grimmauld Place. Blankets were haphazardly tugged over them, and giant fluffy pillows were the mountain they rested against.

Sirius was animatedly throwing his arms out in a wild detailed recollection of Quidditch matches and silly pranks while Remus rested with her against his chest. There was nothing passionate or sensual about this late evening; it was the perfect cure for her loneliness.

"So, there we were, staring at the giant boogey looking blob, and Moony says," Sirius paused and glanced at his husband.

"My, doesn't that look like the shit James took after all that firewhiskey?" Remus finished, and Hermione shook with laughter.

Sirius flopped down and smirked at her. "You know, you are far too cute to be spending your night with a couple of old poofs." He grumbled, and she huffed.

"I happen to like you old poofs quite a bit," she retorted, and he grinned wildly.

"What happened to witches who enjoyed men their own age?" Remus growled, and Hermione's snort was an unflattering kind.

"I will tell you a secret, Moony. Most wizards my age are still like Sirius." She snickered, and Remus chuckled.

"Touché, Hermione."

"Harry and Ginny have plenty to worry about with Albus. I didn't want to wake him from his slumber if he had managed to get there after work." She confessed and slumped.

Sirius reached out and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "Well, we will always extend a hand if needed."

Remus wrapped an arm protectively around her. "It is alright. You did the right thing. It hurts now, but I promise it will get better." He whispered, and she nodded, closing her eyes.

"He deserves more than forcing himself to do something he never wanted to do. Whether it was years from now or not, it wasn't fair to let him try."

"She-wolf, tell me something. Wave your wand and produce what you want to happen. What would come out?" Sirius asked, and she tilted her head at him.

"Nothing, Padfoot. I am quite done yearning for things that are not products of my own actions." She said, and Remus arched an eyebrow down at her.

"I have to say, I like that answer," Remus declared, and she grinned at him.

Hermione shifted her position to relax more, and her leg started to throb. Sirius reached over to her bag and pulled out a pain draught when he saw her discomfort. The young werewolf huffed softly and took it from him. "Thank you, Pads." She drained the vial and relaxed against the pillows. "I should go soon."

"We have the spare room on the second floor made up for you already," Remus told her, and she frowned up at him.

"What would be the point in me staying?"

"Our benefit entirely, love. Moony and I would be up all night worried about you." Sirius explained with a small smile, and she groaned.

"I don't need to be watched, Sirius." She said flatly, and the animagus scowled.

"No, but I am quite sure that Prongs would jellyleg us if we even let you stride out that door. It is a matter of principle. You are forlorn, and we are pack," Remus growled, and Hermione sighed.

"We are. Okay, you win, marauders. I will stay the night."

Sirius dove at her and started tickling her sides, causing the ruckus of limbs and laughter to be had. Remus growled and shoved the Animagus before he grew out of hand. "Silly twit, she is going to piss all over the pillows," he snapped with a small smirk, and Hermione scowled at him.

"Moony, you are so rude sometimes," she responded sharply and shoved a pillow at his face.

The older werewolf pushed the pillow away and scowled. "Not at all, Lupa." He grumbled, and she smirked.

She tucked herself close to him as she rested on the pillows and sighed. "Remus, I am tired."

He ran his fingers through her hair, and he kissed her forehead. "We can help you get up the stairs if you like." She nodded gently, and the older werewolf scooped her into his arms. "Alright, sweetheart. Let's get you to bed."

Sirius grabbed the fluffy maroon blanket off the pillows and nodded at his husband as he carried the wounded witch up the stairs. Hermione was tucked against the crook of Remus's neck, and he could feel her weight slacking due to the draught and exhaustion of the evening. Sirius watched the werewolves ascend and smiled to himself. It was rather sweet, and after the sadness that consumed him earlier, it warmed him.

Remus got her to the spare room and set her down on the bed. She murmured and softly growled gently as he nuzzled her cheek before tucking her under the sheets. Sirius set the blanket over her form, and Hermione sighed. "I love you, my marauders," she hummed, and sleep dominated her.

Sirius patted Remus's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Let's let the wolf slumber."

Remus kissed Sirius and took his head. "Let's go snuggle, love. She will sleep for some time."

They went up the stairs and soon found comforts of each other's arms and sleep. The werewolf was well aware of the changes with her being in the house, but it made him peaceful. Until he woke from an exotic dream of howling in the moonlight and ran his nose along Sirius's jawline.

The warm skin of his husband made him groan gently as Remus moved over in his hazed consciousness. He felt a small twinge of sadness and patted Sirius. "Get your knickers on. She's coming up." Remus groaned and reached for his pajama pants.

There was a small knock at the door as Sirius haphazardly slipped on his boxers. "Come in, love," Sirius grumbled, and she opened the wooden barrier.

"Padfoot, Moony… can I come," she paused and hugged herself closer.

Sirius pulled back the sheets, and she wobbled over. "There is room, just don't bother to address the smell. Yes, we shag in our own bed, lovely." The animagus mumbled, and she choked on a laugh.

Remus helped her climb in between them and slumped back on the bed. "Go to sleep, Lupa," Remus growled and tucked against his pillows.

Hermione surprisingly curled up against the Black who chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. "I finally got you to bed with me," he murmured, and she smacked his chest before nuzzling his neck.

Sirius tucked her close to him and enjoyed her soft form against him as he began to feel sleep tug at him again. "Thank you, Pads. You smell like home."

He rubbed her back and tugged his husband over. "Fucking werewolves and their picky nature." Sirius hissed, and Remus grumbled in argument.

"Merlin, fine," Remus sighed and took the man's hand before completely collapsing against the bed.

The werewolves and animagus found sleep until the morning. Oddly when Hermione came to, she felt so comfortable and at peace. It was ages ago that she woke up and felt the weight and warmth of many bodies near her. She reached out, grumbling, and her face ran over warm skin as she stretched.

"Lupa, stop squirming, we are sleeping in," Remus growled, and Hermione opened one eye.

She was resting across his scarred chest and noted the arm and weight behind her. Sirius hemmed, and she felt his beard against her arm. "You marauders are too much," she sighed quietly and ran her fingers over her face.

Sirius moaned gently and chuckled. "Darling Hermione, how do you keep such a delightful form. It was the first time in years I had a soft body against mine."

She moved to elbow him, but Remus stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Don't let him bait you. He is a stupid arse because he is randy."

Hermione blushed brightly and cleared her throat. "That is my cue to leave the room," she mumbled, and Remus chuckled. "I never said I was an easy wolf, Hermione. He will keep until we are alone."

"Moony, you know you want her to watch." Sirius snickered, and Hermione did indeed elbow him after that.

Remus ruffled her hair and laughed. "Poor little Luperca. Not used to us, old marauders."

"You both are completely horrible," she growled and collapsed over his torso entirely. "I best get used to your idiots. You are my packmates."

Remus made a sound of agreement. "You chose to come to crawl into our den, you silly wolf."

Sirius nuzzled against her skin and ran his hands through her hair. "Merlin, you smell like candy."

"Sirius, don't make me throw you in the snow," Remus growled, and the animagus sighed heavily.

"Is he always so," she paused and shoved his chin off her shoulder, "handsy."

"Welcome to my world, Lupa. My husband is a fantastic example of my shining choices in life."

Sirius reached over and smacked the older werewolf on the chest. "You are a wanker, love."

Hermione sighed and pressed her chin into Remus's chest hair. "I don't want to get up. That means I will have to go home, and I really don't want to right now."

"Why do you have to go home so badly?" Sirius questioned as his arms wrapped around her and leaned over his shoulder.

"Well, I have to find my cat. He disappeared again. Silly animal decides to disappear for days." She grumbled, and Sirius chuckled.

"Sounds like Corny is just as bad as his werewolf companion." The animagus snickered, and she frowned.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Remus, who smirked gently at her. Hermione turned to Sirius and let out a purring sound of agreement as she ran her lips against his neck. "Oh, Sirius… you smell so delicious. So scrumptious- I want to eat you up," she murmured sweetly, and the animagus looked gobsmacked at his husband.

The male werewolf shrugged his shoulders, and Sirius groaned as she nipped at his neck. "Hermione," he sighed as she pressed him to the pillows. Hermione ran her fingers over him as she straddled his body.

"Hermione, darling," Sirius growled, and she pulled away.

Her eyes were so foreign to him, and his baser needs were starting to burn. "Sirius, you are a wanker," she purred and then slapped his face and climbed off the bed.

He sat up, scowling at her. "What was that for!" he shouted, and she smirked at him.

"Don't play games if you don't like them, Padfoot. I am going to go make tea." She said and left the room with a giggle.

Remus belted out a stream of laughter and yanked his husband to him. "Your face was priceless, darling," Remus grumbled, and Sirius snorted.

"That actually hurt my face and my feelings, Moony. You bloody werewolves and your secretive amusements."

"She is just staking her claim to her own actions, Padfoot. Don't take offense; enjoy the journey."

Sirius glanced over at him and then back at the door. "Did she mean it?"

"No, Sirius. She has no interest in shagging either one of us. Not a stitch of arousal was on the air." Remus murmured with a peaceful expression.

The animagus pouted and sighed. "Well, I suppose my brother's stories will just remain stories."

"What stories?" Remus asked as he frowned at him.

"Ropes. Chains… begging," Sirius now knew he had the upper hand and started to embellish. "Also, collars and demanding knob sucking."

Remus shoved him off and growled. "Stop it, Sirius. Platonic, remember. We agreed before she came over. That isn't any way to talk about a friend."

Sirius dragged his fingers along the werewolf's neck and chuckled. "You know me, Moony. I love the juicy bits."

"You are just a naughty dog. Just don't challenge her, Pads. She knows she has my permission to fight back."

Sirius arched an eyebrow at him. "When did you tell her that?"

"Earlier before she slapped you."

"You both are able to do that? I thought that was our special thing, Moony?" Sirius whined, and Remus chuckled.

"Sorry, my darling. That is a werewolf feat. The more time we spend together, the more we will do odd wolfish things."

Sirius eyes glinted and slanted his head. "You are alright with her being around, and you two…"

"Yes, Sirius. I promised her that I would never make her do anything she doesn't want to do. She most certainly doesn't want to become my mistress. That is an understanding we both share, Moony and I."

The animagus smiled and nodded, "Good, I am glad we are all on the same page."

Remus pursed his lips at his husband. "I know you are fond of her, just don't get attached, Sirius. She isn't interested in playing in our sheets with us."

"That won't stop me from trying," he paused and smirked. "With your permission."

"You have my permission to cause as much chaos as you like, just be wary of a she-wolf who is hellbent on finding her voice."

Sirius gave him a charming grin and kissed him. "Most certainly, Moony. I promise to be my floppy, loyal self. She is my werewolf now too," he said, and Remus caressed his cheek.

"She is. She is both of ours. We need to protect her."

"Protect her, we will. Even if that means being her whipping post for a while." Sirius sighed, and Remus frowned.

"What happened yesterday? You have been sending off painful feelings since your brother left."

Sirius kissed him again and smiled. "I will tell you when I have gotten a grasp on it."

"Okay, Pads," Remus grumbled and tugged a lock of his hair. "Our son is going to be screeching mad with excitement to see her. We should probably help."

"He is going to be worse than that Ravenclaw that was in the choir," Sirius teased, and Remus chuckled with a nod.

"The one who loved to hit the high notes at the end?" Remus responded with a wolfish smile.

"Merlin, she was fantastic with her lips."

"Among other things…" Remus sighed and shifted. "Let's go before we drive ourselves into a sex-crazed enjoyment."

Sirius sat up and gave Remus a boyish smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sirius. Now, let's go take care of our family."

"Of course, my werewolf."


	21. Chapter 21

It was a week before Christmas, and no one had seen hide nor hair of the female werewolf. Remus was more grumbly than usual, considering that they had such a great day all of them together. Hermione insisted on helping Sirius clean up the topmost floors while Remus organized the bottom half of the house with his son.

They soon ended up switching partners, and shortly the child was following around the female werewolf like she was an idol of his. Hermione was happy to help the child organize his room and his playroom with a neat plan. Remus and Sirius found reasons to go check and see how they were doing, but Hermione did not tire of the child's attention. There was a tug at the older werewolf's heart in seeing him dote on a female figure in his life… something the boy did not get the chance to do often.

Sirius was sitting with James and Lily on the couch while Remus was on the floor with James and Teddy. Harry and Ginny were sitting in armchairs across from them. Lily was feeding Albus with a bottle as they sat in the Potters' house and discussed recent events.

"So, has anyone heard from Hermione?" James asked suspiciously and glanced at the two marauders.

Sirius shook his head and sighed. "No, when she left, she dropped off the face of the world."

Teddy frowned and stacked a few blocks. "She told me she was going to go camping."

Remus scowled at him and tilted his head. "Camping, Teddy?"

"I asked her if she could come to stay with us and bring her cat to our house. I wanted her to have a slumber party like I do at Harry's house, but she said she was going camping. Hermione said she would be back before Christmas." Teddy said matter of factly, and Ginny frowned.

"Did she say who she was going with?" Sirius questioned.

Teddy shrugged and huffed. "She said by herself."

Remus cringed and exhaled slowly. "Sounds like she went to go run off her sadness."

Harry was scowling at Ginny, who was pink and had a guilty expression. "We saw her yesterday," Ginny muttered, and Harry slowly nodded.

Lily paused her doting on her grandchild and arched an eyebrow at them. "Sounds like there is more to the story."

"She had been camping, but she told me that she just needed time alone," Harry declared, chewing the inside of his cheek.

"What type of time alone, Harry?" Sirius asked with tension in his voice.

Ginny rolled her eyes and huffed. "Husband, you are impossible, I hope you know that. Hermione had spoken that she wanted to work on her final novel and figured out exactly how she wanted the series to end."

Remus rubbed his child's hair and moved to sit on the vacant loveseat. "So, she decided to kill off her main character's love interest then."

Ginny eyed him and arched an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that you didn't read her novels, Remus."

The werewolf poured himself some tea before he spoke. "I have read each one upon release. I just choose not to talk to her about them."

Harry scratched his chin and tilted his head. "Why do you assume she is going to kill him off?"

"Because she is choosing to be alone to do the writing and not talk to anyone in the process." Sirius huffed and shook his head. "Camping. In the snow… yes, I can see your point, Moony."

James's eyes grew to the size of snitches, and he opened his mouth a few times before he spoke. "This isn't about Regulus."

Remus paused, putting his teacup to his lips, and his expression grew hardened. "I wouldn't know, James."

The little James glanced up at the adults when he realized Teddy was paying them more attention. "Aunt Mione went camping?"

A tapping at the window interrupted their conversation, and James went to retrieve the letter the owl was holding. He read it, and his lips thinned to a pale line. "Does anyone have something to explain?"

There was a mild confusion in the room, and Lily slanted her head. "Who is it from, love?"

"Hermione. She wrote, saying that a companion from America is in town, and she won't be able to make it to dinner."

Remus's head shot in James's direction, and his scowl grew. "Prongs?"

"What do you mean she isn't going to make it to dinner? She promised us she was going to be here." Ginny growled with a huge frown.

Harry paled and chewed his lip. "Dad, did she say who her friend is?"

"Some old professor she was friends with," James grumbled and handed his son the letter.

Harry finished reading the letter and drained his teacup. "I have to go."

Remus smelt his fear caress the air, and he glanced at Sirius. "We are coming too," he told the young animagus who huffed.

"It would be best that you don't meet this one, Remus," Harry warned and kissed his wife. "I love you." He said and turned to his dad. "If I am not back before dinner, come get me."

Remus erected himself from the floor and shook his head. "Harry, we are coming whether you like it or not. She is our packmate as much as you are hers."

"He has a point, son. I am trying not to be as forceful as I should be, but she is whether she likes it or not." James murmured and ran a hand through his hair.

Harry took a few paces toward Remus and scowled. "Moony, listen to me. This is possibly a difficult situation as it is. This werewolf… he isn't like you and her."

"Harry. You are letting me come with you, whether my husband comes or not."

Sirius nodded and cleared his throat. "I can stay as long as you promise no one will get hurt."

Harry shook his head, "Remus, I cannot handle three werewolves in one cottage."

"Then I will go in his place. We can handle it, Moony." Sirius volunteered, and Remus chewed his lip.

"Alright, let Pads go with you."

Harry looked visibly relieved and nodded. "Okay, that sounds a bit easier."

The godfather walked with him out of the room, heading toward the front door. "Harry, why do you seem so nervous?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair as they stepped outside. "He is the one who turned her. She doesn't wear the tattoos just because she likes them… he mutilated her in efforts to make her listen. If he came all the way here to see her, he is under the assumption he can bring her back."

They sidelong to outside her cottage, and Sirius's hair was on end. Harry patted his godfather's shoulder and nodded. "Alright, Sirius. No jokes, cautious with what you say."

Sirius bobbed his head slowly as they opened the door and heard her growling and retorted. "Alex, fuck," Hermione snarled, and the animagi traveled to the bedroom.

Sirius saw her sheets had red marks on them from blood smears, and a darker man with long black with red-streaked hair was pinning her to the bed. The wizard glanced over at them and sneered. "Seems your letter wasn't enough, Lupa. You didn't do well enough to tell them to leave you be."

Hermione shoved him roughly with her shoulder and pushed him off of her. The male werewolf growled and bit at her neck as she sat up, and she snarled. "You vicious arsehole!" she pushed him away and huffed.

She was in a pair of black knickers, and her body was marred with bites and scratches from her disobedience. Hermione was aware of how she looked as she climbed off the bed and approached the animagi carefully. "I am sorry, he surprised me by coming over." She knew they were here about her letter.

The naked werewolf smirked and waved. "Alex Turnbull," he announced, and she chewed her lip.

Sirius moved her aside and glared. "You need to leave." He ordered, and the stranger laughed.

"I am not leaving." He said, and Hermione shuffled her feet.

"Hermione, let me go take care of these for you," Harry whispered as he tried to remove her from the room.

"She owes me a debt, pup," Alex growled and moved toward the edge of the bed.

Sirius leaned down and bared his teeth. "She owes nothing to you, wolf."

Hermione moved to leave with Harry, and the man snarled. "You are not to move, Lupa."

It was like she was cemented to the spot, and Sirius gasped in horror. "Hermione, go."

She put her head down in shame, and Alex chuckled. "Good wolf. Now, you climb back up here with me after you send them on their way."

Harry approached her, and she pulled away. "Harry, I- I- you need to leave; please," she whimpered, and Sirius reached for her.

"No, we aren't leaving you, love. You are coming with us if we do," Sirius declared, and she rubbed her face.

"I cannot," she whispered and bowed her head in defeat.

"Come on now, get up here and let us finish, them watching or not," Alex ordered, and she huffed.

"I believe she is leaving," Remus's voice entered the room. "I am sorry, Harry, but I lied to you. I cannot handle letting my husband and mate be around another werewolf."

Hermione visibly looked shaken from her haze as he appeared, and her eyes grew. "Moony? Oh, Moony!" she whimpered and ran into his arms.

"Oh, is this the mate you wished you never had, Lupa?" Alex asked her, and she clung to the older werewolf.

Sirius was still aggressive, sneering at the intruder. "Don't you dare speak to her."

"Did she tell you she agreed to have my pups for me? She owes me for the trouble she caused me."

Remus kissed Hermione's hair and sighed. "Harry is going to take you to get mended, Lupa. Listen and stay with him." He ordered, and she nodded.

Harry took her from the room, and Remus ambled into the room. "She is not yours, wolf." he declared, and the man bristled.

"It is quite obvious that she is not yours."

Remus kept calm, and Sirius moved away from the other werewolf, he could see a tension growing in the room. The older werewolf prowled toward the man sitting and smirked. "She is more of mine than she will ever be yours."

"Did you claim her yet, Moony?" Alex purred with an aggressive smirk.

Remus lost a little of composure at that. "What is your point?"

Alex laughed, and his eyes caressed Sirius with an appraisal. "I can see she doesn't tell you everything."

"What would that be?" Remus hissed, his teeth revealed in aggression.

Alex chuckled and grinned. "How do you wolves live over here without the old ways? Unbelievable how distant you are from your instincts. You may be her mate, but she will always be up for the taking until you decide to finish the bond." Alex ran a hand over her bed and exhaled. "I have to say I appreciate your loyalty to your husband. Without it, she wouldn't be as agreeable. She isn't anywhere near how she was years ago, but it is something I will work on when I take her home."

Sirius jerked and moved to hit the man, but Remus stopped him with his arm. "He cannot make her leave. He knows that," Remus told Sirius, who glowered at the man.

Alex stood up and towered over the two men. He was tall and bulky, filling the room easily with his size and aggression. "Watch me, old wolf. Bonded or not, I am going to finish what I started years ago now that she isn't playing with other wolves. She misses her belonging, and what I have to offer is far more than a broken old werewolf with a morphing partner."

Remus walked up to him and arched an eyebrow. "Over my dead body, wolf."

"That can be arranged, Moony. I have no problem ridding her mate from the picture."

"Thane, you need to leave," Hermione's voice growled into the room. "You are not going to threaten him."

Her teeth were revealed, and her wand was in her hand as she approached. "Lupa, sit down and let us finish this." Alex retorted, and she hollered.

"No! You sit the fuck down and listen to me!" she snapped, and that threw the foreign werewolf. "I commanded you to sit, coyote!" she growled, and Alex held up his hands and sat on her bed.

Remus could smell the difference in her as she radiated dominance. "Lupa, careful," Remus whispered, and she nodded at him before closing the distance between her and the werewolf on her bed.

"You are a coward. A mongrel trying to feed off of the weak. You are to leave; you brought shame to the wolf spirit." She spat and caressed the man's neck. "I mean this, Thane. You are not to come to my den without my invitation."

Alex took her arm in his large hand and scowled at her. "You are lying; I can smell it on you." He hissed, and she pointed the wand to his cheek.

"You threaten my pack and then expect me to bow, go." She threw his hand off her and pulled away panting.

The wizard gathered his clothes slowly, and Sirius tossed his shoes at him. "Get going, fuck."

He finished placing his clothes on and smirked at the witch. "I will return, and we will finish what I started. You can't keep denying me, Lupa. I chose you for a reason; you will always know your place."

"You are right. My place is with them," Hermione spat, and he smirked at the werewolf and animagus.

"It won't be long until Lupa understands she needs to come home."

He left the room and snarled in the hallway. "That is for my friend, wanker," Harry shouted, and Hermione bolted from the place to see Harry standing over the scrunched form of Alex.

He climbed off the ground and snarled. "You will regret that, pup."

"Get out of here before a kick you in more than your ballocks." Harry spat, and the man sneered at him before leaving the house.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and was soon followed by the animagi and the other werewolf. Her hands were shaking as she started tea and bit her lips.

"Why did you let him come over?" Sirius asked, and Hermione exhaled.

"She can't help it, Pads," Harry told them and walked up to his friend. "You did good, Mione. He won't be back for a while."

"A while? He should never come back!" Sirius shouted, and Hermione cringed.

Remus approached her cautiously, and she cowered at his approach. "Hermione, I am not going to touch you." He told her, and her posture eased a bit. "I understand. I know what happened," he told her, and she huffed.

"It isn't like I want to," she sighed, and Remus nodded and glanced at Harry.

"I am going to stand right here, and we are going to talk," He let the apprehensive animagus know her frame of mind. "No one is going to touch you as long as you don't want them to."

"What is this bonding?" Sirius asked, and Hermione whimpered.

"No, I don't want to talk about that," she shuddered and pulled away from Harry's reach.

Harry bent his form a bit and held out his hands in a submissive gesture, "Hermione," he whispered, and she walked into his arms.

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other. "How long was here, Lupa?" Remus asked, and Hermione exhaled.

"He arrived this morning and directed me to let him in my wards. He told me when he heard that I left for Britain, he had to see me. Oceans away, and he still can hunt me down," she murmured and clung to her friend. "It isn't fair. I don't want to obey, but…" she trailed off.

"It is a werewolf trait, unfortunately, Hermione. Despite his aggression, he was your alpha at one point." Remus sighed, and she nodded, looking at the marauders.

"So, you will move in with us, and we will protect you," Sirius said, and she frowned.

"I cannot, Sirius."

Remus's eyes softened, and he nodded. "My son asked you, didn't he?"

She pulled away from Harry and started pouring herself a cup of tea before talking. "He did. He asked me to move in because he missed me too much. I can't do that, Pads."

"Why is that?" Sirius questioned, and Harry cleared his throat.

"I can answer that one." He said as he saw his friend cringe at the question. "That boy is as close to her own child because of Moony."

Sirius looked dumbstruck between the werewolves. "Because they are mates?"

"Yes, Sirius. I love you both and would never try to kid myself. You both are married and very lovely together. Luperca or not, I would never let myself get carried away."

"So?" Sirius asked sharply, and she glared at him.

"Sirius, you don't understand."

Remus rubbed his husband's shoulder. "Pads, she is trying to tell you that she loves us too much to cause a ruckus in our lives. There is more to being connected through a lupine bond. She doesn't want to disrupt our ranking."

"I don't care; I am not going to let that fucker come back and take you away, Hermione. If we have to adjust to weird behavior, then we will." Sirius yanked away from Remus, who scowled.

"I am not his mother, Sirius! I don't want even to provoke those feelings!" she snarled, and Harry rubbed his face.

Sirius walked up to her and touched her cheek. "Hermione, we are a pack, correct? We can help each other."

Her lips quivered, and her eyes grew at him. "You don't know what you are asking me to do, Sirius."

A bundle of fur weaved in between Sirius's legs, and he glanced down. "Cornelius came back?"

She nodded and moved for her teacup. "He appeared the night I got home, and we went camping out in my forest together once my cast was taken off."

Remus cleared his throat and folded his arms. "I am requesting that we shelf this conversation, and you get ready to come to dinner."

Hermione laughed and picked up her cat. "Well, I suppose." She turned to Harry and smirked. "Your mom and her equinox celebrations."

"Well, we cannot do them on the full moons…" he trailed off, and Hermione giggled.

"Come on, Cornelius, we should get ready for dinner."

Remus turned to Sirius when she was in the bedroom and cast a muffling charm. "Love, you don't know what you are asking of her."

"I didn't think I was out of line, Moony," Sirius grumbled, and Harry patted his shoulder.

"You aren't, but Hermione knows if she bonds with Teddy anymore than she already does, she won't want to leave. You are asking her to imprint on the boy, Pads." Harry told him, and Sirius frowned.

"I still don't see the problem with that."

Remus heaved and sighed. "She won't move out once she moves in, love. She is trying to express to you the complications that bring. That will be as much of her son as it is ours. Once she is attached, and our son accepts her as his caregiver, she will be obliged to give in to her instinct. Hermione isn't a fighter; she is a pack mother, so to speak."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I never saw the issue. Hermione doesn't want children for quite a while, which gives her less of an urge when she tends to the children. She insists there is more to it than that."

"There is because he is my son," Remus admitted and chewed his lip.

"Oh well," Sirius spat and threw his arms up. "If you love her, you will agree with my insane idea."

Remus glared at him and snorted. "So, let's just let her become his adopted mother is what you are saying? Don't be so foolish."

"I have to agree with Sirius," Harry said and cringed at the steely gaze from Remus. "It makes sense that she should be with you two. I may be part of her pack, but I am more than happy to let someone else make the decisions."

"Are we still talking about me leaving my home?" Hermione asked, and they turned to see her standing there with her cat.

"Well, yes, darling," Sirius confessed, and she sighed.

"Moony," she murmured and tilted her head. "Do you think I should come to stay with you for a bit?"

"Yes, Lupa. Safety is always imperative. As of right now, I am the most influential voice to your wolf. You won't be safe with anyone else. However, it is always your decision, and we will not order you to do what you do not want."

Hermione smiled and hugged her meowing cat. "Okay, Moony. However, I want my own floor, and this is only until winter break ends." She murmured, and Sirius exhaled with a smile.

"You may have shaved ten years off my life, but I am glad you agreed, she-wolf."

Remus knew she was lying. He smelt it off of her as she talked about her stipulation. Once she moved in, it would indeed be until his son leaves for school. It saddened him that he could not release her from her conflict in so many ways. He had a few books he made a mental list to pull out later on lupine bonds. There was so much more that he didn't know, and she was unwilling to tell them… it doused him with fear. What was she hiding that Thane knew, but he was oblivious to due to inexperience? He would have to find out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Lupine bonding isn't a common event among werewolves, but nonetheless, it is a topic of interest. Researchers have at length tried to figure out how one bond formed with a wizard or witch, and between two werewolves show differences. One significant indication is the factor of a marker or identification. It would take a werewolf to leave physical imprinting on another before they are bitten before said bond would take place. Most after would not be seen as a bonding marker.**

**If another werewolf attempts to rid the territorial marking, it will be the stronger creature in both magic and nature to be more pronounced. A partnership can only be formed with a core bond established. Many different strains of Lycanthropy tend to show different traits for mate bonding or pack establishment.**

**Take the Japanese short tail strain. They perform a full courtship before a mate bonding can ever be attempted. If one of the werewolves rejects the other, it severs any initial bond. Werewolves can and usually establish mate pairs within their own packs but are rarely monogamous or beyond formality in alpha stature.**

**There are a select number of strains in Lycanthropy that actually pair off for life with a bonding. The rare strain in North America is a prime example. Scarlet Loup is rather an elusive strain but has particular attributes that fall back to the original mutation of Lycanthropy. Many werewolves seek a mate their entire life due to their profound necessity to have them. The secretive group rarely is seen or spoken to about the reasoning, but evidence has discovered the health and mental state of their primal state. Data suggests that many wolves grow wild and vicious without bonding.**

"You look focused," Hermione's voice interrupted his reading.

"Just doing some light reading," Remus murmured, and she smirked, leaning on the door jam. "That is an awful similar posture to my husband…" he declared, and the woman giggled and glanced behind her.

"I couldn't pull it off, Pads. He knew you were behind it."

Sirius scooped the young werewolf up in his arms and carried her into the drawing-room. "The child be slumbering, king," he snickered, and Hermione slapped Sirius's cheek lightly.

"Don't be so cheeky." She told the animagus. "What are you reading, Moony?"

Remus tucked the books away and shrugged his shoulders. "Just keeping busy, I suppose."

Sirius tossed Hermione over Remus's lap and grunted as he flopped down next to them. "She is too heavy. You take her a while."

Hermione froze after Remus groan in shock at the weight on his lap. "So, you toss her on me?" She tried to scramble off of him, and Remus embraced her with a mischievous chuckle. "But she does smell a bit like sugar, doesn't she?"

Hermione's cheeks bloomed, and she shoved him before toppling to the floor with an audible whimper. "You both are the absolute worst."

"I have to agree with you, Hermione," Remus murmured, and Sirius barked a stream of laughter.

"Why did I even agree to this insanity?" Hermione spat and pouted on the floor.

Sirius rested his head on Remus's lap and reached out to rub her shoulder. "Because you love us and we love you, she-wolf." Hermione's eyes glinted, and Remus bit down on a smile as she got on her knees and crawled over to them. Sirius arched an eyebrow and shook his head. "You aren't going to cheat me out of this victory. I won it fairly, Hermione." He said dismissively, and that drew her further.

She leaned over him and slowed just before his lips. "Sirius," she whispered, and his eyes dilated as he looked up at her.

"Yes, darling?" he asked, and she was a lips touch away.

"You are a bloody wanker," she murmured and bit his nose before laughing and sitting on the floor.

"You are a fucking strumpet, Hermione," Sirius snapped and rubbed his nose pathetically.

She glared at him and tilted her nose to the ceiling. "If I were, I would not be offering my services to the likes of you… no matter the amount of gold, Sirius Black." She spat, and he sneered at her.

"I would pay ungodly amounts of gold to watch you writhe in it," he retorted, and she got off the ground.

"Well, I am going to shower and clean off the ill images of your husband, mangling you for it." She said with a nod, and Remus smirked at her.

"You are more than correct, Hermione," Remus finally joined the conversation and ran his fingers through Sirius's hair.

"Have fun, beautiful. Think of us both naked will help warm your cold blood." Sirius called after her and heard her growl in aggravation before the sounds of her going down to her floor entered Remus's ears.

"Sirius, you should be careful. Baiting her will only make her want to hit you."

The animagus glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you letting us go so far, Moony? You never let me do this with anyone else."

"She is finding her position among us. If my two betas want to have it out, I am not going to argue."

Sirius glared up at him, and his lips thinned. "I am not a secondary, Remus."

"You most certainly are, until I need to be put in my place, Padfoot." The werewolf reminded him, and Sirius sighed.

"Well, who is the omega?"

"That one is easy now; it's Harry. He has no interest in leading. He fought enough in the war as a child. He no longer wants to make the hard to make decisions."

"James?"

Remus smirked and ran a thumb over Sirius's face. "He is the only one I yield to more than my instincts, love."

"I will remember that," Sirius grumbled and reached behind his head at the book Remus tucked off to the side. "What is Moony reading these days? Werewolf ties?" Sirius's eyebrows knitted as he read the cover of the book.

Remus's cheeks tinted, and he cleared his throat. "Well, I was challenged and did not know how to answer that vile werewolf."

Sirius flipped through the book and read the passage that Remus had folded the corner over. He always marked the pages with a simple folded edge, and Sirius learned quickly. The animagus cleared his throat and sat up, facing his husband. "So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Remus chewed his lip, and Sirius's lips parted. "You did something to her?"

"It wasn't like that!" Remus hissed, and his face contorted.

"Then explain it, Moony."

Remus huffed and rubbed his face. "I suppose I can't hold it in forever…"

"Remus? Please tell me?" Sirius said through clenched teeth.

"Well, I didn't know what I was doing, I was bloody pissed when it happened."

"Moony, hop to the explaining part."

Remus scrubbed his face with his hand and gave his husband a grimace. "It was before she left. She had stopped me after leaving the washroom at the Burrow. It was some sort of celebration a month or so before the snow pile incident. Hermione wanted to speak to me about something bothering her and launched into a stream of complex questions. Some of which made sense to me as she had just severed with Ron. Her last was if I would kiss her so she could see if she was, in fact, a terrible kisser like he had told her. I took my opening, and in the heady snogging, I am positive was more exaggerated due to my inebriation… I bit her neck."

Sirius gasped in horror, and his lips flared around his teeth. "Did you break the skin?"

"Yes, Sirius. I broke the skin. I marked her."

"So, you did cause her to be bonded to you?" Sirius growled, and the werewolf closed his eyes before nodding.

"Which is why," Sirius interrupted him with a scoff.

"She did not come back for years. You marked her and made her attached to you. You made that other werewolf pursue her. Merlin, Remus. What were you thinking?"

"It wasn't like I had plotted it. She knew that and forgave me after we realized what had happened. I cleaned her up and kept whispering how remorseful I was to have gotten carried away. It sobered me enough to explain how irresponsible we were by even attempting that. If you don't remember that full moons were not the easiest around that time," Remus grumbled, and Sirius sighed heavily.

"Is that what she truly was forgiving you for in the hospital? Is that why you both became closer?"

Remus's lips curved gently, and he bobbed his head. "Yes. I am still guilty, and it bores into me. However, I know if I don't take care of her, she will never let it go."

Sirius huffed and folded his arms across his chest. "You are telling me that she didn't start flirting with me because I became enticing? She was trying to make you jealous?"

"That is a question she has an answer to, Sirius. Do you forgive me for my past actions?" Remus asked sincerely, and Sirius laughed.

"Forgive you? Moony, if there is anything to blame on you, it is your suppressed sexual tension that your wolf got subjected to and bit a pretty girl you fancied."

Remus rubbed his face and smirked. "She was quite the tasty thing then."

"A morsel, I was very close to tasting." Sirius snickered, but his smile dropped and tilted his head. "You didn't know that when we found out, she was a werewolf that participated in her behavior, did you?"

"No, Pads, I was completely oblivious to it. I did not even recall this book before that wanker mentioning a bond."

"So, this bond," Sirius paused, and Remus gave him a nod. "Why did he say it wasn't sealed?"

Remus's cheeks tinted, and he cleared his throat. "I think you know what that means, Pads. Which is exactly why it never will be solidified."

Sirius nodded and patted his husband. "I love you, even if you're bloody awful at temperance, Moony."

"You are one to talk, Pads," Remus grumbled, and Sirius laughed and nodded.

"Tell me, Moony… do you think our wounded friend will be climbing into bed with us again?"

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. "She might. We have espoused her in a way. Today was not a very good day before dinner. I saw a beaten hollowness to her eyes… Pads, she was exposed to something we can't even dare to have nightmares about… imagine not being able to say no to someone who is hurting you."

Sirius frowned and scratched his beard. "Do you think there is more to the story?"

The werewolf deadpanned and exhaled slowly. "He was trying to overpower my marking. He did everything in his influence for three months to ruin our connection… she," Remus gulped, and his hands went to his face as he bowed over his knees. "She loved me then. It was the worst thing I have ever done to someone, Sirius. I discarded her thinking she would be better off without me only to send her to the wolves." His voice was a painful whisper by the time he finished.

Sirius chewed his lip and touched Remus's shoulder. "Do you still long for her?"

His head snapped toward the animagus, and his eyes were glossy. "No! Of course not, Sirius. You are the love of my life, but my head wasn't on straight then."

"I am not asking you to defend us, Remus, I am asking you if you still think about her on a personal level. Not a wolf roaring need for a shag, but as a man who admires her. In another life dreamt about ending up with her or someone like her."

Remus was reading his eyes, and there was a knowing. "You do…" he trailed, and Sirius scowled.

"What gives you that idea, silly werewolf?" Sirius asked, there was a sharp tone to his voice.

"Sirius, did you look at her body or her eyes today?" Remus asked, and the animagus bristled.

"Her eyes, of course." Sirius spat and shot daggers at the werewolf.

"Be honest with me, if I was not here and it was just you were raising my son… would you want something more with her?" Remus asked, and the Black stood up like cold water was dumped on him.

"I can't believe you are insisting on this conversation."

The small feline came trotting into the drawing-room and announced the female werewolf with a loud meow. Hermione poked her face inside and smiled. "I am going to be headed to bed soon, marauders. I have a long day tomorrow, and Ginny is insistent that we have a girls' day."

Sirius waved her in, and she entered with a bright beam. "Look at you with your wee nightwear," he teased, and she held up her hands.

Hermione was in a t-shirt Sirius bought her for her birthday and a pair of pajama pants. "I am bloody mental for giving you an ego boost, but it is one of my favorites."

She hugged Sirius, who nuzzled her cheek and chuckled. "You enjoy yourself and get some rest."

Rolling her eyes, she approached Remus with cautiousness to her steps. "Good night," she said, and he waved her over.

"Come on now, I am not that scary looking," he responded warmly, and she grinned before hugging him.

He kissed her cheek, and she sighed. "Thank you for saving me, Moony." Her voice was small but full of relief.

"My son will have you up at the crack of dawn if you do not lock your door," he whispered, and she laughed, giving him a nod.

"I will lock it twice over. He is all yours in the morning," she replied, and he grinned at her while caressing her cheek.

"Sleep well, Hermione." He spoke, and she nodded before pulling away.

"Thank you for letting me stay, marauders. I know it hasn't been the easiest since I have been back. I promise not to disrupt your lives too much."

Sirius watched her leave the room with a shy wave, and the cat sat and meowed at them. "We know, cat. She needs our help," Sirius grumbled and bundled the animal.

"Sirius, you understand what we have to do, correct?" Remus asked, and Sirius sighed as he sat down.

He stoked the small cat and scowled. "I understand what I asked for by her moving in, Moony."

"I know you do, but she will not bode well if we don't give her the room to heal her wounds. If I would have known what I did to her… what I caused her, I wouldn't have let her runoff. I have bitten you and James so much. It just didn't even touch my consciousness that I quite possibly caused this."

Sirius sighed and shifted his head. "If I were turned, it would be similar?"

Remus smiled and nodded. "Yes, I don't have her strain. Bonding isn't as cut and dry."

"Anything we have to worry about if she doesn't complete it? This book seems questionable, but does it hold merit?" Sirius questioned, and Remus released the tension in his face.

If he told Sirius what he had concluded, what would he say to him? It was a worrying train of thought that was gnawing at him. "I want to ask her because there is no evidence of her type."

The animagus arched an eyebrow and frowned at the cat. "Do you know?"

The cat meowed loudly and weaved through Sirius's fingers toward Remus. The werewolf stroked the feline who purred loudly and ran his face over the man's beard. It licked and nibbled at it, causing the men to laugh. "He is plenty like her," Sirius remarked, and Remus sighed.

"Why did you want to bring her home?" Remus asked the animagus who tilted his head.

"Because she deserves to be taken care of, Moony. She prides herself on her independence, and if we leave her alone, she could lose it to some other arsehole who knows she has no choice but to follow them."

"I am glad your brother wasn't there still… he could have gotten killed," Remus murmured, and Sirius groaned.

"That wanker… it still makes me so angry about what he had done."

Remus exhaled slowly while stroking the purring animal. "He did what he had to, Pads. He needed to release her because he realized what she needed he could not provide."

Sirius nodded and groaned. "It's my fault. I told him to pursue her. I didn't know his reasoning behind his distance."

Remus huffed and nodded. "That's rough. I feel pity for him in a way. There are some wounds no love can heal."

"Well, we have a little time before we should sleep… want to see if I can make you all grumbly?" Sirius murmured and leaned against the werewolf.

"I think… you are on to something, Pads." Remus breathed and nuzzled his hair.

"Come on, darling. I have a bright idea…" Sirius trailed off and rubbed a hand on Remus's inner thigh.

They let the cat run off and headed to their room. It did not take long to be naked and hot in the sheets, but it lasted through the late hours of the night. The animagus let his werewolf claim his heart and body before sleep took them. However, the night grew, and a piercing scream woke them from their bliss. It left icy water stream through the werewolf as he felt the panicked stream of emotion on their bond… something was torturing her.


	23. Chapter 23

It was a horrible scene to behold. The young werewolf was practically contorted in the corner and had injured herself with the broken lamp she had knocked over. Sirius watched as she clawed at the wall like an enclosed beast. Remus exhaled slowly and nodded as he flicked his wand at the lamp, repairing it. She was still crying out, held in some torturous dream, but his relief was immense that it was a dream and not reality.

Remus approached, shaking her from her haze. "Moony, I am sorry, tell them I don't want to, please. Tell them I cannot do that." Her voice tremored with fear, her eyes still seemed lost.

"Cannot do what, Lupa?" He asked her, and she whimpered.

"I cannot stay. I have to go home with you. Please?" Her voice was edged, and Remus helped her from the floor.

He knew she was still lost in her night terror and could only imagine what she suffered. Today only spurred pieces of her broken mind to the surface.

The older werewolf grasped her and gently twisted her in his arms. He pressed her small body to his, and she struggled. Sirius was about to argue, but Remus shook his head and tilted it down toward her. The werewolf wanted him to watch in case he had to do the same.

Remus's hand glided on the whimpering woman's neck, and his nose sought out the nap of her neck in her curls. She shuddered and gasped as his lips caressed her sensitive skin. "Lupa," he breathed, causing her entire body to grow chilled.

"Yes, Moony," she whispered, and he pulled her closer.

"You are safe here," his voice rumbled over her skin.

Sirius watched the clarity come back to her face as she shook away the haze from her terror. Her lips parted, and shoulders sagged, but as she leaned into the warmth behind her, something happened. The young witch turned in his arms and started nuzzling the werewolf vehemently. Her lips caressed his neck, and her arms coiled around his shoulders.

Hermione was a ball of relief, and as she rubbed his scent all over her, the older werewolf rumbled. "Alright, let's get you cleaned up," he told her, and she ran her cheek against his bare chest.

"Oh, Moony, thank you," she replied, and he ran his fingers through her long locks. "I was so afraid. I am sorry," she whimpered against him and clung tightly to his form.

"Hop in the shower, you smell of fear and sweat, alright?" Remus asked gently, and she nodded, pulling away. "You can come up with us; we will wait for you."

She gently kissed his cheek and moved to Sirius, who bent to embrace her, "Sweetheart, you scared the wits out of me." He murmured, and she nodded against him.

"I am sorry," she breathed, and he caressed her cheek.

"Always, Hermione. This is what we are here for. No need to apologize," he replied, and she looked up to him.

"Thank you, Pads," she whispered and touched her lips to his delicately before disappearing from the room.

Sirius seemed so confused that he pointed at Remus and then at the door and then at himself. "Moony, what just happened?"

"A night terror bled over." Remus shifted, and Sirius could see he was uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?"

Remus exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just getting to know her other side. She isn't quite as tame as I had thought she would be."

"The rubbing and nuzzling thing is quite entertaining." Sirius teased, and Remus groaned.

"Don't start that, Pads. She was relieved to be safe," Remus muttered, and Sirius walked toward him.

Sirius ran his hand down the length of the werewolf's body and arched an eyebrow. "Someone likes to be the protector, I think." The animagus smirked, and Remus grunted before pulling away.

"Not in here. This is her room." Remus said as he walked toward the door. "Come along. We have to make sure she is alright."

They stood in the hallway a few moments to collect themselves, and Sirius frowned at him. "She had no clue she was in our house?"

"No, Pads. She had no clue that she was with us here until I brought her from her fear." Remus whispered, and the animagus nodded.

"She isn't going to move out after winter break, is she?"

"No, she isn't," Remus breathed, and Sirius tilted his head.

"Moony, is there something else you are worried about?" He asked, and Remus waved him off as the water turned off.

He heard her whimpering gently, and his frown grew. "Hermione?" he said softly, but she did not answer. Remus paced toward her bathroom door and knocked lightly. "Hermione, are you sound?" he inquired, and she gasped.

"Remus, don't come in here!" she shouted, and that set his hair on end.

He opened the door and saw her as red as her maroon knickers as she tried to cover up with the towel in her hands. "Moony, I told you not to!" she snapped, and Sirius peaked over with a grin.

"Look at you, all grown up in lacy things…" Sirius snickered as she covered her bare chest.

"Both of you out," she growled, and Remus realized he was gawping.

The older werewolf shoved his husband from the bathroom and gave her a chagrin expression. "I am sorry, I was concerned." He said then shut the door.

"I know, but I am still a lady," she retorted through the door, and Sirius chuckled.

"You truly are, love." Sirius purred, and Remus rolled his eyes.

"I would not be surprised if she hexes you before tomorrow morning," the werewolf grumbled, and Sirius grinned brightly.

"It would be worth it. She is still a masterpiece," Sirius teased, and the door opened gently.

"Thank you, Sirius. Despite your hungry eyes, I will accept your compliment," she said with a nod and pulled her hair from her t-shirt.

Remus stifled a laugh and nodded. "Shall we get some actual sleep?"

Hermione exhaled and smiled, "Alright, lead the way."

0o0o

She had a few more bad dreams that night, but nothing that woke her. Remus was first to stir and saw her curled up in Sirius's arms. Her curly hair was tucked under his husband's cheek, and her small fingers caressed his chest. Remus scrutinized them and saw the gentle smile the animagus wore in his sleep.

It was a beautiful mess of flesh and clothing. Remus allotted himself a moment or two to admire both beings. He had found both of them enchanting at several points in his life but never thought that both of them together would seem so lovely. The werewolf was so entertained by his mind that he did not see his husband watching him.

He mischievously smirked and ran his fingers gently over the witch's hips. He was expecting her to get grumpy and shove him, but she moaned lightly and snuggled closer. "Hey, now, I am not your own personal pillow," Sirius snickered, trying to recover, and Hermione grumbled.

"Sirius, shut up and let me get warm." She murmured, and Remus laughed.

The animagus pushed her away toward the older werewolf and rolled on his stomach. "Go away," he grunted, and she pouted, turning to Remus.

"He isn't a morning person, Lupa," Remus breathed, and she moved closer to him.

"I used to drink coffee in the states. It was sometimes nice in the mornings," she sighed, and Remus ran his fingers through her hair.

"Did you sleep better?" Remus asked her, and her eyes glinted in the low light.

"Somewhat."

He tugged her closer, and she grew rigid from contact with him. "Just relax, wolf. I am not going to eat you," Remus teased, and she shook her head under his chin.

"You are a bossy werewolf, Moony," she snickered, and he felt her hot breath on his neck.

He pressed her down to the bed and sneered down at her. "Well, someone has to be," he growled, and she smiled up at him.

The werewolves stared at each other, and there was a tension in the air. "Most certainly, Moony," she said with an impish expression.

"You are just a naughty witch," He rumbled, and she grew closer to his hanging face. "Don't you give me that look, Lupa."

"Make me," she retorted with a bright grin.

Remus did not want to admit that what he smelt on the air was exotic and delightful. He felt the blood rush in his head, and her eyes were beacons of temptation. He wanted to reason with feelings and stop the heat between them, but she was advertising just how much she wanted to continue with the stimulating banter.

Sirius arched an eyebrow next to her and grumbled. "You really are too much, lovely. A fleshy apple I wouldn't mind biting into if Moony is going to deny you," he teased, and her cheeks tinted before she pushed the werewolf off of her.

"I am going to go make breakfast," she muttered and climbed from the bed. "Take your time… marauders." She declared without turning to them and left the room.

Remus was scowling at the door, and Sirius gazed over at him. "What happened? I saw it in you, and it isn't an expression I am acquainted seeing you display for someone else." Sirius questioned, and Remus swallowed and shook his head.

"Just early morning swells, Pads," Remus replied and flopped to the bed.

"She wanted to shag you." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Remus huffed and shook his head. "We aren't doing her any justice by letting her stay with us if we don't talk about this and make sure we are both on the same page." He said more to himself than his partner.

"What changed?" Sirius was more curious than irritated.

Remus glanced over at him, and his eyebrow raised. "I would think you would know."

"No, explain this werewolf bit to me, I am rusty."

"She is falling in line, Padfoot. We are her leaders, and if we allow it, she will bend to our needs," Remus huffed and scrubbed his face. "It is good she is going to Harry's for a few days. We all need to cool off. Last night was too intense," he finished, and Sirius's lips parted in awareness.

"You realized how attached you are to her through your connection."

"And how attached she is to you, Sirius."

Sirius laughed and pulled closer to the werewolf. "Me, Moony? Don't be so daff."

"She wasn't clinging to me this morning."

"And so? I am just not as warm as you are," Sirius retorted, and Remus ran his fingers over the animagus's face.

"No, darling, she was clinging to you for safety and security. We are walking a fine line. Let's just let her have the space to recover without confusing herself, alright? She is going to dance around these feelings because that is just who she is now. She lives by wild passions, and I have a feeling that she isn't certain how to control it."

Sirius tilted his head and frowned up at him. "Remus, tell me something. What are you so scared of?"

"Her disappointment," Remus said flatly and slumped against his husband. "Her heart would be crushed by the fact that when the dust settles, we are the barrier between her and normalcy. We will not be able to give her what she needs, and you know that."

"Too late for that, Moony. She isn't normal and never will be. Cheer up, love. Christmas is coming, and she is going to need us to get her into the spirit," Sirius declared and kissed his hand.

"By spirit, you mean drunk, Sirius?" Remus grumbled with a testy glare.

"Precisely! Get into the spirit, get it?" The animagus snickered, and Remus groaned.

"Fine, but if she is going to shag that Weasley boy again… I am going to kill you."

Sirius chuckled and nodded. "I would too."

Remus's face turned serious. "Padfoot, promise you won't let me or her do something stupid?"

"I promise Remus."

He kissed the gray-eyed animagus, and Sirius chuckled against his lips. "Besides, I would do something stupid long before you both."

Remus groaned and smiled against his cheek. "You are most certainly correct. I love you, Sirius Black."

"I love you too, Remus Lupin. Now, let's go see what our little packmate is making for breakfast."


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione was lounging on the floor with two children who doted on her by stacking blocks on her body. She was trying her best not to laugh as they promised her a castle because she was their princess. James decided that she required a wall around her hair as Teddy was attempting to build a tower connected to the wall they made on her side.

It had been a remarkable two days with the Potters and Teddy. She had not seen nor spoken to the Marauders for the duration of her stay. Hermione was concerned with the signs Remus was conveying that morning, and it frightened her. He had not ordered her or even commanded her to summon the familiar feelings, but there they were with a sudden snap.

Teddy examined his tower and shook his head. "Mione, we are never going to get it to work if you keep moving," he said flatly, and she bit down a smile.

"I promise to stay still," she whispered, and James giggled.

"Where are my goblins?" James Sr. bellowed as he entered the house, and Lily groaned.

"James, we talked about this," she retorted, and the kids jumped up, screaming in an upheaval.

"Granddad!" Little James shouted, and Teddy clapped.

"Uncle James!" Teddy called out, and Hermione gazed up at the older Potters.

"My word, are they making a Hermione fort?" Lily asked, and Hermione laughed, making the blocks fall.

Teddy folded his arms, "Hermione, now we have to build it all over again." He said pointedly.

"How about we wait to try again and give her a minute to get some tea?" Lily asked, and Teddy sighed with a nod.

"Okay, Aunt Lily," the Lupin grumbled, and Hermione stood up, letting the blocks fall from her.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione inquired, and Lily smirked.

"James promised to watch the boys while I spend some time with my girls," Lily replied, and Ginny came out of her bedroom with the baby.

"Oh, mum, you made it," Ginny said with a yawn.

Lily waved her over and took her grandson, "I will hold the baby as we sit out on the porch. Let's have some afternoon tea and chat."

Ginny grinned and pulled Hermione to her. "I am so happy to have her here."

The fireplace went off, and Dorea nearly fell into the pile of blocks. "Sorry, I am late!" she squeaked, and Hermione giggled.

"Dory! I love what you have done with your hair!" The werewolf exclaimed, and the Potter girl grinned brightly, showing off her rainbow-streaked hair.

"Cecilia did it for me. It is enchanted to change colors every so often."

Lily waved her finger, "Come on, girls, we are going to leave the boys alone."

The witches convened on the porch and started dressing their tea. "Hermione, tell me, how have things been?" Dorea asked cautiously.

Hermione chewed her lip before sipping her tea. "Confusing as always. However, my social life is of little consequence."

"You meant to say that it sucks that your break up was so lackluster," Ginny groaned, and Hermione blushed and gazed down at her cup.

"We all knew that wasn't going to last, Gin. I told you that before, and I only clung to a small thread that he might change his mind. Losing a child tends to ruin hope of moving on," Hermione sighed heavily, and Dorea frowned deeply.

"I am sorry that Uncle Reggie had to go through that. Besides, he wasn't going to keep you happy, Mione. We all love him, but he isn't like the rest of us." She tried to comfort her, but Hermione smiled sadly.

"That was why I liked him, Dory."

Lily knew a little of what was going on at 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius had written to her personally and asked her to check on the young werewolf. He was concerned with her placing blame on what might have taken place the other morning. He did not go into detail with the Potter, but Lily connected the dots quickly through his letter.

"How has your stay been with Sirius and Remus?" Lily asked gently, and Ginny snorted with a giggle.

"You mean how they bundle up like a marauder sandwich with her at night?" Ginny teased, and Hermione squirmed.

"It isn't like that, Gin, and you know that," Hermione retorted through her teeth. "I find it quite relieving to have someone to be there in case my nightmares grow fearsome..."

Lily blushed slightly and rocked her grandson. "Well, if it means you are safe, then I have nothing to add to this conversation."

"I do!" Dorea shouted with a bright grin. "I think it is bloody fantastic. You have been practically in love with Uncle Remus for years. Uncle Sirius is a bonus if I know you," the Potter snickered, and Hermione's blush evolved to a bright signal of mortification.

"It isn't like that!" Hermione cried and glowered at the pushy witch. "I would  _ never _ get between them, Dory. I would never even entertain the idea of it."

Ginny tapped the table and tilted her head. "Mum, do you think she should go stay with you instead?"

"I am right here, Ginny," Hermione grumbled before sipping her cup.

"No," Lily murmured and glanced at the other witches. "I am quite sure they should work it out themselves."

Hermione frowned at her. "Mum, what are you talking about?" she asked gently, and the older witch gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Hermione, my dearest. You are too concerned with coming between them. They love each other, that is as factual as water quenches thirst. They both share a fondness and love for you and only want your safety. Stop being so scared to ruin something that can't be marred by your presence." Lily said with a nod and laughed. "I have known them both for a long time."

Hermione let a smile seep through. "I suppose I am silly." She said timidly, and Ginny snorted.

"Yes, you are. You claim that this whole pack thing is important to you, but you aren't even giving it a chance. Stop trying to control things so that you aren't a burden and let them figure it out, Hermione." Ginny responded with a smirk. "Even dad says you are unreasonable with them."

"They are good men. Sometimes a bit mental and genuinely odd, but good. I promise you that they will take care of you the way you should. We all don't want you to get taken advantage of by that horrible American." Lily said with a stern nod, and Dorea grimaced.

"No one wants that, Mione. Besides, I want you to meet my girlfriend at Christmas."

Hermione paused and tilted her head at the blushing young witch. "You are getting serious with Cecelia?"

Dorea nodded slowly. "I am, and I want to introduce you. She is nervous about meeting the witch I claimed was smarter than my mother."

Lily laughed and patted her daughter's shoulder. "She is, isn't she?"

"Alright, I get it… I will yield away from the self-inflicting doubt." Hermione groaned, and the witches laughed.

"Christmas Eve. Obviously, I need you girls to help me decorate for the party, but promise me no surprises?" Lily questioned, and Ginny giggled wickedly.

"I already asked my brothers for some items, Mum. I am sorry, but we are adding a bit of flair to the Potter Christmas Eve party this year."

"Batten down the hatches, mum," Dorea snickered, and Hermione shot Lily a mirrored look that the older witch wore.

"We are going to be buggered," Hermione groaned, and Lily nodded gravely.

"Please, behave yourselves, girls." Lily sighed, and Ginny laughed with Dorea.

"We can't keep that promise, mum." Dorea giggled, and Hermione rubbed her cheek.

"I can't wait," she said sarcastically.

Albus grew fussy, and the witches cut the tea time short. Hermione felt a little lighter about returning to Grimmauld Place with Teddy later. She truly wasn't going to be a burden.

0o0o

The long green dress was absolutely perfect, and Hermione smirked at herself in the mirror as she admired it. Regulus sent it to her for Christmas with a note.  _ Give them hell, darling _ . It was his own way of releasing her from her disappointment of their end, and she looked forward to their friendship when he returned home.

"Hermione! You look like a princess!" Teddy gasped as he came into her room.

"Would you like to escort me, young prince?" she asked him, and he clapped.

"Yes!" he replied and walked up to her.

She kneeled and fixed his dress shirt, and kissed his forehead. "My absolutely handsome, Teddy Bear."

"Hey, kid, we need… Merlin, who the bloody hell are you?" Sirius asked, completely stunned by the woman bent before the child.

Hermione smirked as she stood up and arched an eyebrow. "Cat got your tongue, Pads?" she questioned, and his tongue looked to be at war with his surprise.

"You… are absolutely hideous," he teased, and she approached with a daring expression.

"Really? I thought it was fitting," she retorted with a flip of her hair. "Come on, lovey, let's get ready to go."

Remus approached the room and did a double-take at the occupants in the bedroom. "Are we leaving?" he questioned carefully as he looked at the immaculately dressed witch.

"Right now," she replied with a smile and took the boy's hand. "Let's meet your dad and uncle down the stairs. They seem to be confused."

Teddy gave her a nod. "It is because your dress sparkles, Mione. I thought it was too pretty to wear too. You are going to make the Christmas tree jealous." He told her as they left for the stairs.

Remus watched them descend and turned to the animagus. "What is she doing?" he asked him, and Sirius frowned sharply.

"I don't know, but I am bloody buggered," He grumbled and folded his arms. "She is too gorgeous to let her leave the house like that."

"It is a family party, and we don't own her, Padfoot," Remus reminded him, and Sirius snorted.

"I don't care if it is a funeral, Moony. She is not going to look like that and be around Fred," he growled, and Remus stifled a chuckle.

"Are you being protective or jealous?"

"Both. That dress does not need to be worn by that witch tonight. I planned to get sloshed, and I won't know what to think after a couple of drinks."

"Well, you best decide. That dress isn't going anywhere." Remus mused with a smile.

"Want to put a flutter on that?"

Remus smirked and arched an eyebrow. "What are we betting on?"

"I get her to change before the night is up."

"Without badgering her to do so?"

"Precisely."

Remus held out his hand. "I will take you up on that. The dress will be on the floor at the end of the night instead of her changing."

Sirius nodded and shook his head. "Right. If I am victorious, you will streak your naked arse in the snow."

"And if I am, you will have to tongue Molly," Remus said with a bright grin.

Sirius grimaced but nodded with a shake of his hand. "Fair enough. I am confident in my ploys."

"And I am confident that you haven't got a prayer, husband." Remus snickered, and Sirius grinned.

"Happy Christmas, love. I hope you don't mind your cock getting a bit chilled." Sirius murmured and kissed Remus.

"I hope you don't mind sticking your tongue in Molly's mouth… it is going to happen." Remus hissed with jubilation, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Let's go; I have plotting to do."

"Yes, dear. I look forward to your failure," the werewolf retorted, and Sirius huffed and left the room.


	25. Crescendo

Hermione was sitting with Ginny and Lily as they sipped their glasses and chatted. They had mingled at first, enjoying the holiday atmosphere, but the witches started a huddle. It was at that moment that James had started a game of muggle cards with Remus and Arthur. Sirius was sitting between the twins and eyeing the witches; he had a plan. Fred was smirking and drinking from his glass as George glanced around.

"So, what do you think?" Sirius grumbled, and Fred laughed.

"About the dress? Very sexy," Fred murmured, and George nodded.

"Who is she trying to make jealous? Hermione doesn't usually put out the stops just for fun." George remarked and shrugged his shoulders.

Sirius waved him off and drained his glass. "How much do I have to pay you to help me make her change?"

Fred snorted and grinned. "Oh, mate."

"We know," George mumbled and continued with his twin.

"About the bet," they said together.

Sirius made a face and shook his finger, "You do not want me to tongue your mother, do you?"

"Better you," George said.

"Than us," Fred finished, grasping the Animagus under his arm.

"Meaning, Moony must have already promised you something."

"Oh, he did," Fred chuckled and smirked.

"What was that?" Sirius asked pointedly.

Fred shifted and tilted his head toward the witches. Remus had gotten up between hands and offered Hermione another drink. The she-wolf giggled and kissed his hand before drinking it. 

Sirius scratched his beard and smirked at the twins. "He promised you a drunk she-wolf?"

"Oh, yes. We have a plot,"

"Of our own," George ended for his twin.

The animagus glowered and poured himself another drink. "What might that be?"

"You will just have to see," George said and got his brother's attention. "Let's go."

The twins disappeared as Hermione crossed the room to Sirius. She was grinning, and her cheeks were red with merriment. "Pads, what are you pouting about?"

"I am being sabotaged," Sirius grumbled, and she drained her glass before leaning toward him.

"Who is impairing you?"

He tucked a strand away from her cheek and sighed. "No one of concern."

She flung her arms around his neck and caused him to embrace her. "Padfoot, come, let me show you something," she murmured, and he smirked at her.

"Are you on your way to being bloody pissed?" he questioned, and she giggled with a nod.

"I haven't been this," she paused and rubbed her cheek against his, "This drunk since we were in the bathroom together." Her voice was a loud whisper.

He couldn't hide his amusement as she swayed against him affectionately. "Do you realize that Moony is trying to get you sloshed?"

Hermione gave him a breathy laugh as she tilted her head back. "Remus wouldn't do that, Sirius. He knows he can feel it through our bond."

That was news to the animagus. Had she admitted something to gain leverage over his husband? "Does he really know this, or do you assume so?"

She gave him a very 'Hermione' glare. "Everyone who is a werewolf would know that, Padfoot."

Sirius was in fits of wicked joy as she frowned at him. "Come on, sweetheart… let me refresh your beverage while you tell me more about things Moony knows."

He dragged her away from the busier side of the room with their drinks full. Sirius hummed a Christmas carol and ran his fingers through her curls. 

"Madness only seeks madness, Sirius." She teased, and he grinned at her.

"What else can my lovely werewolf feel through this bond?" Sirius asked, and she leaned toward him.

"Everything if I let him," she murmured and smirked.

"What about you?"

Hermione swigged her glass and glanced fondly over at the other werewolf. "He lets me in every now and again. Hopes, fears, doubts… desires. They are all there when he opens to me."

"Lust?" Sirius questioned, and her cheeks shaded a deeper red as she glanced back at him.

"Sometimes. Mostly it is affection for you that he sends off unintentionally. It is harder to live with you both than you think," Hermione admitted with a small smile.

Sirius had nearly forgotten the bet as he grew intrigued. "Darling, I have to ponder. Did you play with me all those years ago to tease the old bloke?"

Her brow knitted as she stared at him with an indignant expression. "No, Sirius. I did because I wanted to." Her face softened, and her lips curved. "I did because I like you, amenable mutt."

"Oh? How much?" he asked with a playful tone.

"Too much, Sirius Black. I always have. It was only a bonus that Molly chased you around the house with a jiggle jinx when Charlie mentioned the bathroom incident." Hermione giggled, and he ran a thumb over her cheek with a chuckle.

"She always insisted I was terrible for the women of the house."

Hermione finished her drink and sighed. "We had fun. I remember the first few nights you would stay over late with me at Harry's to make certain that I was drinking enough after my break up."

"Why did you truly leave?" he asked her, and her eyes turned cheerless.

"Because Remus was in love with you," Hermione murmured and turned her gaze away from him. "I never had a chance with him, and I surely would never try anything with you."

"So, the books really are about him?" Sirius asked, and Hermione pursed her lips as she met his stare.

"Yes, Sirius. They always have been. His whole world encased anything I saw as home. I had to leave, and I had to write it all out of my being. Had I known he had you, I would have slept easier at night," She confessed, and Sirius switched her glasses.

"You need something stronger to get out of your wretched mood if we are going dancing in the snow."

She drained the glass and tugged him off the couch with her. "Come on, Pads. I know you still have some of that pure-blood training left in you."

They left through the back door and entered the garden. Sirius didn't notice that the other werewolf was keenly watching them and decided to follow at a distance to see what they were scheming. She took the animagus's hand and led him to the landing. Sirius grasped her in a formal posture and started to sway to the silent music as she smiled up at him.

"You have to tell me something, love," he told her, and she tilted her head.

"Yes, marauder?" she questioned, and he smirked.

"Why didn't you ask him to leave me?" he responded, and she gasped.

"Sirius, you know I would never do that. I love you both as one wild heart loves another. It would be a travesty to see either of you in pain."

Sirius chuckled and twirled her before he started to hum gently. He could see she was pretty sloshed, but still in control of her movements as he led her through a simple routine. Hermione stifled a laugh as his humming grew to a mumble.

"You've got your passion, you've got your pride, but don't you know that only fools are satisfied?" Sirius sang, and she rolled her eyes and finished her flourish.

"You are mental, Sirius," she laughed, and he stopped with a nod. "You only sing Billy when you are pining for Moony," she remarked and pulled away from him with a smile.

"That's because my werewolf likes it when I sing him," Sirius retorted, and she glanced back at him with an impish smile. "You will always be Vienna, love." He stated with a simple nod.

Her smile dropped and stopped the werewolf in her tracks. Her face would have been comical if her eyes weren't glittering in the low light. "Oh," was all she said.

He smirked and held his hand out. "Let's get you into the warmth?"

Her cheeks were rosy as she took his hand, and they walked back toward the door. Remus was standing there with a smile and folded arms. "I can't leave you two for two minutes without someone dancing or yelling in pain?" he snickered, and Hermione grinned brightly at him.

"Well, I suppose it is better than me plotting his untimely death, Moony."

"Too true," Remus replied, and Sirius ruffled her hair.

They tucked her between them, and Remus beamed down at her. "It was nice to see you smiling. Sirius is always fond of a display of footwork and to be truthful; I am not quite agile on the dance floor."

"He has a flair for the dramatics," Hermione said sarcastically, making Sirius sneer at her.

They made their way inside and walked toward the sitting room once again. A loud, audible pop happened overhead, and a Christmas tune started to play. Hermione groaned as her feet remained planted, and the twins began hooting.

"Three for the price of two, brother!" George cheered at the mistletoe that captured them.

Remus leered at his husband, "Come here, I have a secret for you." The older werewolf whispered, and they kissed over the shorter witch, releasing them from the binding.

Hermione groaned as they walked into the room, leaving her to stew at the doorway.

"Someone come help me get out of this mess?"

Sirius folded his arms as he turned to her and waggled his eyebrows. "What do I get in return?"

"My undying devotion," she snapped, and he grinned wickedly.

"I want your dress," He said, and Remus dropped his smile.

"My dress, Sirius?" She questioned, and the older werewolf shoved him.

"You are not going to take her dress," he hissed at his husband.

"Yes," Sirius paused and smirked. "I want your dress, and I will give you a kiss."

Remus pushed the animagus out of the way and scooped the witch up for a kiss. It was chaste… at first. Hermione melted instantaneously for the man, and soon he fell into the heat of her returning the kiss with vim and delight. She whimpered gently as he cupped her cheeks and put forth the passion he had all those years ago.

"Hello, earth to Moony…" Sirius grumbled.

"I am sure he is making certain she isn't caught under another mistletoe," Dory snickered in the background, making the werewolves part.

Remus stepped away from her, and the young werewolf did not meet anyone's eyes as she pivoted from the room and marched out of view. Sirius shouldered the werewolf in a resentment… he was going to win this damned bet, and Remus stopped it. He followed the young witch toward the stairs where she was gasping in mortification.

"Hermione," Sirius called out as he caught up to her.

"Sirius, I am sorry. Really I am," she murmured as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked her, and she glared at him.

"I just snogged your husband, and you aren't angry with me?"

Sirius tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Why would I be angry? I know you two have things to work out. I apparently am not a jealous man, or we wouldn't be having this conversation; I would most certainly be yelling at him."

Her face grew pale as her lips parted. "Sirius, I just kissed your husband intimately, and you aren't even batting an eyelash."

The animagus grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "Want to even the score then?"

She moved to answer, and words didn't come out. Her mouth shut, and she swallowed before her eyes narrowed. "This is a trick."

Sirius gazed behind him and saw Remus standing there awkwardly. "Come on over, Moony. We were just talking about the mistletoe," He told him, and the older werewolf exhaled before joining them.

"Yes, dear…" Remus grumbled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Was it nice?" Sirius questioned, and Hermione's cheeks bloomed.

"Why are we talking about this?" her voice was contorted with anxiety.

"Because Padfoot is relentless, Lupa. Unfortunately, we are stuck with him," Remus murmured with a small curve to his lips.

"If it was nice, then we can all let this go, then?" Sirius asked, and Hermione's jaw fell open.

"W- what?" Hermione sputtered, and Remus chuckled.

"I told you, dearest, I am not a jealous wizard. If you two want to snog under a mistletoe, I am not going to deny the laughter and jeering that will come after," He declared with a nod. "Now, another drink is overdue. I am losing my buzz. Hermione, you are having two to my one," he ordered and left the werewolves in the hallway.

"He is bloody insane!" she howled in shock as he disappeared.

Remus glanced back at the door before turning to her again and smiling. "Well, it makes up for decent stories. Come on; we still have more Christmas spirit to be had."

He moved to leave, but she hemmed. "Moony…"

His eyes found hers, and he frowned at her pensive expression. "Yes, Lupa?"

"If he had kissed me instead, would you have been upset?"

Remus laughed and sighed before shaking his head. "No, I would have joined the guffawing. I may have a bit of a jealous streak, but there is no need with you, Hermione. We have quite an understanding of our unity in helping you find your happiness. Neither of us would accuse you or each other of pushing boundaries so long as we all respect each other."

There was a moment that they just stared at each other before she nodded. "Alright, Moony. I think I understand."

He gave her a nod. "Pack is pack, Lupa. You are ours as much as we are yours now."

It made her cheeks tint as she processed what he said. "Remus?" she asked as she approached him.

"Yes?"

"I think I need that drink."

He smirked and bobbed his head. "We all do. Now, let's go join their mocking before it becomes too much to handle."

"Prongs might turn to blows…" she teased, and he groaned.

"Let us hope not. He was quite irritated with me."

She stopped them right before the doorway and frowned. "Why did Pads want my dress?"

Remus leaned to her and whispered gently. "He wants to wear it later."

Hermione broke out in laughter and nodded. "Well, I expected that."

"He always did dress remarkably well," Remus remarked, and they rejoined the party again.


	26. Chapter 26

The night was running fiercely as the children were off after dinner to spend the night at the Burrow. Arthur and Molly were more than happy to have all the grandchildren the night before Christmas. Breakfast at the Burrow for gifts and merriment was the plan. Hermione quite fancied the idea of Molly still doing lavished meals for everyone, even if their families were different and odd.

The female werewolf was talking with Dorea's new girlfriend about things, but her mind was fuzzy. Even with the lovely large dinner she had, the alcohol she was consuming was dominating her. She had found herself in a conversation about her ex-beau quickly.

"Well, wasn't it a bit different? He is quite a bit older…" Cecelia questioned, and Hermione scoffed.

"Hardly, in fact, he probably was just more seasoned in the bedroom."

The young woman gasped, and her cheeks bloomed. "Well, that's an interesting way to look at it."

She could feel her drink talking more for her than her sober thoughts. "He had a lovely way about things." Hermione snickered with a smile.

"Hermione, hurry, come quick," Fred murmured as he rushed up to her, and her face dropped.

Her legs were not cooperating as much as she would have like as she rushed after the Weasley twin. Upon arrival at the library, she noted the marauders were singing together while Lily played the piano. They all were out of tune and wholly pissed by the look of it, but it was charming.

Sirius was in a giant Christmas bow under his chin and tugged onto the Potter, who wore fake antlers with bells hanging from them. Remus was wearing an oversized paper crown with a wreath around his shoulders. She wasn't sure when she lost it, but it had her in a fit of giggles before too long.

"There she is! The other member of our club. George should have Harry in a moment," Sirius declared and grabbed another few props from the table.

Harry skidded into the room with the twin behind him and gasped. "What's wrong, George told me there was an accident…" he puffed, and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Get your arses in here, twins," James grumbled, and Lily smirked.

"It is so nice of you, James," she murmured, and he sighed heavily.

"You all are now honorary marauders, get your props on so we can have a picture," Remus declared, and Hermione laughed.

"Marauders? You are making us emblematic marauders?"

James rolled his eyes and pointed to her. "You are a werewolf," his finger bounced toward his son, "You are my son and an animagus." His finger moved to the twins and rolled his eyes, "You both are too crafty not to be. Well… Moony told me he wanted to do this silly thing."

"It isn't silly; we did this when we formed the marauders too, Prongs." Sirius snickered and waved the group over.

They all threw on wacky Christmas decorations and posed for Lily to take a picture of them. Remus and Sirius tucked Hermione in front of them. Harry sat next to her in a pointed hat. The twins tangled themselves in garland and bulbs. It was a charming picture, and Lily laughed while she took the set.

James was grumbling but ruffling the twins' hair together. "You kids are alright, I suppose."

Hermione stood up, but lost her footing and laughed at the comical look on everyone's faces above her. "I tripped, it wasn't a trick," she said sarcastically, and Sirius bent down to her face.

"How buggered are you?" he hissed with a smile.

"So buggered, she is getting me sloshed from looking at her," Remus grumbled and shook his head.

Sirius picked the witch off the floor, and she clung to him. "Such a- a knight on a white horse, Padfoot!" she exclaimed with a small hiccup.

James shook his head and chuckled. "Are you two going to take her home soon?" he inquired, and Lily sighed.

"Hermione, would you like to stay with us for the night?" Lily asked carefully.

The young werewolf waved her off, "It's alright, mum. I am going to- to go home and pass out," she murmured and tucked her face under Sirius's chin.

"Good night, Happy Christmas," the twins said together with a bright grin.

The rest of the room muttered similarly, but Hermione only half heard. She was enjoying the numb feelings of the overdose of alcohol. The man clutching her smelt delicious, and she nuzzled his neck as he supported her through the floo and up the stairs.

"Love, you need to stop doing that," he grumbled, and she sighed.

"But you smell so delectable, Sirius. Let me taste it," she said and then licked his neck.

Remus was following them to her room and watched the little werewolf not retain her guard. "Pads, I cannot go in there," He mumbled, rubbing his face. "I am too drunk, and she is too randy."

"Moony, you cannot leave me with," he paused as she nipped at him and glared at his husband. "With this."

Hermione smirked over at Remus. "Come on, Moony."

The male werewolf groaned and pinched his brows together. "Why am I so bloody pissed?"

Sirius chuckled and tilted his head toward the werewolf he set on her feet. "I told you, Pads! He- he- he was going to get drunk too!"

"Come on, werewolves, let's go get into bed," Sirius declared and accommodated her climb to their room instead.

She stumbled twice, but Sirius caught her as they finally flung open the door. Hermione did not wait for them, she started to pull off her items of clothing. First, her shoes disappeared across the floor. Then her knickers from under her dress. Hermione couldn't reach the zipper on her dress, so Sirius stepped forth and helped.

"Do you want something to sleep in?" he questioned, and she shook her head.

"Don't bother," she growled and yanked her bra off.

It might have been cutesy if she wasn't disrobing in their room. Sirius took her body in measure as he watched her climbing on their bed. Beyond the scars and tattoos, she was still this exotic creature. He had not seen a woman fully undressed in years.

Remus felt just as enclosed in his dress wear as the female werewolf and started to divest himself. However, he turned and clawed at his husband, running his fingers over Sirius's chest. "Moony, she is in our bed…" Sirius reminded him as the male werewolf nip and nuzzled at his skin.

Hermione had turned and was tucked under the blankets but was smirking at them. "He doesn't care, Pads."

Sirius pulled away and growled. "Both of you aren't making this any fun."

"How would we make this fun?" Hermione murmured.

Remus pulled Sirius's ear closer to his lips. "We could have a bit of fun with her, you know?"

Sirius's cheeks tinted, and his mouth went dry. "I thought we weren't going to do this. Platonic business and all of that."

The male werewolf drew away and prowled over to the bed. "Lupa, how sloshed are you?"

She crawled over to the edge of the bed and smirked. "I can sober up quickly," she offered with a silly smile.

"Woah, no, we aren't taking advantage of a very drunken and randy werewolf, Moony." Sirius pulled at his husband, who scowled. "If she still feels the same in the morning, we can, soberly. I am not going to be the big bad wolf."

Remus pouted and pointed at her. "She is waiting."

Hermione stretched out on the sheets and sighed. "You marauders are going to kill me. Do you know how much sexual tension is built into this one house?"

Sirius sat on the bed and slapped her bum playfully. "Get in the sheets. We are going to get some rest."

She sat up, and he could see her eyes shimmer with her primal side showing through. "But, Sirius," she whispered, running her hands down his chest. "I want to play first," she breathed and slithered her hand in his boxers.

He grunted and shamed himself for enjoying her touch as much as he did. "Hermione, I said no," he announced with a stern tone. "Get into bed, now."

Her lips pouted, but she bid his command. "Tease," she spat at him and crossed her arms.

Remus chuckled and climbed into bed, but she gazed unsurely at him. "Don't look at me, Lupa. I would shag you sideways if he let me."

Sirius watched them a moment as she tilted her head to the side and provoked the older werewolf. Instead of reacting, he glanced at his husband, who shook his head. "If we do anything tonight, it will make the morning difficult."

"You told me getting drunk and doing barbaric things is never having to say you're sorry," Hermione retorted as the animagus climbed into bed.

"It is when you aren't trying to sleep with two married men," Sirius snickered, and she curled into Remus's arms.

"He is so mean," she grumbled, and her hands ran over his bare skin.

A third party was trying to make itself known, and Hermione's eyes grew. "Moony… that isn't your?" She jerked away from him, her cheeks aflame.

Sirius laughed and yanked her over to him. "You get used to it after a while. Moony's healthy endowment is quite a gift."

Remus brushed his face. "Sirius, you realize she is so tantalizing none of us will be sleeping?"

"Fine, you want to shag her silly? I am not taking part." Sirius moved to leave, and Hermione frowned.

"Sirius? I will behave, please come back to bed."

He could see she meant it, so he complied. The little female werewolf curled up against his chest and nuzzled his skin. "Thank you, Padfoot."

Remus calmed himself enough to squeeze her closer to them, and his chin rested pleasantly against her shoulder blade. "Happy Christmas," the male werewolf grumbled.

"Happy Christmas, my marauders." She sighed, and the heaviness of sleep was pressed on her consciousness.

~O~O~O~O~

Sleep slipped from her with a slap in the face as her hangover rose. Her face burrowed into the comforts of someone's skin, and she felt the grumblings of someone. Fingers caressed her bareback, and she murmured. "Which one of you has a hangover remedy within reach?" she growled, which led to the body below her to shake.

"Darling, you are too cute this early in the morning," Sirius murmured, and the body behind her moved closer.

"Merlin, Lupa, can I just eat you now?" Remus mumbled and ran his chin over her shoulder.

"Remus Lupin, I will have you know, I am not naked in your bed for any other reason than alcohol consumption."

"You did fondle me a few times," Sirius said while running his fingers through her hair.

"Well, self-control and alcohol do not go hand in hand," Hermione murmured and slumped against the animagus further.

Remus's fingers ran along her ribs, and Hermione huffed as he chuckled. "I apologize, but you did indeed start it."

"I am not shagging either one of you," She grumbled and rubbed her face. "I didn't, did I?" she questioned as she realized she couldn't remember getting home last night.

"Oh, yes, both of us, at once. I was shocked when you begged for more," Sirius grumbled, keeping his face serene as his eyes were still shut.

"At once?" she squeaked, her body growing rigid.

"Mhm, I didn't realize something so snug could fit so much in at once," Sirius responded, and Remus chuckled.

"There- Padfoot- what?" she stuttered, the heat in her face was roaring with indignity.

Remus tried to ignore the arousal in the air from her. "Don't tease her, Pads." Remus declared, and his fingers tousled her hair. "We did not shag last night, Padfoot's orders."

"He's lying to you, Hermione. At first, it was just teasing, and then you were begging for us both to sandwich you so pleasantly it was ecstasy." Sirius snickered, and she smacked his chest.

"Don't be so rude!" she hissed, and Sirius chuckled.

Sirius leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I am sorry I couldn't help it. You look disheveled from your Christmas Eve binge drinking."

Remus leaned over and kissed Sirius's lips before nuzzling the little werewolf below him. "You two wake up; I will make us something quick so we can head over to the Burrow."

When he pulled off of Hermione, she grew chilled. "I am going to shag her once before we head over, alright?" Sirius snickered, and Remus waved him off as he slipped on some boxers.

"Do what you have to. I doubt she will agree," Remus taunted and sighed. "Someone has to tongue a certain Weasley today."

Hermione scowled and glanced over at the older werewolf. "What do you mean?"

He grinned wolfishly. "We made a flutter about your dress last night. He was trying to get you to change," Remus said with a shrug and padded over to the door. "I won," he finished with a nod and disappeared from the room.

Hermione snorted and slumped over the animagus. "You both are completely mental."

Sirius ran his fingers over her bare skin. "I know."

"Sirius, did I ask you both to sleep with me?" her voice was unsure and small.

"Yes, darling. Very boldly."

Hermione gazed up at him. "Was Remus mad?"

His gray eyes glinted in the light before he exhaled. "No, he wanted to shag you."

"Oh," was all she managed to say before pulling away from him. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I don't know why I'm like this," she sighed and sat on the bed.

"Why are you apologizing? It means more that you both listened to me in your sloshed state and didn't shag than a bit of randiness."

"I am the guilty party. He is loyal to you, and I am only blurring the lines."

There was silence, and Sirius turned to lean on his arm. "Hermione, I have a question for you."

Her hands were removed from her face as she glanced at him. "What?"

"Do you want to sleep with us? Two consenting married men?" Sirius questioned her, and her cheeks grew rosy.

"No, of course not, that is beyond improper, Pads," Her voice was terse and strained.

His face contorted, and he snorted. "Really? I had not thought of that." He said with a sarcastic tone.

"What do you want me to say? I already am a werewolf. Your husband is my mate, and I have the worst itch I haven't been able to scratch since your brother left. Of course, to admit anything beyond a close call while being completely pissed, I shouldn't want anything from either of you." Her voice was sharp, and she threw up her hands in aggravation.

Sirius crawled over to her and waggled a finger. "Come here," he ordered, and she blushed.

"No," she snapped and moved to leave the bed.

"Hermione," he started, and she stood up, glaring at him.

"No, Sirius. Forget about last night. Forget about it all. Forget about all those years ago too! I am not ever going to touch that primal side of myself. To do so would ruin me." She spat and reached for a t-shirt on the ground. "I cannot do this, Padfoot. Moony not only would kill me, but he would also banish me from ever returning if he only knew. Leave me alone," she responded and strode to the door. "It can only work like this. I can't sleep in here anymore, it is only a mistake to confuse what I am really here for."

She opened the door, and Sirius hemmed. "What are you here for, Hermione?"

Her eyes moved to his, and he could see the pain in them. "To say goodbye, Sirius. I can't stay. Last night proved it." With that, she left the animagus alone to think.


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione was in her room, weeping at Christmas. She felt so torn. How much did she just want to give in and be a monstrous mess? Her wolf was pacing, and she howled with her face tilted toward the ceiling. She was going to have to go back to the states. It was over. She couldn't do this anymore. It hurt too bad.

"Lupa," Remus murmured as he entered her room.

She wiped her face and attempted for a smile. "Just being a baby is all, not to worry, Moony," she croaked, and he sighed, folding his arms against his chest.

"I thought we agreed that lies smell awful," he announced, and she dropped her tired smile.

"Remus," she started, and he shook his head as he approached her.

"Sirius told me what you said. I forbid you from leaving as your alpha. That is a command, Lupa," He growled, and she dropped her gaze. "Come here, Lupa. We need to fix this." The werewolf murmured, and she shuddered.

Hermione was still in the vast t-shirt and crawled over to the edge of the bed in front of him. "Moony, we can't," she whimpered, and he hemmed.

"So, you would rather destroy yourself than to shag a couple of randy old marauders?" Remus asked, and she stared up at him with wide eyes.

"But- Sirius- this isn't- Remus we can't," she sputtered, and Remus moved to the door.

He opened it and waved his hand. "Come on in, Pads."

Hermione shook with a mixture of excitement and horror. This couldn't be real, could it?

Sirius walked in entirely with just a pair of boxers on. "Alright, how are you two doing this? Should I lounge back and watch?" The animagus teased, and Remus patted the bed.

"I can't do this," Hermione breathed and maneuvered toward the head of the bed, clutching a pillow.

Remus ignored her for the moment and ran fingers over his husband's chest. "You, darling, are going to do it, and I am going to watch," He ordered, and Sirius gasped.

"Really? That is different," Sirius snickered with a wicked grin.

Hermione tossed a pillow at the animagus. "That isn't going to solve anything!" she growled, and Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"It will work for me. We can cement our bond later. I want to see you finish yours with my husband." Remus retorted, leaning his hands on the bed and glaring at her.

"Wait, Moony; I am confused. When did she create a pack bond with me?" Sirius asked as Remus kept staring down the younger werewolf.

"Answer him please, Lupa," Remus softened his tone, and Hermione covered her face.

She covered her face and mumbled into it, making Sirius tilt his head and scowl. "What did she say?" The animagus questioned.

Her face pulled from her hands, and she stared at him. "I said it happened because of Moony. He identifies you as his equal, and he loves you. It is different than mine with his. I can only have one mate, but a bond like this is only because I identify Moony is my true alpha. My job will always be to take care of what he loves most…" She trailed off and sighed heavily.

Sirius crawled next to her on the bed and hemmed. "Hermione, your job is also to take care of yourself. We love you most, too," he whispered, and she flung herself into his arms.

Her embrace was strained, and Sirius comforted her. "I am sorry, it was not on purpose," she confessed, and Sirius kissed her hair.

"When did you find out, love?"

She pressed her face into his chest, "That full moon we were all together in the forest." She whispered, and he nodded.

"How long have you known, Moony?" Sirius questioned his husband, who perched on the bed nearby.

"Since our anniversary dinner," Remus declared, and the Animagus nodded.

"You have been beating yourself up for nothing, darling. We would do anything for you, Hermione," Sirius murmured, and she gazed up at him. "I mean it. I have no feelings of jealousy because I know that my husband loves me. He feels the same, and it is clear that you need us to help you."

"How will this help me?" she whimpered, her succession was smelt on the air.

Remus tutted and shook his head. "Luperca, you know how this is going to help. You need us, and that is beyond clear. Please obey your needs just for today. We will fight the next battle tomorrow."

She gave in and launched an attack on the animagus. Her lips met Sirius's lips feverishly with passion and relief. Hermione wasn't sure if this was going to amount to anything but a heady shag, but she knew it was necessitated. Sirius pressed her down further into the pillows and groaned.

It was frenzied promptly, and there wasn't going to be pleasantries involved. Sirius had yanked his boxers down and was going to finish what they started, but the female werewolf flipped him to his back. She threw her shirt off swiftly and scratched his chest.

Hermione straddled him and howled in relief when they met. It was beautiful Sirius thought as he watched her silky form adjust and run her fingers over her own chest. Remus had moved closer at this point and ran a thumb over her cheek. "Good wolf, just enjoy it," he murmured, and she leaned into his hand with a sigh.

"More, Padfoot," she growled, and her body shuddered.

Sirius grasped her hips as she started to sway, "Merlin, witch, you are so tight!" he said through his teeth.

Remus released her face, and she toppled to Sirius's form, kissing him deeply as she sincerely started to move. It was a lovely dance with moaning and limbs twisting about each other's forms. She pulled away from his lips and rose her face to the ceiling to let out a howl of jubilation as she rocked and swayed in a primal haze.

"This witch…" Sirius panted, and his right hand roamed over her body. "Give me everything, love," Sirius was close, and his husband could feel it coming from him in waves.

"Alright, Lupa. Pads isn't used to you, so you best hurry," Remus murmured, and she dragged her nails against the animagus's tattooed chest.

Sirius reached out and ran a thumb over the hidden source to a quick climax, and she buckled so suddenly it tore through the animagus as well. His fingers, from his other hand, were roughly grabbing her hips and making her ride it viciously. Her peak was tumultuous and passionate, causing her to collapse to his neck and bite him while they rode it out together.

Blood ran by her lips, and she growled over him, snarling as she tongued his abused skin. His neck was soaked and burnt like he was touched by flames, but the pleasure was incomparable and dulled the ache in his neckline. He was starting to feel another consciousness against his, feeling the same pleasure and ecstasy.

She pulled away and gasped almost falling backward, but Remus held her still. He massaged her back, and she sighed in relief as the mind-altering decadence was subsiding. Her lips sought his face, and her bloodied tongue licked his cheek. Remus ran a hand over her cheek and nodded. "Such a good girl." He whispered, and she nuzzled him.

"If shagging you is always this good, sign me up," Sirius grumbled and scrubbed his face with a hand.

"Moony," she growled and ran her nose under his chin.

She offered her neck. "You did so well," Remus murmured then nipped at her throat.

Her whimpering made Sirius smirk. "Well, she is quite submissive," he huffed, and Remus sneered with his teeth on her neck.

The older werewolf ran a large hand over her neck when he pulled his mouth away. "You taste like him," he whispered, and she trembled.

"Calm down, love. She is still impaled," Sirius said as his body jerked in sensitivity.

Remus ran his hands through her auburn hair and helped her return to a less wolfish state. "Are you back, Lupa?" he questioned, and she nodded, her eyes still pleasantly shut. "Alright, love, let me help you off Padfoot so we can get him healed up," Remus whispered, and her torso fell against his chest.

He assisted the younger werewolf off the animagus and embraced her in his arms, stroking her hair. His shirt cleaned her lips as she grumbled. Sirius sat up and winced at the pain in his shoulder, but he saw her in an entirely different light. She was relaxed and nowhere near as lost feeling. Yes, he could feel her much as his husband's emotions gave off waves, now she had.

"This is odd," Sirius declared, and her eyes opened.

"I just shagged Sirius Black," she said with a smirk. "That is odd enough."

Remus chuckled and placed her on the bed next to Sirius. "Now, you both need to talk while I go get the powdered silver and dittany." He commanded, leaving with a small smile.

"Your husband is manipulative," Hermione remarked, and Sirius nodded with a smirk. "He just ensured that neither one of us will ever leave him, you know," She said, and the animagus chuckled.

"We were never going to anyway, Hermione. We both knew that when you moved in, you weren't going to leave us." Sirius declared, and she leaned against him.

"I suppose this means we are attached now," she murmured, and he kissed her hair.

"I now know what it means to live out a prime sexual fantasy." She frowned at him, and he smirked at her. "You can't tell me that you didn't know I wanted to shag you silly." He teased, and she blushed lightly.

"Sirius, this doesn't bother you?" she questioned and looked up at him.

He shook his head and kissed her lips gently. "Not at all, love. Moony has loved you for a long time. So have I; if this means you stay, then I'm willing to shag you whenever you feel the urge," he replied, and she giggled.

"You promise me that you don't mind? I will never do anything to hurt either of you, I mean it." She murmured, and he rubbed her shoulder as he embraced her with his good arm.

"Remus and I may be married, but you are an equal to me, Hermione. You are his mate, and that deserves respect as well. I never treated you less than me because I understand. Never forget your place is among us now. I let you etch a piece of yourself on my skin, have I not?"

She exhaled heavily. "I can't do the whole explaining this to any one thing," she grumbled, and Sirius smirked.

"Well, we will have a conversation after Christmas about what you need from us both. Whether it is just simply this, or more. It will give you time to think about it."

"More, Pads?" She seemed apprehensive as she spoke.

Remus entered the room and walked over to Sirius's injured side. "Alright, darling, you know the drill." The werewolf announced, and Sirius let go of Hermione.

He sprinkled the powered silver on Sirius, who growled and cringed as a small curl of vapor came from the wound. Once the steam was gone, Remus let two drops of the essence of dittany close the bite. What was left was two small crescent silvery scars in its place. The older werewolf ran a finger over it and beamed. "Very lovely, not that I approve of making scars, but it won't look half as bad as some you have gotten from me."

Hermione stretched across Sirius's lap and exhaled, "I don't want to get up." She moaned, and Remus laughed.

"Well, we have presents to deliver," Remus declared and stroked her hair.

The female werewolf grumbled, and Sirius ran fingers down her spine. "Merlin, you are too much, Hermione."

Remus smirked and ran his fingers over her neck. "She is quite pretty when she has just been shagged silly by Sirius Black." He growled, and she squirmed.

"I think I like our new Christmas present," Sirius teased, and she pouted.

"I am not just a gift." She murmured, and the marauders chuckled.

"No, not just a gift, darling. Ours," Remus whispered and ran fingers through her hair.

Sirius leaned over and kissed the older werewolf's lips softly. "Happy Christmas," Sirius murmured.

The animagus ran his hands over her body. "Happy Christmas," Hermione sighed, and the marauders smirked at the same time.

"It is interesting to feel her like this," Sirius declared, and she glanced up at him.

"Pack bonds were illegal in the states, did you know?" Hermione asked, and the animagus shrugged.

"I don't mind, you are our little pet," he snickered, and the little werewolf giggled.

"I am not a pet either, Sirius Black," Hermione grumbled as Remus stroked her hair.

"No, you are just ours. How, we will discuss later," Remus responded, and Hermione nodded.

"Time for Christmas."


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione was across the room from the marauders, but they could sense her discomfort. It wasn't due to the physical exertion or even the complications that might come… it was because Molly was trying to offer assistance in finding her a new partner. Someone suitable. Someone intelligent. Someone age-appropriate. It was a list that was beyond just discomfort; it was flat-out madness after what took place in the morning.

"I heard that Cedric Diggory is still available," Molly murmured with a smile. "Brilliant young wizard. He is vying for the healer in charge position eventually at St. Mungo's." Molly told her with a nod.

"I am quite sure my suitors are limited, mum. I have to be upfront about my condition, and most wizards aren't going to deal with me turning into a wolf once a month."

"Blah, blah, need help, come with me," Ginny snickered, scooping Hermione's arm in hers and tugged the werewolf away from the matriarch.

"I am just trying to help, dear!" Molly shouted as Hermione stumbled with Ginny into the kitchen.

Hermione sighed and nodded. "Thanks, Gin."

The younger witch rolled her eyes as she let Hermione go. "Well, we all know my mum is intrusive. I could see you were rather awkward."

Hermione went to grab a glass of water and huffed. "It is difficult to make her understand; I chose Regulus because he knew the complications of my condition. He understood my language and how to speak it. I don't have the energy to teach someone it. I would much rather not."

Ginny scratched her head and sucked on her bottom lip before speaking. "Did you ever think maybe you and Remus should have a conversation about this mate thing? Lily told me not to get involved, but I am worried about you."

"I am alright, they are taking care of me, Gin," the werewolf paused and tilted her head. "Actually, they're doing more than that. They're my pack. I wanted to deny it and fight against it. It isn't pretty, and it isn't without complications, but they've forced me to take a backseat with the decisions made. It is relieving," Hermione finished with a small curve to her lips.

"So they're embracing it now? I'm still clueless as to how all of that works," Ginny confessed with a scrunched expression.

"Lupa," Remus's voice entered the kitchen as he appeared through the doorway. "The rest have arrived, are you ready?"

Hermione motioned agreement and patted Ginny's arm. "I have to go get my gifts at my house, and I will be right back."

Remus wrapped his arm around her shoulders and turned his gaze back to the Potter. "Happy Christmas, Ginny," he mumbled, and the witch bobbed her head.

"Happy Christmas, Remus," she said with a small smile.

The older werewolf escorted the witch through the sitting room to the fireplace. They went through one at a time and landed in her quiet house. Alone. Hermione gave the place a once over and seemed surprised at the many empty boxes. She frowned at the marauder, who shrugged his shoulders. "We're going to move the rest of your things after Christmas. You can keep this house if you like, but most of your things are coming with us," he announced.

"So you're going to take me in fully, Moony?" she asked, an eyebrow crawled toward her curly hair.

"Yes, Lupa. You are ours now. It is high time you stopped being alone and knew that you have a right to make our home yours. You aren't a guest; you're not staying just for a while… you're pack."

Hermione gnawed on her lips and bobbed her head. "Okay."

Remus pursed his lips and exhaled. "I know it isn't ideal for you. I know that you wanted more to life than two old marauders as companions, but we also have your best intentions in mind. Whether you care to increase our closeness or remain at arm's length, we can talk about it in more depth as you grow comfortable. I wanted to speak to you alone before we finish up our day at the Burrow and go home to dig through what happened this morning."

The younger werewolf lowered her head and exhaled. "Why did you do it?"

"Let Sirius and you shag?" He asked.

"Yes, why?"

Remus nibbled the inside of his cheek before speaking. "Because I love my husband and know that even if we never cement our bond, you will have him to lean on; he loves you deeply. I'm giving you the power to solidify your rank in our pack, but not because of our connection. You favor him, and now he is open to you for companionship that you didn't give a chance to before. It is completely selfish of me; I want my pack happy. He's just as much your Padfoot as he is mine now."

Hermione's lower lip quivered. "You don't care?"

He shook his head with a smile. "No, Lupa. I want you happy. He wants you happy. If you decide to spend moments with him in the sheets because it helps you, I won't shun you for it. This is my way of showing you my acceptance. Whether we ever seal anything or not. He's your home now, Hermione. I promise; I'll never send you away for anything. You are our werewolf now too."

The little werewolf lurched forward and hugged Remus tightly. "Thank you," she breathed as she nuzzled his chest.

He ran his fingers through her red strands and hummed. "It's not all or nothing, Hermione. It's what you desire and what we can give you. We know what we want, and we've lived very contently with that. I know you follow, but now you have the freedom to ask."

"My Moony," she sighed and nosed his chest.

"My Lupa," he whispered and kissed her hair. "Now, let's get those gifts and watch my husband get hexed by Molly when he attempts to snog her." He chuckled, and Hermione joined in the laughter.

Hermione was sitting with Sirius as breakfast had ended, and they all had crammed into the living room. James and Lily, among others, noted that Remus was keeping a steady distance and sitting with his son on the floor. The canine animagus was stroking Hermione's hair absentmindedly as they watched and participated in gift opening. He could feel her contentment and happiness through their connection, which only increased his doting.

Sirius was surprised at his husband's forfeit on laying claim to her first. It intrigued him that Remus allowed the animagus to be her partner for the morning's climax. Sealing a pack bond was a compelling excuse, but not altogether what the werewolf had devised, he was sure. He wasn't going to complain; he was pleased to help the little witch any way he could, she was his now. Maybe not as a partner, but a companion and equal. Sirius was fond of that to a substantial degree.

Hermione smirked over at him and tilted her head. "Something on your mind?" she whispered as Molly was helping the children sort out their gifts.

Sirius leaned closer to her ear and chuckled. "Nothing you don't know."

There was a moment that she smelt him, and he noted her nose was working. "You're checking to make sure I am still me?" he breathed with a grin.

"Yes," she giggled and pulled away.

The rest of the gift-giving was rather uneventful as the children grew louder with their presents unwrapped. Hermione had to find an excuse to go into the kitchen to relieve herself from the noise. Remus and Sirius soon joined her, and they sat at the dinner table, enjoying the muted hollers of happy children. James soon walked in with Harry in tow, causing the older marauders to stare at each other before they sat down.

"Everything alright?" James inquired as he rubbed Hermione's shoulder.

She smiled at him, motioning concurrence. "Just avoiding the loudness."

"Good, your mother wanted me to check on you. She was quite upset when you left completely pissed out of your mind last night."

"I was good, I just slept it off," Hermione declared.

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "I have to admit you were pretty drunk."

"It goes to the complete shock of the wizarding world when Sirius is making better decisions than I was. He had to help us both get into bed; we were so knackered." Remus declared.

"You're just lucky I have a good tolerance for alcohol, or you both would have slept on the floor." Sirius retorted with a wolfish grin.

Hermione hemmed and scrubbed her face. "I'm going to run to the loo. You marauders enjoy," she murmured and made her way from the room.

James's posture changed when she was far enough away. "So, you both are taking care of her? I don't need to warn you to be careful with that little werewolf, do I?"

"Don't worry, Prongs. We have it all under control. Her happiness has been a priority," Remus said with a nod.

"Just be careful, Remus. She is so turbulent at times; it is hard to abate," Harry sighed.

Sirius tapped the table with a tilt of his head. "We know what we're doing, Potters. She is well taken care of. You will see it next week during the full moon. All that loneliness from being by herself without a pack is going to be a memory."

James hemmed and nodded. "Don't abuse her and don't mistreat her. Everything else, I don't want to know. I don't need to know, and I have no interest in finding out. This is my announcement to those it concerns. If you hurt my daughter, I will hex you, alright?" He asked, but his eyes didn't reach the other marauders; his embarrassment was evident.

"Is this the talk?" Sirius snickered with a broad curve to his lips.

"No, because having the talk implies that I think something is going to happen, and frankly, I don't want even to fathom it. I have seen enough werewolf behavior in my day to recognize attachment, and she is. That is as close as I want to get to this. Whatever you all do is your business as a pack, but when we run together during the full moon, I don't want to hear or see either of you manhandling Hermione in an unsound way."

Remus cleared his throat, and his lips twitched. "Of course, James. I promise that nothing will happen that she doesn't permit or allow. Is that fair?"

"Fair enough, Moony," James puffed while rocking his head. "No commanding her as an alpha, Remus, I mean it. I will not lose Hermione because of it."

"We both promise Prongs. Things aren't going to change for her because she lives with us." Sirius declared, running his fingertips over the wooden table.

"Good, just keep doing what you are doing. She was smiling and laughing today. I just want her happy," Harry said, trying desperately to end the unsettling conversation.

"That I believe we all want," Remus replied with a smile. "Now, shall we finish this loud holiday and relax?"

There were murmurs of agreement, but Remus grew anxious to get home. The obnoxious sounds were wearing on him, and now he wasn't positive if this was the best course of action after their potent morning. Too many sounds and noises to impede her mood. Yes, they needed to get home soon. Well, at least after Sirius was chased around the house by a screaming Molly. Even a flaming curse can catch a Christmas tree on fire, so it seemed.

The female werewolf was in a bubble bath once they had settled at home. Remus was going to make a quiet dinner and invite over Andromeda, who was not interested in loud parties. She was glad to be away from the noise and loudness. Too much. She stretched her feet out of the water and sighed.

There was a knock, and she knew who it was. "Come in, Pads," she declared.

The animagus came inside the bathroom with a smile and a glass of cider. "Thirsty?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and waved him over. "How is Moony? Is he stressed? He seemed it when we left the Burrow."

"We were just worried you were going to crash emotionally. He is fine. I let him know you are relaxed."

She smirked as he sat down on the rim of the tub and offered her the beverage. The werewolf sipped it slowly while thinking. "Sirius, about earlier today…" she started with a tilt of her head.

"Yes?" he inquired as he slumped to the floor next to the tub.

"What do you want from this?" she asked before sipping her glass again and handing it to him.

"Nothing. I have no requirement for my companionship, Hermione. That's the beauty of it. I am not expecting or demanding anything from you. All I ask is you tell me if you need anything from me. Moony may get to be bossy occasionally, but I'm not. I never step out of line unless I have to."

Hermione leaned against the rim of the bathtub and pressed her chin down. "You promise you don't need me in any other capacity?"

Sirius moved closer and ran a thumb along her cheek as his fingertips ran over her neck. "I promise. Moony gave me a job to protect you, and I take that very seriously," he paused, and his lips stretched to a toothy grin. "Sirius, seriously."

"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked, her eyes hinted to a pout with her lower lip jutted forward.

"Of course."

"This is the first time I felt like I belonged anywhere. I feel safe now," Hermione sighed and closed her eyes as Sirius's fingers moved in small circles on her neck. "I'm thankful I have you, Pads."

The ah-hah moment had arrived for the animagus, and he chuckled. "I'm thankful I have you too, Hermione. You are ours, you know. This morning wasn't just a frenzied shag; it was a culmination of your loneliness. No matter how we look at it, you and I are tied by an invisible rope together. That is what pack is. I have to give it to Moony; he is pretty witty about things. He didn't force you into sealing your bond; he showed you that you can still live happily without it."

Her cheeks pinked, and he felt her twist nervously. "I know that."

"I know, it doesn't take away the fact that he is extremely fetching," Sirius teased with a chuckle.

"You're not going to talk me into shagging your husband, Sirius," Hermione retorted with a narrow gaze.

"I don't need to, you already want to," the animagus retorted and kissed her forehead.

Hermione pulled away and maneuvered from the tub. Sirius gawked up at her, dripping, naked, and smirking. The female werewolf lowered herself to the floor and straddled his lap, causing his clothes to absorb the water trickling from her. Her nails poked at him as she pinned him to the wall and bared her teeth at him through a small curved smile. "Don't test me, Pads," she breathed.

The animagus gave Hermione a small moment before flipping her to the floor and pinning her hands to the ground. "Oh? How, darling?" he snickered with a challenging expression.

She tried to push him from her, but he hooked a knee to her center with a firm but gentle press. "Don't tease me," she huffed with a pout.

"How is it that you are always so damn randy?" Sirius taunted, motioning his knee against her.

Hermione whimpered and relinquished her fight. "Don't ask me, Sirius. I wish I could explain that as well."

Sirius released her and erected himself from the floor. "Best, get ready for dinner. Andromeda will be here soon."

He left her on the floor and felt the swell of her tension. Sirius smugly cleaned and dried his clothes before joining his husband, knowing good and well the old werewolf knew about the frisky moment in the bathroom. It would be an exciting turn of events to see how their dynamic would change with the new application of their bond.


End file.
